


Three Halves to Make Me Whole

by Starlightspixie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightspixie/pseuds/Starlightspixie
Summary: This AU takes place in a world where everyone has both a platonic and a romantic soulmate, and they can really only be happy when they have both in their lives to keep them balanced. Ot12, romantic ships throughout the story are: XiuHan, HunHan, XiuTao, KrisLay, SuChen, BaekYeol, and KaiSoo.Cross posting from AFF





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross-posting this from my AFF account, as I'm working to publish here rather than there. Each A03 chapter will be 5 chapters rather than posting all 97 chapters individually, aside from the special chapters.

This AU takes place in a world where everyone has both a platonic and a romantic soulmate, and they can really only be happy when they have both in their lives to keep them balanced. It is common for platonic soulmates to be physically affectionate, but that’s pretty well limited to cuddling and things like cheek kisses, never anything in a sexual context.

So how does one know if someone is one of their soulmates, let alone which one? When you bond with your platonic soulmate you are filled with a warm feeling that offers comfort, and a slight magnetic like pull. When you bond with your romantic soulmate that warmth starts as a spark of heat and is slightly stronger, just as the magnetic pull that holds you two together is.

However, you can’t always recognize your soulmate right away, especially when it comes to your romantic soulmate. You both have to be open to the idea and have it as something lingering in the back of your mind for the bond to begin to form. That s also about as much as is known about soulmates, as it’s a fairly recent discovery, only having been known for close to 40 years. People expect the possibility for soulmates has always existed, but so few were open to the idea, and thus very few cases were brought up until these recent years.

Those who talk about their bond describe it as being both strong and subtle at the same time. As if you’re hyper aware of when they’re around and they feel like they’re an extension of your own body. Like, when you go to reach or something they’re already handing it to you, or when you go to get their attention they’re already turning around to face you. Like second nature

It eventually will follow all 12 members from EXO as some finish high school, and they all go through different years of college. First years at this college are required to live in the dorms on campus, but after that the students are free to move somewhere else. Most don’t go more than a few blocks away to a near by apartment complex that offers a lower rent charge for students.

When the first chapter starts, Sehun, Jongin and Tao are in their junior year of high school, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongdae are on their senior year of high school, Yixing and Junmyeon are first years in college, and LuHan, Minseok and Yifan are second years in college.


	2. 1-5

“So Yeol, who are you planning on asking to prom?” Baekhyun asked, digging through the bag of potato chips he had tossed in his bag for lunch that morning before leaving for class. The black haired male looked down at him from on the table; his legs didn’t like to fit under the table when he sat on the bench and he would have liked to avoid getting stuck again. Last time it had taken Baekhyun two weeks to finally shut up about it.

“Kyungsoo, of course.” He replied which resulted in said third person at the table to look up from his sandwich, and Baekhyun face to scrunch a little as he poured that last few chips into his mouth.

“No, I’m taking him.” Baekhyun said through a mouth of chips, setting down the now empty bag. “You took him last year.”

“Well, yeah. He’s my platonic soulmate, and I haven’t found my other soulmate, so obviously that means I would take him.”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said, but either the other two didn’t hear him or planned to ignore his trying to butt into the conversation.

“I know he’s one of your soulmates, which means you get to keep him after high school! Your bond has been tied; he can’t get rid of you if he tried.”

“Hey-” Kyungsoo tried again, setting his sandwich down.

“You push his buttons more than I do, that’s why he hasn’t tried. Probably part of why we click better and bonded.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo tried a third time, a little louder, watching Baekhyun place his palms flat on top of the table and stand so he was closer to looking the giant elf in front of him in the eyes.

“You’re the one who came up with having more than one platonic soulmate when we were all nine, who’s to say he doesn’t have both of us as platonic soulmates?” The brunet retorted.

Chanyeol frowned softly, leaning down a little. He wouldn’t put it past the other to stand on the bench if he had to to be eye level during something like this. “Because we talk, I would know if he felt that way towards-”

He was cut off when he felt a hand on the base of his neck and he had just enough time to register that it belonged to Kyungsoo, who had his other hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head before their faces were forced forward and their lips met at a slightly awkward angle. But it wasn’t the forced kiss that startled the pair whom were released from the other’s hold when they both tried to jerk back.

“Did you…” Baekhyun trailed off, his lips still buzzing from the shock that he had felt at the contact. Static electricity was one thing, but it never lingered like this. Baekhyun’s eyes were as wide as Chanyeol imagined his own were as they continued to keep the eye contact that Baekhyun had fought for, and the younger replied with a single nod.

“If I knew that was all it took to shut you two up, I would have done it years ago.” Kyungsoo stated, picking up his messenger bag and looping it over his head, adjusting it a little. He turned from the table and the lunch bell rang as if on cue. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both looked after him, watching him stop and look back. “By the way, Hyunsik already asked me to prom.” He finished before he headed into the building. The pair met each other’s gaze again and the surprise seemed to fade from Baekhyun’s face a little.

“So I guess you’re taking me to prom.” He said with a laugh, finding the particular shade of red that Chanyeol’s ears had turned to be funny. Chanyeol gave the other’s shoulder a slight push, then slid off the table and grabbed his bag.

“My mom always said that your romantic soulmate felt a lot like your platonic one.” He said, slipping his bag on before he picked up his guitar case.

“Didn’t your mom and sister also make bets on which of us you were going to end up with because you called us both platonic soulmates?” Baekhyun asked, shrugging his own bag on.

~

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at Chanyeol, who’s goofy grin sagged ever so slightly before he straightened his tie with one hand and held the corsage in his other out a little further.

“Guys are supposed to get their dates one of these. We went shopping for them last year, remember? You spent twenty minutes trying to figure out what colors Taeyeon would like best.” Chanyeol responded.

“Yeah, but I’m not a girl.” Baekhyun argued, his shoulders puffing up a little.

“Neither is Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol countered, deciding to leave out the fact that Kyungsoo had hit him with a thrown pillow when he had shown up with a corsage in hand last year. The brown haired male had worn it at least, and that was what mattered.

Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest and Chanyeol let his grin fall to a pout.

"Please, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun looked back down at the corsage. It wasn't pink and yellow like the one he had gotten for Taeyeon the year before, but instead was a white rose that looked like it had been lightly splattered with paint and paired together with a couple stands of baby's breath, held all together with a mesh dark gray ribbon that had a couple of black lines down the center. He stared at it for a long moment before rolling his eyes and holding his left wrist out to the other.

"Fine." He said with a dramatic sigh, a small smile playing across his lips at how big Chanyeol grinned as he fastened the Velcro of the corsage around Baekhyun's wrist. Once it was secure, Chanyeol trailed his fingers down the palm of Baekhyun's hand, taking it into his own and leading him from the house. Baekhyun looked at the car in the driveway, half expecting to see Momma Park in the driver's seat.

"She let you borrow the car?" Baekhyun asked, reaching for the door handle of the passenger seat, only to almost fall over when Chanyeol nudged him not so gently away from it. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol to ask what he was doing when Chanyeol opened the door for him.

"Really?" He asked for the second time and Chanyeol gestured for Baekhyun to get into the car. "You are ridiculous." He stated as he slipped into he car. Chanyeol gave him a pleased look before closing Baekhyun's door and hurried around the car to situate himself in the driver's seat.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He replied, pulling out of Baekhyun's driveway and making way to their school.

~

Thirty minutes later Baekhyun was covering his face with his hands as Chanyeol's gangly limbs flailed before him.

"You.... stop, please, you need to stop." Baekhyun groaned before his hands were yanked from his face by the dancing giraffe in front of him.

"It's a dance, so you're supposed to dance." Chanyeol said. He moved his left hand between them then over Baekhyun’s head and back down as he turned the other while still holding onto Baekhyun's hands. This resulted in the pair facing the same direction with Baekhyun now beside Chanyeol, his right arm across his chest and his left across his stomach, being forced to step side to side as Chanyeol did.

"Yes, but you're not dancing, you’re flailing your limbs all over." He argued and Chanyeol spun him the other was as if to get them back to holding hands and facing one another. When Chanyeol forced him to keep turning Baekhyun stumbled a little, and was eventually spun a full circle and a half while Chanyeol continued to hold onto both of his hands. They were now almost facing one another, but Chanyeol’s right arm was under Baekhyun's right which was now bent at an awkward angle as Chanyeol kept a hold on it, and Baekhyun’s left arm was behind his back, held captive by Chanyeol's right hand.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Baekhyun exclaimed as Kyungsoo made his appearance beside Chanyeol.

"I saw it online." Chanyeol stated, spinning Baekhyun around one final time so they were facing each other again and Baekhyun’s limbs weren't twisted and he released the brunet’s hands. "The people teaching it said it was easy enough that it could be done by anyone."

"It is. But you are dancing with Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol looked back at the brown haired male and his date. "And he's an idiot." He added and Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're just mad I stole your date." He countered and Kyungsoo raised a first to hit him, but it was caught by the male beside him.

"I don't think the staff wants to be cleaning Baekhyun's blood off the floor." Hyunsik said with a laugh, and Kyungsoo relaxed his fist.

"Besides, Baekhyunnie, Kyungsoo was the one who-" The black haired male was cut off as Baekhyun clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Go get me punch." He demanded, though Chanyeol didn't seem to mind, if the grin he gave the shorter male was anything to go off of, before he left the three of them.

“’Baekhyunnie’?” Kyungsoo snorted.

“Shut up.”

~

Chanyeol was gone close to ten minutes and Baekhyun found himself looking around for him as Kyungsoo and Hyunsik had wandered off to leave him all alone. There was no way that Chanyeol had gotten lost doing something as simple as going and getting him a drink, right? He made his way through the groups of people and found the punch bar soon enough, puffing up when he saw a dark brown haired girl reach out to straighten Chanyeol’s tie. The pout on his face eased a moment later when he saw Chanyeol push her hand away, looking past her to spot him and Chanyeol smiled before waving Baekhyun over.

“Excuse us.” Chanyeol said, wrapping his arm around the shorter’s waist before he lead him away from the table. Baekhyun was not above sticking his tongue at the girl as he was led away before he looked up at Chanyeol.

“You took forever.” He stated and Chanyeol looked down at him.

“That girl was asking about my flower.” He said, tilting his head down to the boutonniere that matched Baekhyun’s corsage. “She was saying she could teach me some dance moves, that way we could-hey!”

Baekhyun had wiggled out of the grip Chanyeol had on his waist, and Chanyeol’s hand darted out to catch Baekhyun and pull him back. However the brunet had offered less resistance than Chanyeol had expected and when he went to catch Baekhyun with his other hand as well he forgot about the cup in hit. The cup that had contained the dark pink liquid was now on the floor and the liquid it had held now soaked half of the white shirt under Baekhyun’s black vest. Baekhyun looked down at his shirt before back up at Chanyeol with a deadpanned expression to which Chanyeol could only respond to with an apologetic grin.

 

After cleaning up the best he could in the bathroom, Baekhyun met Chanyeol outsides, as he had refused the taller’s offer to help him clean up. He looked at the nervous expression on the other’s face before he turned and started towards the gym exit.

“I’m ready to go home.” He called over his shoulder. Chanyeol tensed, reaching out to grab his and again, but stopped shy of grabbing onto it when he remembered that was what got them into this mess in the first place, even though he didn’t have anything in either hand this time. He hesitated for a moment then hurried after Baekhyun, who was already half way to the door. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist this time and Baekhyun stopped walking when he was pulled back against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Yeol, stop. I want to go home. I’ve had enough.” He said, trying to pull away when Chanyeol pressed his face into the side of his neck.

“I’m really sorry Baekhyun…. I wanted to make everything perfect tonight but… I keep messing it up, don’t I?” Baekhyun tried to tur to look at him, but Chanyeol tightened his grip to keep him in place and Baekhyun frowned at how harshly Chanyeol was taking his.

“You’re not messing things up.” He said with a small sign. When Chanyeol didn’t reply he leaned back into the other’s hold. “I’m just… still covered in punch, I really don’t feel like staying.”

“Just one song?” Chanyeol asked, pulling back from Baekhyun’s neck just enough to look up at him. Honestly, what further damage could he do in five minutes?

“One song.” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol’s eyes brightened before he straightened and Baekhyun turned around in his arms. “But I’m leading.” He added receiving an eye roll from the taller. But Chanyeol let Baekhyun move him as he liked.

Baekhyun felt the other pull him closer halfway through the song and his arms wrap around his waist and Baekhyun eventually gave up on this attempt to lead the dance. Turning his head he pressed he side of his face to Chanyeol’s chest and the other’s chin came to rest on the top of his head, and they started swaying slowly from side to side. Baekhyun was pretty sure it wasn’t even to the beat of the song that was now playing, but found himself unable to care, tightening his own hold on the younger.

 

The pair ended up staying for another half hour before Baekhyun was leaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder as his eyelids grew heavy. Chanyeol looked down at him, then stood from the table they were at and pulled the sleepy male to his feet, leading him from the gym and into the car.

Back into Baekhyun’s driveway Chanyeol parked the car and looked over at the other, smiling at how rhythmic his breathing was. He even debated for a moment leaving the other where he was, but had a feeling that Baekhyun wouldn’t be all that happy waking up stiff from sleeping in the car. He got out and walked around to open Baekhyun’s door, and the other didn’t seem to notice.

“Baekhyunnie.” He cooed, receiving an incoherent grumbled reply and Baekhyun’s hand tried to wave him away. A chuckle passed Chanyeol’s lips and he unbuckled the other before sliding an arm between Baekhyun’s lower back and the car seat, the other hooking under his legs before he picked the other up from the seat, carrying him to the door step before Baekhyun’s eyes opened. He looked up at Chanyeol then down at the ground before he jolted a little more awake.

“Hey… Put me down.” He said, though it came out as more of a whine than a demand. Chanyeol set him on his feet and Baekhyun reached for the doorknob opening it and starting to step inside when he found Chanyeol was still holding onto his hand. He looked back at the black haired male who was pulling him back out of the door way.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol said, and before Baekhyun could ask what he was saying thank you for, Chanyeol cupped his cheek with his free hand and bet down, pressing his lips gently to Baekhyun’s.

 

 

Chapter two:

 

Jongin looked up at the blue sky as he made his way to the pet store, Jjangah keeping in toe with him. A particularly fluffy cloud has a smile crossing his lips and he looked down at her.

“I’ve been thinking, Jjangah. Isn’t it about time we think about getting you a boyfriend?” He asked, opening the door to the pet shop, slowly becoming familiar with the particular tone of the bell that hunk from the handle of the door. This shop was a bit further than the one he used to go to, but the items were of better quality for about the same price- some were even a little cheaper which had made his mother suspicious originally. He wandered down the aisles, picking up a bag of food and a package of treats looking it over.

“Think Monggu and Jjangu will like these?” He asked, smiling when Jjangah’s tail wagged. He led her to the check stand, setting his items on the counter. Glancing around he noticed that the quiet owner was nowhere to be seen. In fact, if Jongin didn’t know better he would have thought that the store was closed from how empty it was. He heard soft foot steps behind himself and he turned back to the counter, his heart skipping a beat. Rather than a tall red-haired male with a stare that could turn someone to stone, a short, brown-haired male with full lips now stood on the other side of the counter. He looked up at Jongin, and then turned his gaze to the items on the counter, picking up the food bag and scanning it, doing the same with the package of treats. He saw the other’s lips move and it snapped him out of staring enough to stammer a response.

“W-what?” and those eyes were looking up at him again.

“Do you have a club card?” He asked, Jongin assuming that he was repeating the question he had missed while staring at him. He shook his head, not entirely trusting himself to be able to form a reply.

“Would you like one?” Jongin nodded, hoping it would get the other to talk to him longer. The clerk nodded, moving his attention to the computer. “What’s your name?"

“Beautiful.” Jongin heard himself say and the other paused in typing on the keyboard, looking back to him.

“What was that?” Jongin felt himself tense and his eyes darting around for some way to get out of this without completely embarrassing himself.

“Uh…” He picked up one of the brushes that were on display at the counter, holding it out to the employee. “This… It’ll make my dear Jjangah’s c-coat beautiful!” He stammered. The other stared at him for a moment before taking the brush and scanning it. Jongin took in a deep breath, feeling his cheeks tint pink.

“I still need your name to sign you up for our club card.” The clerk said, putting the three items in a bag.

“K-Kim Jongin.” The dark haired male managed, telling himself that he was sure he wouldn’t stutter if he didn’t look right at the cute clerk, but found himself unable to pull his gaze away again. The clerk asked him several other questions- what he usually shopped for, his address, his mobile number, what pets he had- and finally scanned a card and offered it to Jongin who stiffly took it.

“Thank you for shopping with us.” The clerk said, pushing the bag towards Jongin. He took the bag slowly, offering a sheepish smile before he hurried out of the store and home, Jjangah somehow managing to keep up.

 

Kicking off his shoes he knelt down, unhooking the leash from Jjangah’s collar and hung it up before hurrying into his room. He flopped back on his bed, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. As the clerk’s face popped into his head he felt his cheeks heat up once again and he rolled over and pulled his mobile from his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts he selected Sehun’s, moving it to his ear as it began ringing. Three rings and there was a soft click.

“What’s up, hyung?” Jongin took in another deep breath before his words came out as a single rushed statement.

“There’sthisnewsupercuteclerkthtworksatthepetstoreandheaskedmynameandphnenumberandhe’sreallycute” He only stopped because he needed to breath. “Really… really cute.” He finished, becoming aware of the snickering on the other end of the line.

“Wow, Hyung. I know I said you’d find someone who wanted to work with pets, but I didn’t think you would actually find someone who worked at the pet shop.” Sehun said and Jongin smiled a little.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” He asked.

“I guess so. So what’s this cute clerk’s name?” Jongin opened his mouth and it stayed open as he realized that he hadn’t asked the clerk’s name. “Wait… you did get his name, didn’t you?” He closed his mouth and jumped at a thud that sounded from his phone and he could name out distant laughing, gaining the sinking suspicion that Sehun had dropped his phone while erupting into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god, you’re such a lose Hyung. I know you’re shy, but I picture you being a stammering mess. How did you manage to tell him you own name?” Sehun asked, sounding like he was fighting back more laughter.

“Hey it’s not like you’re so smooth yourself.” Jongin replied with a small pout.

~

Two weeks of the same new routine followed. He would take one of his babies on a walk to the store, picking up little things he was just now running out of such as shampoo and treats, new toys and hair bows. He had even manages to get past most of his inability to speak to the clerk on the days he worked- which luckily for Jongin was almost every day he came into the store. Slowly he was able to say more… well, ask more, was a better way of putting it. Things such as ‘is this product better than that one’, ‘which brand has a better reputation’, ‘do you have pets of your own’, and things of that nature. Anything to keep the shorter male talking. Not that he seemed to mind, there were rarely any other customers in the store when Jongin would come in, so he was able to have the other’s full attention.

 

And yet he still hadn’t learned the clerk’s name. Today’s pattern was no different as he placed two bags of food on the checkout stand.

 

“My dear Jjangah is a little over weight, according to the vet.” He said, looking down at the food and then back up at the clerk. “Which of these would be best?” The clerk picked up one bag, turning it over and examining the ingredients. He did the same with the other bag, footsteps followed by a voice interrupting them.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin recognized the voice as the owner came from the back room. The red head looked to Jongin, what looked like curiosity flickering across his eyes before it was gone. “I didn’t realize you were with a customer.” He said, coming over to the pair, standing beside Kyungsoo.

“He’s looking for diet food for one of his dogs.” The clerk said, looking at the shop owner. The red haired male looked down at the packages, pointing to the one on the left almost instantly. Jongin looked up from the bag to the owner, a small frown in place.

“One of the ones you’ve brought in, yes?” Jongin nodded. “This is the best diet food for their breed.” The owner explained and Jongin relaxed a little, nodding again. Kyungsoo looked back to him.

“Shall I ring it up for you?” He asked and Jongin felt his words trying to run from him again.

“Yes please.” He managed, pulling out his club card and money. The owner stayed where he was through the whole transaction, and didn’t seem to plan to move while Jongin exited the store.

“I think he has a crush on you.” The owner said, and Kyungsoo looked up at him, confused.

“Why do you think that, Taekwoon-Hyung?” He asked, turning to face the other. The corner of Taekwoon’s mouth curved up and his eyes seemed to soften a little.

“Because he used to come in every other week at the most. He’s come in every day since the day after you started working here.” He explained and Kyungsoo’s gaze turned back to the store’s entrance.

~

Kyungsoo paid more attention to the dark haired male who continued to come in every day. At first he had imagined that he was just the kind to spoil his dogs, but this was getting to be a little much even for that. Perhaps Taekwoon was right? The stuttering and blushing could have been played off as the other male was just shy, but if that was the case he probably wouldn’t be keen on asking the dozens of questions he asked Kyungsoo during his trips into the pet store… Or probably his dozens of trips to the pet store in general if what Taekwoon had said about his increased frequency was true.

He watched Jongin wander around the store, noticed the other try to sneak peeks at him, even saw the hint of pink creep up Jongin’s neck when he was caught. Three days of this, and Kyungsoo decided to see if Taekwoon was right. Jongin had set three collars on the check stand, asking Kyungsoo’s opinion on their colors.

“Jjangah needs a new collar, but I don’t know if she’s too grown up for pink.” He said.

“If she’s your little princess like you’ve said before, then I think you should still buy her pink things.” Kyungsoo replied, looking up at Jongin who gave a small nod. Kyungsoo moved the light blue and green collars into the box he now kept at the counter for items that customers decided against- not that it happened with anyone other than Jongin. Taking the pink collar he scanned it, holding his hand out to take Jongin’s club card.

“I don’t work the day after tomorrow.” He stated and Jongin flinched a little-Kyungsoo assumed it was due to the other hoping he hadn’t been found out. Before the other could think too much for some kind of response, Kyungsoo continued, scanning Jongin’s card.

“If you don’t have any plans, would you like to go out on a date?” He asked, holding the card out to a blank faced Jongin. The dark haired male stared at him for a few moments before he seemed to snap out of his daze.

“W-what?” He asked, taking the card back and stiffly offering Kyungsoo money. Kyungsoo took the bills, entering the amount on the computer, opening the till to pull out Jongin’s change.

“I said if you aren’t busy the day after tomorrow, would you like to go out on a date.” He repeated, putting the collar in a small bag, holding both the bag and his change out to Jongin. “With me.” He added, though he was pretty sure that the clarification wouldn’t help the startled male. Jongin opened his mouth, but when nothing came out he nodded instead. “Is it alright if I get your phone number from our database?” He asked, and Jongin nodded again a little more thoroughly this time. Kyungsoo offered a small smile. “I’ll call you when my shift is over and we’ll figure out where you want to go.”

Jongin took the bag and the change, a shocked smile starting across his lips as he left the store. He got about ten feet from the door before his knees began to shake to the point that he had to sit down.

 

 

Chapter Three:  
It Feels Like A Dream as You Look at Me With that Smile

 

Kyungsoo started his next day of work stocking the shelves with the items that came in that morning before the shop had opened for the day, Taekwoon joining him after filling the till in the cash register. It was nice during this time of the day since the shop was usually empty and they worked in a comfortable silence- until Kyungsoo remembered the day before with Jongin. He still hadn’t received a reply from the text he had sent the other after he got off of work, but figured as long as they got touched bases before the afternoon of the next day that things would be fine. He vaguely wondered if Jongin had given him the wrong number when he had signed up for the club card, but shrugged it off. He finished stocking the treat shelf, turning around to look at the red head who had been bringing in the bags of food.

“Taekwoon-Hyung, you were right.” He said, the elder turning to him as he broke the silence. When he said nothing, Kyungsoo continued. “About the customer who always comes in, and how you said he had a crush on me. You were right.”

“How’d you figure that out?” Taekwoon asked, his head quirking to the side a little. With how shy the dark haired male acted, a confession seemed highly unlikely.

“I asked him on a date.” Taekwoon’s eyebrows knitted together.

“But… you hate people. More specifically spending extended periods with them.” Kyungsoo gave a nod in agreement. “You do remember what dating entails, right?” The dark haired male paused for a moment, staring back at the other.

“Shit.”

~

Meanwhile, the dark haired male of discussion sneezed, stopping his pacing in the process.

“I don’t see why you’re freaking out so much. It’s just a text.” Sehun said. “If you want to be able to go on a date with him, then you’re going to have to reply.” He added, looking to Jongin’s phone on the night stand. “Here, I can do it.” He said, snatching the other’s phone when Jongin went to grab it.

“No!” Jongin exclaimed, trying to retrieve the device from the blond who was holding it at arm’s length from him. “You’ll make me sound like a weirdo.”

“You are a weirdo, you go to his work every day!” Sehun laughed, letting Jongin have his phone. The other huffed, a frown tugging his lips down into a small pout. “But from the looks of it, he’s into weird things.” Sehun added, grinning when Jongin nudged his shoulder.

“Don’t be gross.” He mumbled, unlocking his phone and pulling up the text from Kyungsoo, adding him to his contacts before fumbling for five minutes to reply.

 

Kyungsoo: This is Kyungsoo from the pet store. Is this Jongin?

Me: Yes n_n

 

He hit send and Sehun burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Really Hyung? Almost a whole day later and that’s all you send him?”

“I’m going to keep this in mind for the day you find someone. Just remember that.”

~

Kyungsoo was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed on the shelf under the check stand and he picked it up. Seeing the caller ID, he then looked around the storefront to see there were still no customers before he replied.

 

Kyungsoo: Good. Are we still on for tomorrow?  
Jongin: Yeah~ What time and where should we meet? owo  
Kyungsoo: Depends. Know of any private places?

 

The phone fell from Jongin’s hands as his cheeks began to burn, and Sehun fell over laughing.

“He doesn’t waste any time, huh hyung?” He got out between gasping for air, gripping his sides. Jongin tried to shoot him a glare, but it was far from threatening with how flustered he was at the moment. He picked up his phone from the floor, doing his best to ignore the snickering from the blond beside him.

 

Jongin: Like a quiet café? :0c

Kyungsoo: I was thinking more like one of our houses.

 

Jongin’s fingers shook little as he started to reply, jumping when he received another text.

 

Kyungsoo: Mine is a bit of a mess, but if that doesn’t bother you then you’re free to come over here.

 

Sehun nudged Jongin’s shoulder with his own.

“C’mon Hyung, Don’t keep him waiting~” Jongin nudged the other’ shoulder back.

 

Jongin: I don’t mind nwn When should I plan to get there?  
Kyungsoo: How about noon?  
Jongin: Perfect owo

 

Kyungsoo replied with his address, saying he needed to go deal with a customer and Jongin told him he would see him the next day. He set his phone back on the night stand, falling silent for a moment before he turned his wide eyes stare to Sehun

“Oh god, this is really happening.” He said before he stood, looking around before he moved to his closet, yanking shirt after shirt rom inside. “What do I do with my hair, what do I wear, do I…” He paused, spinning around to face the blond. “Do I buy him flowers?” He exclaimed and Sehun had to bite down on his lower lip to keep back a giggle.

“Sure…” He said slowly before Jongin turned back to wrecking his clean room.

It was close to two AM by the time Jongin had put together his outfit, Sehun having fallen asleep close to an hour before. Jongin finished organizing the things he would need for getting ready in the morning as well before he made his way to his bed, flopping onto it beside Sehun. The blond threw half of the blanket he was using over the dark haired male before he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. Jongin on the other hand laid there trying to fall asleep, noticing he could see it was starting to get light outside his window before he finally drifted off.

 

He didn’t hear his alarm, instead being awoken by a pillow to the face.

“Hyung, turn it off.” Came Sehun’s whine and Jongin sat up fast enough to make his head spin. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, reaching for his phone with the other to silence the alarm. He stared down at his phone for a few moments before he scrambled to get off of the bed; Sehun was surprised he didn’t fall onto the floor in the process. He hurried from the room and into the bathroom, almost tripping over Monggu, shutting the door a little harder than he had intended. A quick shower later he was back in his room, stumbling over a pile of rejected clothing and catching himself on his desk. Once dressed he ran back into the bathroom to mess with his hair. He was still trying to make it perfect when Sehun showed up in the mirror’s reflection.

“You do realize it’s almost 11:30, right?” He asked and the color drained from Jongin’s face. He bolted from the bathroom and into his room, grabbing his phone and wallet before he ran past Sehun again.

“You dropped your pocket~” Sehun chimed and Jongin stopped, looking behind himself before he paused and looked at Sehun.

“You suck.” He said, stepping into his shoes.

~

12:15 and he had managed to only get lost once between the floral shop and Kyungsoo’s house. He stood on the doorstep, trying to catch his breath as he rang the doorbell. He had only a few moments to fidget before he door opened, and as if on instinct he held the flowers out- extending them right into an unsuspecting Kyungsoo’s face on accident. He stayed still for a moment, eyes wide as Kyungsoo took a small step back, looking about as startled as Jongin felt. He opened his mouth and Jongin flinched when he sneezed and he pulled the flowers back as Kyungsoo sneezed again.

“Oh god, a-are you allergic?” Jongin stammered and Kyungsoo gave a small nod.

“Just a little, it’s fine.” He replied before sneezing hard enough that he grabbed onto the door frame to keep himself from falling over. He looked to Jongin giving his a small wave on his hand to gesture the other come inside. “It’s fine.” He repeated. “I have allergy pills, come in.” He added, stepping back and Jongin tenitivly stepped inside, Kyungsoo closing the door behind him. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.” He said, sneezing again before disappearing down one of the two outlets of the room they were in.

Jongin looked around, slipping out of his shoes before moving to sit on the couch, setting the flowers on the coffee table. His gaze moved around the room, seeing a fridge in the line of sight from the outlet of the room that Kyungsoo hadn’t gone though, assuming it to be the kitchen. He looked back to the hallway Kyungsoo had gone down when all of a sudden something cold touched the side of his neck and he flinched away from it, looking to the side. He was greeted with a pair of big eyes set in a flat face, staring at him.

“Hello…” He said, the dark gray triangular ears on the creature’s head giving a slight twitch. “My name is Kim Jongin.”

“You’re… Introducing yourself…” He jumped again at Kyungsoo’s voice, looking to the other. “To my cat.” He finished with a sniffle. Jongin gave a small nod and an amused look entered Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Her name’s Ddalgi, by the way.” He added, picking the flowers up from the coffee table before walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll make us something to eat.” Jongin watched him as he disappeared feeling something soft touch his cheek and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ddalgi with her paw on his cheek.

“Hello Ddalgi.” He said and a soft rumbling started from the gray and white creature before she pulled her paw back and nuzzled his neck, the rumbling getting louder. He fumbled with getting his phone out of his pocket, pulling up his text line with Sehun.

 

Jongin: Help, there’s a strange creature in this house.  
Jongin: It’s making a rumbling noise and rubbing against me.  
Sehun: I think that’s what most people call a cat.  
Jongin: I think it wants to kill me.

 

Sehun replied, but Jongin didn’t get the chance to see what he had sent as Kyungsoo came back into the room with a small tray, placing it on the coffee table.

“I figured we could munch on these and watch a movie.” Kyungsoo stated and Jongin looked down at the tray that had sliced apples, grapes and chips with a bowl of what looked and smelt like nacho cheese beside it. “That sound good to you?” He asked and Jongin looked back up at him, nodding.

“What movie were you thinking we should watch?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo turned from him, pulling a DVD off a book case that was beside the television, looking over his shoulder at the other as he held it up.

“A friend told me it was good.” He stated and Jongin gave a nod of approval, jumping a little when he felt something rough run over his cheek and he looked to Dalgi who was still nuzzled close to him. Kyungsoo let out a small laugh. “She only licks people she likes.” He said, kneeling down to put the DVD into the player. He stood, making his way to the couch, sitting almost close enough to Jongin that they were touching. Jongin looked down, swallowing hard as he realized that if he moved his leg just a little to the right it would bump the other’s. Leaning forward, Kyungsoo picked up a remote from the table, turning on the television, then changing the input to the DVD player and selecting play once the title screen came on.

 

They sat in silence as the premises of the movie was set. Apparently it was an action film where the main character had a bounty on his head and he was trying to clear his name because the bounty was the result of some misunderstanding… Or something like that. Jongin found himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and when he thought he had just blinked he would open his eyes to completely different scenery on the screen.

 

He finally opened his eyes, not remembering how long they had been closed, slowly blinking and taking in his tilted surroundings. Wait… why was the television, the whole room even, tilted? He closed his eyes again, pressing into the warmth his cheeks was against for a moment before they shot back open and he looked to his right, He was leaning with his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the other’s attention still on the television. He jerked up right, unaware that Ddalgi had been laying in the crook of his neck and shoulder until he heard a low growl, accompanied by several sharp pains in his shoulder for a moment, his cheek soon stinging and he cringed as his shoulder was released.

Kyungsoo’s attention was on him the moment he sat up, and his eyes were wide as Jongin reached up to touch his cheek, flinching. Jongin tensed when he felt a hand on his other cheek and another hand touching his chin gingerly as Kyungsoo turned his head to examine Ddalgi’s scratch.

“I can’t believe she scratched you, are you okay? I’ so sorry.” He said and Jongin swallowed hard again. “Here, come with me.” Kyungsoo said, releasing Jongin’s face and grabbing one of his hands pulling the still slightly dazed male from the couch and down the hall. Two doors down Kyungsoo stopped, pulling him inside the third door and turning on the light to reveal the bathroom. “Sit.” He said, pointing to the closed lit of the toilet, and he dug around in one of the drawers for a few moments. Jongin took a seat and Kyungsoo came over to him soon, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and turning Jongin’s head again to look at the scratch.

“This is going to sting a bit.” He said, opening a square packet and pulling out a single use alcohol pad, touching it lightly to Jongin’s cheek. The other flinched and Kyungsoo was slow to dab at the scratch again, but the torture was over soon enough and Kyungsoo was then putting ointment over the scratch.

“I… Fell asleep, didn’t I?” Jongin asked and the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth quirked up before he nodded. “For how long?”

“About four hours.” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly and Jongin’s eyes widened.

“Why-why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked and Kyungsoo put a band aid on his cheek.

“Because,” He started, pulling his hands back now that Jongin was all patched up. “I thought it was cute.” He said and Jongin felt his cheeks begin to burn. Come on, I’ll walk you home.” Kyungsoo said, offering his hand to help the other up.

~

Kyungsoo put the snack tray away in the kitchen and turned off the television, meeting Jongin in the door way to slip on his shoes, He opened the door for Jongin , who still seemed embarrassed about falling asleep as he stepped outside and Kyungsoo followed, closing and locking the door behind himself. Silence fell over them as they walked, and Jongin was pretty sure it was bothering him more than it was bothering Kyungsoo. Eventually, he managed to speak up

“Your movie…” He started and Kyungsoo looked to him. “How was it? Was it as good as your friend said it would be?” Kyungsoo offered a small smile then looked forward again.

“Not really. It was a lot more cliché than I liked, so you didn’t really miss out on much.” He relied. They fell into silence the last ten minutes of the walk and as they made their way up the walk way Jongin’s front door opened, and Sehun leaned against the door frame.

“Back so soon?”

Kyungsoo gave a slight bow of his head. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He greeted, raising his head to meet the blond’s almost cautious expression.

“Oh Sehun.” He replied and Kyungsoo looked to Jongin.

“I had a nice time. You should come over again.” He said offering a small smile before turning and leaving the pair on the doorstep. Jongin’s gaze followed him as he disappeared and he snapped out of his daze when Sehun spoke.

“So if you’re dating him, does that mean you’re a Satanist now?” He asked and Jongin turned his confused look to him.

“What?”

“Your boyfriend. He’s evil.”

“He… He’s not evil, has precious.”

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s Satan.” Sehun stated. “Did the flowers you got him die when he took them?”

“No… He started sneezing.”

“I think that’s proof enough that he’s Satan, so you’re a Satanist.”

“I don’t worship Satan.”

“I’m sure you worship something of his.” Sehun mused and Jongin gave him a small shove into the house.

“Don’t be gross.”

 

 

Chapter four:

 

LuHan checked his schedule a third time, then the room number next to the open classroom door. Well, they matched. He still wasn’t exactly looking forward to his math class. He watched a few students enter the room before he took a slow, deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves. The longer he waited the less likely he would get a good seat, he tried to tell himself before he stuffed his schedule back into his bag and stepped inside.

He scanned the room for a table that didn’t have anyone at either of the two seats at it as he walked further into the room. A copper haired boy sitting front and center of the room caught his attention instead. He looked as nervous as LuHan felt, straightening his binder, calculator, then the three pencils to his left that appeared sharper than LuHan thought anyone would ever need logically them to be… Unless someone was using them as a weapon.

The round face remained down cast as LuHan watched his eyes scan over the thing on his desk, reaching for the coffee thermos to his right and taking a sip, placing it down in what LuHan was suspecting as the exact place the other had picked it up from. The boy then shifted his binder a centimeter to the left, paused, then back to the right and a little closer to himself, and then LuHan’s mouth was open before he could think.

“Hey, lighten up freshie.” He started, and the other’s attention snapped up to him. A freshman in a math class usually meant for only third and fourth years could be nerve wracking, sure, but his anal organization was ridiculous. “No need to be so worried, this teacher’s supposed to be one of the best at the school. I hear she’s easy going too.” The copper haired male’s eyes narrowed in what LuHan perceived as confusion.

“Freshie?” He echoed. “I’m a third year.” He added as he looked back down at his things, his tone causing LuHan to bite the inside of his lower lip. Great, the first person he talked to in the class and the other probably thought he was an idiot for thinking there was a freshman in the class.

“O-oh?” He said, trying to ignore the giggling from the two girls behind the copper haired boy the best he could. “Your baby face confused me.” He tried, and the other stopped reaching for one of his pencils and looked up at LuHan through his lashes.

“You’re one to talk.”

LuHan opened his mouth to reply, a voice over powering his as the teacher entered the class. “Alright everyone, take a seat!” She called and LuHan took the closest seat, and he was sure the copper haired boy was thrilled that it was the one beside him.

 

The teacher spent the first half hour of the class going over the tentative schedule for tests and final exams, as well as sent around copies of a typed list of the homework that she had assigned for the term.

“Now, I want everyone to turn to the person next to you and introduce yourselves!” The instructor continued, receiving several groans in response. “Don’t start with me unless you want to do both odd and even problems for your homework instead of just the odd numbered ones.” She replied, moving to the white board. “Tell your table mate your name, major and an interesting fact about yourself to start. Feel free to ask each other more questions after.” She said, writing the instructions on the board.

LuHan took a deep breath before turning to the copper haired boy.

“I’m LuHan.” He started when the other male made no inclination he was going to start the conversation. “I’m Chinese, and haven’t decided on my major yet.” He finished, an amused look entering the other’s eyes.

“You’re a third year, aren’t you?” He said before shaking his head. “My name is Kim Minseok, I’m majoring in English and minoring in child development.” He said and LuHan internally cringed at the vast difference between them school wise. “Also I like DBSK.” Minseok finished, picking up his thermos and taking a drink as LuHan’s mood brightened.

“I’m a fan of theirs too!” He said, Minseok looking at him from the corner of his eye, lowering the thermos and turning his body a little more towards the other. “Have you gone to any of their concerts?”

“One, a while back. It was fun, but it probably would have been better if I had someone to go with.” Minseok smiled faintly at the envious look on LuHan’s face.

“I wish I'd had the chance to go see them.” LuHan sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped on top of the desk. His eyes traveled over to the thermos Minseok had as he set it down on the table, and his eyes widened when he was able to make out the faded label. “Wait, were you on a soccer team?” he asked and Minseok’s smile turned a little shy before he nodded.

“For my high school’s team.” He replied.

“We should play some time! The school lets students check out sports equipment as long as it’s not on the days that the teams have practice.” LuHan explained and Minseok gave a nod, reaching for his thermos again.

~

Over the next two weeks the pair had met three times to play soccer, LuHan currently holding the winning score. Since Minseok had won the last game, LuHan was currently handing a couple thousand won to the cashier of one of the school’s cafes’ clerks as Minseok filled his thermos with the house’s blend of coffee.

“Seriously, how much coffee do you drink?” He asked with a laugh. “You did just get on campus, right? Don’t you make your own coffee at home?”

“I do, but I drink it by the time I get here.” He replied simply, thanking the clerk as he twisted the lid onto his thermos and took a drink. LuHan barely choked down a laugh when the copper head winced a little. “Hush, it’s hot.” Minseok playfully scolded, turning away from the brown haired male and starting towards their math class.

“Surprise!” Their teacher exclaimed, a bright smile across her face. “I have to go out of town, starting tomorrow, so class for the next three days has been canceled.” She said, greeted with excited banter and she placed her hands on her hips, nodding. “And because they’re canceled, your test is today.” She added and the room went silent. LuHan shrugged to himself as she started to hand out the tests; he had this section down so he was far from worried.

The class remained silent as the test was completed, and at the hour mark she collected the tests that hadn’t been finished and handed to her, and LuHan was surprised that one of them was Minseok’s. She dismissed the class for a twenty minute break, saying she wanted to get the tests graded and back to everyone before she left so they could ask any questions they needed to. LuHan stretched in his chair, looking to Minseok as he stood.

“I haven’t had enough coffee to deal with this.” The older groaned, picking up his bag and thermos, LuHan following after him with a small giggle as they made their way back to the café.

The teacher finished grading the tests about fifteen minutes after the break ended, passing them back and repeating that if anyone had any questions that they should stay back but that they were otherwise free to leave. LuHan flipped though his test, humming as e shook his head a little at the silly mistakes he had made that got him his two wrong answers. He looked over at Minseok’s test, having to do a double take to make sure he was reading the score correctly.

“Ouch. 35%?” He asked and Minseok sighed, setting his test down to rub his eyes.

“I was hoping for those three extra days to study.” He groaned.

“I could teach you if you want.” LuHan offered. “It’d probably be less awkward than asking the teacher.” He added when Minseok looked over at his test.

“I would really appreciate that.” He replied, pulling out his binder to put away his test, placing is pencils back into the pencil pouch he carried them in, sliding both back into his bag.

“No problem. We could work in the library, or your place.” LuHan replied, putting his own test into his bag.

“I live nearby, and it would be quieter.” Minseok replied, taking a long drink of his coffee after.

“… You just finished that off, didn’t you?”

 

Instead of playing their planned soccer match after class they went straight to Minseok’s apartment, which was only a ten minute walk from the school.

“So much for the idea that you had some long walk to school as reason to you needing more coffee by the time you get there.” LuHan teased as Minseok unlocked his apartment and let the other in.

“Trust me, when you’re working on multiple degrees at once, you need all the caffeine you can get.”

“Do you even sleep?” LuHan asked, receiving a shrug in response as Minseok slid out of his shoes.

By the second study session, LuHan had figured out where Minseok was going wrong in his calculations.

“Okay, so it looks like when you have a long equation you do the first two steps right, the parentheses and the exponent. But you do all the multiplication first, then all the division?” He asked.

“Yes, then all the addition before the subtraction.” He replied and LuHan nodded, leaning back.

“There’s your problem.” He stated leaning back against the couch, Minseok raising an eyebrow at him. “With multiplication and division, you do both as you go through the equation.”

“You do what now?”

“Well, if you have 3 x 4 divided by 2 x 8, you don’t do the 3 x 4, then the 2 x 8 and then divide the 12 by the 16. You do 3 x 4, divide the 12 you get by 2 ad then multiply it by 8 to get 48.” LuHan explained, writing the equation as he spoke. “That probably explains why most of the answers you got were fractions when none of the equations she showed us in this section did.

Minseok watched the other as he wrote out and explained the problem, and LuHan looked to him and the lost expression on his face. Biting back a small smile because it would have been strange to find the other’s confusion cute, he wrote out a new equation, taking this one slower.

~

Two weeks later they were given their next test and Minseok turned his in a few minutes before last call and when their tests were handed back the next day a smile crept across his lips at his score. LuHan leaned over to take a peek at it, grinning.

“Careful, she might think you cheated to get that 82.” He teased and Minseok gave a playful roll of his eyes.

“Thank you, really.” He replied, looking back down at his test. “You know… I might still need a tutor… Just to be sure I don’t start to have problems with the rest of the sections.” He said, taking a drink of his coffee before he chanced a look to LuHan. The brown haired male felt his stomach flip, swallowing his words the first time he tried to speak.

“Any time.” He managed once he found his voice again, his hear skipping a beat at the smile he received in response.

~

The pair hung out as often as they could with how busy Minseok was, his excuse being the more classes he took this year the less he had to worry about next year on top of graduation, and LuHan teased him about being crazy.

“If I’m so crazy, why do you keep coming back?” Minseok retorted a week later. They were sitting on the floor, working on homework and LuHan was caught off guard. He looked up at Minseok who had his chin resting in the his palm, elbow propped up on his knee that amused look in his eyes again- the one he had when he knew something LuHan didn’t, and he knew it.

“Because we’re friends.” LuHan said carefully, feeling himself start to tense.

“Do you feel drawn like this to all your friends?” Minseok mused and LuHan flinched, staring at the other for a long moment.

“I don’t…” He was cut off as Minseok raised his other hand, clicking his tongue as he wagged his index finger at the other.

“Don’t even try with that, LuHan.” Minseok replied, lowering his hand. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Not entirely.” The brown haired male admitted, looking away from the other. “I know I feel really close to you already. Almost as if I’m being pulled towards you when I try to walk away. Like I’ve known you for years when we haven’t even known each other for a month… I feel like I can open up to you about almost anything. But I don’t understand why.”

“Did no one tell you about soulmates?” Minseok asked, the playfulness leaning his eyes, and LuHan frowned as he shook his head. “That makes things make more sense then.” He stated. Minseok pause for a moment, then straightened his posture. “It’s something people started noticing more and more in the last… Fifty or so years, and scientists still haven’t been able to figure anything out about why it’s a thing. But what has been theorized is that the magnetic pull you feel is towards your soulmate. Everyone has two, a romantic and a platonic one, but both people have to be open to the idea that the other is their soulmate before the bond is made.” Minseok explained.

“So… The pull I feel towards you…” LuHan trained off, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

“I feel it too.” Minseok replied.

“But- but I’m not gay.” LuHan stated and Minseok let out a small laugh.

“Really now.” He replied, the amused look entering his eyes again and LuHan started to fidget under his gaze. “Let me ask again; do you feel drawn like this to all your friends?” It was LuHan’s turn to fall silent for a few moments.

“I’m not gay.” He repeated and he was pretty sure Minseok was about to roll his eyes again, so he continued rather than swallowing his words like he wanted to. “I don’t want to put a label on myself like that. But… I think I like you. A lot.” Minseok leaned forward, his smile gentle rather than playful.

“I like you too.” He replied, reaching out to cup the other’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

 

 

Chapter Five:

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath, holding it as Kyuhyun walked beside him up to the teacher’s desk, each setting a thin stack of papers on it before starting towards their desks.

“I hope she just grades us on the fact that we turned something in.” Junmyeon said with the held breath, looking at the other. “I had no idea what we were supposed to be-“ His comment was cut off when his shoulder bag collided with the arm of a blond, his chin being knocked from where it had been resting in his palm. Junmyeon looked at him as the other looked up at him and he stopped walking. “S-sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He said and the other gave him a small smile, the dazed look leaving his eyes.

“I wasn’t either.” He replied and Junmyeon stared back at him until Kyuhyun tugged his arm and they started for their desks again.

“You were saying?” Kyuhyun prompted.

“Right. I didn’t have a clue as to what we were supposed to do. I could never understand poetry.” Junmyeon said, taking his seat.

“I can’t help you there, I’m not good at this either. Why are you an English major again?” Kyuhyun laughed and Junmyeon shook his head as class began.

 

A confusing hour and a half later Junmyeon was packing his things and following Kyuhyun towards the door, managing to not bump into the other blond this time.

“Junmyeon” Called the teacher and he stopped, looking back to where she sat at her desk. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Junmyeon cringed a little, and then nodded.

“Want me to stay back?” Kyuhyun asked and Junmyeon shook his head.

“No, go on. I’ll meet you in the library after.” He replied and Kyuhyun left the classroom. Junmyeon took a slow breath, tentatively stepping up to her desk.

“About the assignment you turned in…” she trailed off, sifting through the pile of assignments for the one that had his name on it. “Did you not understand the instructions? I thought they were clear enough.” Junmyeon shifted his weight to the other foot as she looked up at him.

“I haven’t been able to… really understand any of the instructions that you’ve given us.” He admitted. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

“So rather than asking for help, you’ve been working on assignments while completely confused for the near month since this quarter started?” She asked and Junmyeon sheepishly nodded, his stomach knotting up when she let out a sigh.

“K-kyuhyun has been trying to help me with what I don’t understand.” The teacher looked up at him, a faint smile in her eyes.

“I would suggest not following his advice. He’s close to having this very conversation himself.” She mused, looking down at his assignment, falling silent for a few moments. She looked back up and past Junmyeon, towards the door.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon followed her gaze, seeing the blond he had bumped into stop in the doorway and looked back at them. Their teacher waved him over and he smiled at them as he did. “This is Zhang Yixing. He’s going to tutor you and make sure you understand the assignments. I would hate to have to fail you and make you retake this class for your degree.” She said, meeting Junmyeon’s gaze before she turned her attention to Yixing. “Please prove to me he isn’t hopeless.” She said and Junmyeon frowned. Useless seemed harsh, didn’t it? Yixing nodded, looking to Junmyeon.

“I have a class in a few minutes, if you’re free after four we could meet somewhere.” He said, his voice higher than Junmyeon was expecting, and he nodded.

“I should be in the library still at four.” He said and Yixing pulled out his mobile, holding it out for Junmyeon after a few moments of messing with it.

“Mind if we trade numbers? I can text you and see where in the library you would like to meet.” Yixing suggested and Junmyeon took the offered phone, typing in his name and number before handing it back to him. Yixing messed with it once more and Junmyeon felt his own mobile vibrate in his bag. “I’ll talk to you in a bit.” Yixing said, offering another smile before he left the classroom, Junmyeon not far behind him.

 

“Wait.” Kyuhyun started, holding his hands up. “So you’re telling me that the space-cadet from our class is now your tutor?” He asked.

“That’s what she said.”

“So basically you suck so much that someone who doesn’t pay attention does a better job on the assignments than you do?” Kyuhyun continued, snickering and receiving an eye roll from the blond.

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you. She told me to stop listening to your advice when it comes to the assignments.” He stated, opening his chemistry book, starting the homework he had been assigned earlier that day.

Junmyeon had switched between his chemistry homework and math and back to chemistry by the time his mobile buzzed again and he finished balancing the equation he was on before he picked it up. Unlocking it he selected his message line, reading over the text.

 

Unknown: This is Yixing (14:24)  
Unknown: I’m in the library. Where are you at? (16:07)

 

He sent a reply saying he was on the second floor in one of the study rooms, then added the other to his contacts. He heard a knock on the door a few minutes later and looked up to see Yixing open the door and Kyuhyun started to gather his books. Junmyeon looked to him and rose an eyebrow.

“I put him in your able hands.” Kyuhyun said, smiling at Yixing before he left the pair in the study room and Yixing took Kyuhyun’s seat across from Junmyeon.

“So, what do you not understand?” Yixing asked, pulling out the assigned book.

“It’s too flowery.” Junmyeon relied, opening his own book. “I don’t understand what kind of image they’re trying to put into my mind.” He explained, looking at Yixing’s book to open to the same page.

 

They continued like this, meeting twice a week after what Junmyeon learned to be Yixing's piano class for three weeks without much of a change.

 

Junmyeon had a fist full of his own hair as he stared down at the passage on the latest assigned page. Weren’t short poems supposed to be easier? His fist tightened and he was surprised to feel a hand on his wrist, giving a light pull. He released his hair, lifting his head to look at the other. Apparently Yixing had moved from across the table, where he usually sat, to beside Junmyeon while he had been glaring at the words on the page until they burred.

“Let’s take it slowly, okay?” Yixing asked and Junmyeon leaned back in his chair with a sigh and a nod. Yixing offered a smile, which Junmyeon had come to learn was the one he gave to try to encourage someone, and then looked over the poem. Junmyeon watched the other, the way his lips moved as he silently read the poem before looking up at Junmyeon again.

“What part is making it hard for you to understand?” He asked and Junmyeon looked back at the poem.

“All of it. I don’t get what the author is even talking about. And I’m pretty sure they used the wrong word here.” He added, pointing to the second line. “Soul symbol? Think it would make more sense as sole symbol, meaning the only symbol, wouldn’t it?” he frowned, looking to Yixing who was reading over the lines again.

“I think the author means it’s the symbol of their soul.” He stated. “The rest of the poem goes into saying they don’t feel worthy of the vague praise they receive by someone they think the highest of. That is also present in the opening line, saying they don’t deserve whatever the symbol is, and later say it’s a symbol of their faith.” Junmyeon nodded when Yixing peaked up to see if he was following the explanation.

“Okay, so it’s like a cross?” Yixing nodded, his smile reaching his eyes.

“A cross is a good example, and I would agree that’s what they’re talking about.” He said, looking back to the poem. “What are they expressing about this ‘cross’?” He asked. Junmyeon read the next four lines several times.

“They don’t feel… Like it’s something they should have?” Junmyeon said slowly, watching Yixing’s face closely for hints that he was completely off the mark. For once he didn’t see any.

“Right.” Yixing said, nodding. “If you look at the next few passages, the author doesn’t agree with the positive way someone talks about them. It’s probably safe to assume they don’t think highly of themselves. They talk about someone comparing them to a diamond, and then describe themselves as a broken mirror.” He explained, pointing to the lines he was talking about as he spoke.

“But what does that have to do with a cross?” Junmyeon asked and Yixing smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s likely that the cross was given to the author by the person who is calling them a diamond.” He said. “But they don’t agree with being called a diamond because diamonds have value, where a broken mirror is believed to be bad luck and of no value.” Junmyeon felt his head start to throb.

“So they don’t think they’re worth a cross because they don’t think that they have any value?” Yixing straightened his eyes lighting up.

“Yes!” Junmyeon rested his face into his hands heaving a sigh.

“Then why didn’t they just say that in the first place?” He groaned and Yixing laughed.

“Because then the poem wouldn’t really be much of a poem, just a statement of low self-esteem.” He said, the words barely passing his lips before his phone began to ring. He turned his attention to it, picking it up and answering the call. Junmyeon wasn’t exactly able to catch what Yixing said as the other slipped into Mandarin for the duration of the call- but his expression showed that it wasn’t good news. The called ended and Yixing’s smile returned, though it seemed forced this time.

“I have to cut our study session short today. I hope that’s alright.” He said, closing his book.

“No problem. I was about done with this for today anyway." Junmyeon offered a small smile of his own, and Yixing stood, gathering his notebook and text book, slipping them into his back pack. He offered his thanks before he hurried from the study room and Junmyeon watched after him for a few moments before he gathered his own things and headed to his apartment.

 

 

“Maybe his mom got hurt.” Kyuhyun mused after Junmyeon had told him what happened on the way to poetry two days later, and the blond shook his head.

“Don’t even joke about that.” He said, feeling some relief when they entered the class and Yixing was at his desk, the zoned out expression on his face as usual. He sat beside Yixing, having forced Kyuhyun to join him in moving to Yixing’s table in the front row from the one in the back that the other preferred- ignoring the other’s attempts to change Junmyeon’s mind every class. Yixing snapped back into reality when Junmyeon say beside him and he looked to the pair with his usual smile. Junmyeon offered one of his own, and the class passed quicker than it had before he and Yixing had started their study sessions together.

A few hours later the pair of blonds were in the study room as usual, about an hour into their study session before Junmyeon remembered how the last had gone. He looked over at Yixing, who had taken the spot next to him again, but from the start of the session this time.

“Hey Yixing,” He started and the other met his gaze. “Last time you left in a hurry all of a sudden. Is everything okay?” He asked and Yixing gave a slow nod, looking back down at his book.

“Yeah… My roommate just got expelled so I had to get started on packing up my things and apartment hunting, since I can’t afford the rent where I’m at right now on my own.” Yixing replied as if it was nothing. When Junmyeon fell silent he looked up and saw the other’s wide eyed expression.

“Your roommate got expelled?” Junmyeon asked and Yixing nodded. “For what?”

“Drug possession on campus.” Junmyeon stared at him for a long moment and Yixing shook his head. “I can assure you I didn’t have anything to do with it. I knew he had it, but never thought he would get caught.” Junmyeon shook his head, trying to get rid of the shock.

“So you’re trying to find somewhere to you rent that you can afford?” He asked and Yixing nodded.

“It’s not as easy as I was hoping, but then again it was hard enough paying rent and food at the apartments that offer a discount to students that attend here.” Yixing mused.

“Why don’t you move in with me?” The words left his mouth and Yixing was giving him a mildly surprised and confused look before he realized what he had just said. “I-I mean until you find somewhere to can move into. My apartment’s big enough for you to stay until you find a new place, and rent won’t be a problem.” Junmyeon said, trying to make his comment sound less weird as he looked anywhere but at Yixing.

“You feel it too, huh?”

Junmyeon finally turned his attention back to Yixing, met with an expression he hadn’t seen before. The other’s eyes were soft as a smile danced across his lips, the closest expression he could think to label it as was affection and even then that didn’t feel right. Not with the way he felt pulled towards the other, how he could tell the other was about to open the door to the study room even without hearing any sound that would give the other away.

He replied with a single nod, returning Yixing’s smile.


	3. 6-10

Chapter Six:

 

“I don’t think this is necessary, Yixing.” Junmyeon sighed, staring at the different shades of blues and blacks on the screen of his laptop. The device had recently made a ding, indicating that installation of the newest version of StarCraft II had finished. The dimple that appeared on Yixing’s cheek was hidden as he pressed it against Junmyeon’s shoulder, eyes trailing over the words on the screen – the same words his friend had been staring at as the installation bar crept across the screen for the last thirty minutes. It seemed like a game that even the older male couple play and the amount of fussing Junmyeon was doing over it… well, Yixing couldn’t help but be amused by it.

“It’s just because you’ve never tried before,” He soothed. “You were told that Terren would suit you best, right?” He continued, and Junmyeon’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I don’t think this game suits me,” He argued, very apparent in his attempt to find a way out of trying his hand at the game. Yixing shook his head, giving the other’s shoulder a slight nuzzle.

“You’re thinking too hard about this, that’s all. You’ll be fine,” He replied. “Didn’t Kyuhyun-hung say that it was a good way to make new friends?” He asked, removing his cheek from Junmyeon’s shoulder and replacing it with his hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Just give it one try, for me?”

Yes, he was playing that card. But the other didn’t really talk to any of his classmates other than Kyuhyun, even in this their second year at the college. And he was always so reluctant to join in the conversations that happened at the lunch table Yixing had dragged him to sit at with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Yixing would never admit it to the other, but he occasionally worried about what would have happened had they not been in a class together. Sure, they were both a little off balance as neither had found their romantic soulmates yet, but at this age some hadn’t found either soulmate. Yixing had heard that some never found their platonic soulmate and that it often lead to sparking of high tensions with their romantic soulmates. You could never be truly happy until you had both in your life.

Junmyeon looked away from the screen finally, his furrowed brow softening once he met Yixing’s gaze. A soft sigh passed his lips and he hung his head, pressing his cheek against Yixing’s fingers that still held his shoulder.

“Alright, alright,” He replied, lifting his head back up and turning his attention back to his laptop and taking the mouse in hand. Yixing smiled a little, then looked to the open book he had been taking notes from after he had directed Junmyeon’s browser to the Battle.net site and showed him how to install it to his laptop. His eyes flickered to Junmyeon once mote, surprising a giggle at how concentrated he was on a username and returned to taking notes as he deemed the uncertainty had passed for the post part. Ten minutes of the other blond muttering ‘why are all of these names taken already’ and finally the laptop showed a loading screen.

… And about another fifteen before his screen read ‘game over’.

Before Yixing could say anything, Junmyeon had exited the game and closed his laptop, quickly standing and walking away, leaving the younger to sigh on the couch. Yixing did brighten a little when he came home early from his job at the local daycare three days later to see Junmyeon sitting at the desk on his side of their shared room, headphones on and playing the game again.

 

“Come on…. Come on,” Junmyeon muttered under his breath, watching his troops battling against the sudden invasion of Zerg. Yixing looked up from his composition, hearing the other blond let out a soft hiss followed by the almost continuous click of his mouth. Yixing stood from his bed, padding up behind the other slowly.

A few more moments and the movement of the screen stopped and Junmyeon sighed, pulling off his head set and leaning back in his chair. Yixing placed a hand on the back of Junmyeon’s head, and he looked up at Yixing as he began to pet Junmyeon’s head.

“I almost got him,” He said, sounding less upset about losing than Yixing had been expecting. Junmyeon looked back at the screed. “He was using Zerg. They can be invisible until they’re close enough to attack somehow. You need special things to be able to detect them,” He explained and Yixing nodded. He didn’t usually understand when Junmyeon talked about the game, but this was something simple enough. “I’ll get him next time,” He added, reaching back and placing his hand over Yixing’s. Yixing nodded, pulling his hand back when Junmyeon did, looking at the clock in the corner of Junmyeon’s screen.

“It’s getting late. I’ll go start on dinner,” He said, and Junmyeon nodded.

“I’ll come help you in a minute,” He replied and Yixing exited the room.

Junmyeon took a slow breath, looking over the numbers on the screen as he let it out. He moves his cursor over the x in the corner of his game screen when there was a soft ding and the chat box it up. His brows furrowed together before he clicked the box.

 

Danshing-Machine> hey you didn’t do too bad!

 

Junmyeon looked at the name then back to the game session he had been in. This was the first time that someone had contacted him after a match. Ever, actually.

Danshing-Machine> pretty sure if it wasn’t for my bainlings you would have won :3

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> Thanks. I’m still a little new.  
I’m not usually paired with Zerg players.

Danshing-Machine> new?  
how long have you been playing?

Guardian-Junmyeon> A little over a month.

 

There was a long paused and Junmyeon felt himself tense a little.

 

Danshing-Machine> that’s pretty new to me x3

 

Junmyeon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

 

Danshing-Machine> I’ve been playing for closer to 6. Only 2 with zerg though

Guardian-Junmyeon> I’ve only played Terren so far.

Danshing-Machine> you should try zerg sometime!  
people get pissed and it’s fun

 

Junmyeon laughed at that, knowing well already that Zerg was the race that caused many to rage quit.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> I’m sure it would take me a while to learn.

Danshing-Machine> i’ll teach you!  
we can play together as a team and you can learn to do what I show you :3

 

Junmyeon felt a smile creep across his face.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> Sounds like a plan.  
How about this time tomorrow?  
I’m supposed to be logging off and helping with dinner.

Danshing-Machine> helping with dinner?  
you’re not like, 12 are you?

 

And just like that his smile was replaced with a small frown.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> I’m not 12!  
My roommate and I take the time most nights to make and eat dinner together.

 

With a particularly hard strike to the enter key the text appeared in the hat box and he stared at them for a moment before typing again.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> I don’t have to explain myself to you.

 

He added before closing his laptop with a huff.

 

 

Danshing-Machine> i was thinking you wouldn’t come back :3

Junmyeon hadn’t planned on it, but here he was, game open to the chat box

 

Danshing-Machine> maybe you aren’t 12  
a 12 year old would have thrown a bigger fit and wouldn’t have

Guardian-Junmyeon> I don’t see how helping with dinner made you think I was 12

Danshing-Machine> just sounded like something some kid would complain about

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at that.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> You’re one of those trolls that people complain about, aren’t you?  
You seem like you’re just trying to ruffle me up.

 

Danshing-Machine> it worked, didn’t it? ;3

 

Junmyeon almost closed out of the chat. This wasn’t what he had been looking for when he went looking for friends.

 

Danshing-Machine> anyway  
you wanna learn how to play the best class? 83

 

Junmyeon sighed, but felt the smile from the day before pick at the corner of his lips

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> Only if you’re better at teaching than you are at guessing someone’s age.

 

“Junmyeon~” Yixing called, hooking his chin over the other’s shoulder. Junmyeon jumped a little at the touch, looking to Yixing as pulling his headset back and off of one of his ears.

“Yes?”

“You didn’t answer when I called,” Yixing said, staring curiously at the game session in play. “But you were talking. Have you made a friend?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

>“Hey! Pull your head outta your ass, we’re being attacked!” Came Danshing-machine’s voice from his headset. Junmyeon looked back to the screen, and back to deploying his units as quickly as he could.

“Y-yeah. Sorry I didn’t hear you, Yixing.” He said slowly, playing more attention to what he was doing than what he was saying. “He’s been teaching me a different class, so I’ve been trying to pick up the information as fast as I can.”

>“Tell your mom to extend your bed time.” He heard the other laugh.

“For the last time I’m not twelve! And he’s not my mom, he’s my roommate,” Junmyeon argues, feeling Yixing’s chin lift off of his shoulder after. He heard the blond say something, but Danshing-machine’s yelling in his other ear easily drown out the other’s oddly soft voice. He looked back over his shoulder at the other what he thought was only a few seconds later- once Danshing-machine had stopped freaking out about being attacked- to find himself alone in the room. He sighed, releasing his mouse and laying back in his chair.

>“Why the sigh? We won.”

“Yeah, but I think I hurt Yixing’s feelings. I think he thinks I was blowing him off. I’m pretty sure I did, actually. It’s about an hour past when we make dinner.”

>“I don’t see the big deal. He’s the one who convinced you to start playing, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but—“

>“He should be happy you’re making friends.”

“He is-”

>“Then what’s the big deal? It’s not like he’s your soulmate or anything.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, his mouth hanging open a little as he wracked his brain for all the times he had mentioned Yixing, and something hit him. He had only ever called Yixing by his name, or said the other was his roommate.

“Actually… He is,” There was silence on the other end of his headset before he was pretty sure he heard the other mutter ‘shit’. “I need to go check on him. I‘ll talk to you tomorrow or something,” He said.

>“Yeah. Do what you need to.” Came the other’s reply before he closed his laptop and pulled off his headset, placing it on top of his closed laptop. He looked back at the closed door, taking a slow breath before getting up and heading out of their room. Hearing the sink running he made his way to and into the kitchen without a word.

He watched Yixing’s back for a few moments as he other washed some vegetables, waiting to father some nerve. Taking a few careful steps up behind the other, he rested his chin on Yixing’s shoulder, just as Yixing had to him a little earlier. He had far from expected being shrugged off, and for Yixing to slip from between Junmyeon and the sink, moving to the cupboard to the left of the stove, digging around noisily. Junmyeon frowned softly, turning off the sink, and then turned back to the unusually noisy blond.

“Yixing,” He called, silencing and stilling the other’s movement. “Yixing, I didn’t mean to ignore you. My friend was just being very loud, and I couldn’t hear you because of it.”

Yixing gave a single bod but made no movement that indicted he planned on leaving the cupboard any time soon. Near a minute of awkward silence and Yixing started digging around in the cupboard again. Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head a little. Yixing was always so non-chelate about things. Junmyeon had never seen him react even remotely like this- even when he had missed out on a chance to get into a school for advanced musicians. He had just smiled and snuggled closer to Junmyeon saying they could continue to go to the same college.

“Yixing.” He called again and Yixing stopped rusting around once again. “Yixing, look at me.” He got a head shake in response this time and when he stepped towards the other Yixing moved closer to the pots and pans inside the cupboards, looking as if he was planning on climbing inside.

“Yixing, please. I’m starting to think this isn’t just about me not hearing you. Did I do something to upset you?” He asked, now standing beside the other with the wooden door of the cupboard separating them. When he was still met with silence he squatted down, able to still see over the wooden door. “Please talk to me, so I know what I did and I’ll try everything I can never to do it again,” He pleaded softly and Yixing finally looked over at him. The misty puppy dog eyes he was met with had Junmyeon moving back enough to fully open the cupboard so the door no longer separated them.

“I…” He reached out towards the other but stopped half way when the other pulled back ever so slightly. “Yixing,” He sighed. “I didn’t think calling you my roommate would upset you,” He said, part of him hoping that the other would tell him that wasn’t what this was about. Yixing’s gaze dropped to the checker tile floor.

“You’ve never described me to someone… as being your roommate,” He replied softly, and it stung more when Junmyeon reminded himself that it was the only word he had used to describe their relationship to his friend.

“I know,” Junmyeon said, feeling a twinge of relief when Yixing didn’t try to pull away as he reached out again and he pulled the blond half way into his lap. “And after these last couple months it should be completely ingrained in my head. But like with the poetry, it’s taking a while to fully sink in.”

 

 

Chapter Seven:  
(Smut follows)

 

“Come on Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol whined, lying on the couch in the living room of their dorm. “We’re gonna miss the previews.”

“Who goes to the movies to watch the previews for other movies?” Baekhyun called back, lowering his eyeliner pen and straightening his back to make sure it was even. “Besides you’re the one who wouldn’t leave me alone long enough to take a shower. I would have finished in half the time if you had stopped trying to join me,'' Baekhyun muttered the last bit and tried to look at the black lines around his eyes from all angles. Perfect.

“Is it a crime to want to join my boyfriend in the shower?” Baekhyun leaned out of the bathroom doorway to stare at the other.

“It is when you’re trying to get me to hurry, and then running your hands all over me. I told you, shower sex wasn’t as fun for me as it was for you,” Chanyeol opened his mouth to reply when Kyungsoo’s bedroom door opened and the dark haired male rubbed his eyes, stepping out.

“Waking up to you two yelling about your sex life is not on the list of things I enjoy,” He grumbled, starting on a pot of coffee once he had gotten into the kitchen. “If you’re going to leave, leave already.”

“Aw, are you jealous because I’m leaving you alone to spend the day with Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grinned, pushing himself off the couch and onto his feet. “Maybe you shouldn’t disappear on the days you and I are both free then,” He said, receiving an elbow to the gut when he reached Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, where do you even go, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked, moving onto messing with his hair. “You’re not dating Yixing-hyung or something, are you?” Kyungsoo snorted in response.

“Yixing-hyung isn’t my type,” he replied, swatting at Chanyeol’s hands when the older tried to take his coffee cup- trying and failing at being sneaky about it. “What makes you two think that I want to spend my free days with you when I already suffer by living in the same dorm?” He asked and Chanyeol pouted down at him.

“You know you love us" he said, pulling Kyungsoo against his chest and resting his chin on the top of his head, almost biting his tongue when Kyungsoo struggled to get free.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Baekhyun said, turning off the light in the bathroom, and Chanyeol released Kyungsoo to meet Baekhyun at the door.

“Don’t get too lonely with us gone,” Chanyeol called over his shoulder, holding the door for Baekhyun.

“I’m already calling the movers to come pack your things,” Kyungsoo replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee as the door closed.

“Isn’t it pretty late to just be waking up?” Baekhyun asked, checking the time on his mobile.

“He didn’t get home until after midnight though, and he said he still had studying to do for a midterm tomorrow,” Chanyeol said, draping an arm across Baekhyun’s shoulder as they walked down the hall and out of the dorm complex.

The movie theater was a half hour walk away and it was another ten minutes before they had gotten their tickets and snacks, Baekhyun rolling his eyes when Chanyeol wouldn’t let him pay for anything.

“You’re impossible,” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol grinned, pulling him close as they walked to the theater room, placing a kiss just above Baekhyun’s ear, the brunet rolling his eyes in response. The pair entered the theater room, Chanyeol guiding Baekhyun up the steps to the furthest row back and to the middle of the isle. They got situated just in time for the screen to read that the movie would start soon.

“See, we missed the previews,” Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun threw a piece of popcorn at him.

“I really don’t think you just spent 30,000 won to watch previews.”

“How else am I supposed to know what new movies are coming out?”

“Use the internet,” Baekhyun suggested, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth before throwing another at his boyfriend, holding the box away from Chanyeol when he tried to grab it.

 

The movie started, and was actually better than Baekhyun had expected from the talk he had been hearing about it. The advertisements claimed that it was the best hit comedy of the year, but then again, when did they not? He wouldn’t call it the best, but it was pretty good; it was about a CEO who got his identity stolen and he was chasing the culprit across the city, and they were having their first face to face interaction when Chanyeol reached for the popcorn again, his hand missing the box completely.

Baekhyun shifted a little closer to him, offering the box as his eyes ever left the screen- and then he felt the other’s hand press flat against his crotch. He froze for a moment, before he looked slowly to Chanyeol. The black haired male’s eyes were on the screen, even as he tightened his grip. Baekhyun leaned on the armrest between them, looking back at the screen.

“What are you doing?” He hissed lowly. Chanyeol looked over at him, then back to the screen as he started to palm Baekhyun through his pants. The brunet reached down, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist when he unbuttoned the older’s pants. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

“You’re the one talking, so I think you’re the one who’s going to get us in trouble,” He replied, pulling his hand from Baekhyun’s grip to try and pull his zipper down.

“Chanyeol, seriously, what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that you told me no sex until midterms were over. And they’re over now.”

“Then why did you bring me to a movie theater? It’s not like Kyungsoo hasn’t walked in on us before, so what’s your excuse for, you know, not using the bed we have at the dorm?”

“This movie looked interesting,” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun realized he had gotten his pants unzipped when he felt the other’s hand skip groping him through his boxers and slipped past the waistband of his boxers. Baekhyun took a sharp breath through a clenched jaw, Chanyeol pulling him out of his boxers and wasting no time before abusing Baekhyun’s tip with his thumb.

“We’re going to get caught.”

“Not if you’re quiet.”

“When have I ever been quiet?”

“This is good practice for our English class.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to tell the other no and Chanyeol leaned over to nip just behind his ear, starting to stroke him slowly and Baekhyun’s teeth found their way into his lower lip to fight back a whimper. Chanyeol scattered nips and kisses down his neck and Baekhyun’s hips gave a small rut into Chanyeol’s hand before the touch was gone. Baekhyun opened his eyes, not remembering them sliding closed and he looked to Chanyeol, who was digging in his pocket, soon pulling out a small all-too-familiar bottle.

“You fucking planned this? Seriously?” Baekhyun snapped, and someone from a few rows down turned to shush him. He mouthed an apology, turning a glare to Chanyeol who was grinning.

“Yeah Baek. Shush,” He mocked, reaching to place his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and pull him from his seat, into his lap, and Baekhyun felt his cheeks burn at how hard he could feel the other was.

“When did you start being an exhibitionist?” He mumbled as Chanyeol hooked his thumbs into his pants, taking Baekhyun’s boxers down as well when he pushed his pants down to his knees.

“The way you’re reacting might just have turned me into one,” Chanyeol replied, flicking open the bottle of lube and coating two fingers.

He closed the bottle, putting it in the drink holder before he nudged Baekhyun to get him to lean forward so he could run one finger along Baekhyun’s entrance. When Baekhyun pressed back against the tease he pressed his index finger in slowly, stilling once he had pressed all the way in. He pulled it almost completely out before pressing it back in a little faster, working Baekhyun open a little before pressing in a second finger, wrapping his free arm around Baekhyun’s stomach while the other male covered his mouth. He got a third finger into the brunet, spreading them before crooking his fingers a little, feeling Baekhyun shudder.

Pleased with the reaction he carefully pulled his fingers back out, amused by Baekhyun’s attempt to follow them and he pushed him forward again so he could unbutton and zip his own pants. He pulled himself out, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading some of the clear gel over his dick before pulling Baekhyun up onto his lap and against his chest.

“Come on Baekhyunnie, do I have to do all the work?” He teased, receiving a flick to the hand he had on one of Baekhyun’s hips. He brunet pushed his pants down a little further so he could spread is legs to either side on Chanyeol’s, one hand holding onto one of the other’s knees as he tried to push himself up enough for Chanyeol to line up at his entrance.

Once Chanyeol had guided his tip to press into the other, he moved his other hand to Baekhyun’s hip, slowly setting the other into his lap. He took a slow breath, focusing on not bucking his hips up- which became so much more difficult when Baekhyun clenched around him and he pressed his face between the other’s shoulders to muffle a throaty moan. He knew better than to hurry Baekhyun; he had once before and regretted the pained look that Baekhyun’s face had scrunched up into to the point that he had pulled out and said that he was done, sucking Baekhyun off instead.

He did his best to focus on breathing slowly and keeping still until he felt Baekhyun rock back against him, raising his hips a little before pressing back down and leaning back against Chanyeol’s chest.

“I don’t think you thought this all the way through,” Baekhyun panted into his ear, and Chanyeol frowned a little as he curled his fingers around Baekhyun’s dick.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because my feet don’t reach the floor,” Chanyeol had to fight hard not to laugh at that, burying his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “Oh shut up.”

“Make me-” He gasped when Baekhyun clenched down on him again and his hips bucked up.

“So to answer your question from earlier, yes, you do have to do all the work. It was your plan after a-ah~” Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hip, his thumb nail biting into the junction where Baekhyun’s thigh and hip met, and the brunet bit down on his lower lip again, receiving another nip to his neck.

Chanyeol rocked his hips a little, watching the screen which had started to show a car chase and he grinned. Car chases meant car crashes, and crashes meant plenty of noise. Less than two minutes passed before there were explosions on the screen and he was lifting Baekhyun off his lap, slamming his down as he bucked his hips up. He kept the motions up, Baekhyun’s whimpering in his ear not helping him keep his end at bay.

He tried to shift a little and when Baekhyun’s back arched and his hand tried to grab onto something that ended up being his own thigh, Chanyeol bucked his hips a little harder. His grip on Baekhyun’s hips tightened, earning him another whimper from Baekhyun at the feel of Chanyeol’s nails digging into the juncture between his thighs and hips on both sides this time. Chanyeol slowed his thrusts as the action on the screen began to calm down, drawing out the movement as his tip brushed the other’s prostate and Baekhyun shuddered each time he moved, to the point that Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would finish before him. The fire that started in his stomach and licked down his thighs had a different idea.

He still finished first, biting hard onto the junction of Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck to quiet himself, but then again he couldn’t remember a time that Baekhyun had finished before him. Not any time his dick was buried in Baekhyun’s ass anyway. He rocked his hips as he rode out his finish, releasing Baekhyun’s neck and soothing his tongue over the imprint his teeth left Baekhyun shivering at the mixture of the feeling from it and the spot that Chanyeol’s dick was pressed against.

Running his tongue over the mark again he rocked his hips up slowly, reaching to grab Baekhyun’s dick again, rubbing the bead of precum over his head before stroking him to his finish, nipping the brunet’s neck as he continued to rock his hips, gladly kissing Baekhyun to stifle the elder’s moan when he came, stroking him until Baekhyun’s hips stilled.

Chanyeol reached over for the napkins he had grabbed from the concession stand, cleaning up Baekhyun the best he could while he was still shivering from the aftershocks, panting lightly. Chanyeol pushed him off his dick once he had cleaned him up pulling his pants and boxers back over his ass before scooting him back into his seat.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Baekhyun groaned, leaning over the other armrest.

 

 

Chapter Eight:

 

Junmyeon didn’t play for several days after, didn’t even touch his laptop, because of the midterm exams that snuck up on him. He finished the last of four, sighing and stretching before he put his supplies away and handed in his exam, heading back to Yixing and his apartment. He was a little too tired to deal with Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s antics, and as the door closed behind him he leaned back against it and closed his eyes, tempted to just lie in the doorway.

Eventually he pushed himself from the door, sliding off his shoes before entering their room and setting his bag beside his desk. Pulling his chair back, he opened his laptop and turned it on, sitting down in his chair and checking his phone while it waited for it to start up. Once the StarCraft screen came up to have him sign in he set his phone to the side and vaguely wondered if danshing-machine had tried to message him contact him for more battles. His curiosity was extinguished when his eyes trailed to the message icon. 4 new messages. He clicked the icon, surprised to see that three of them were from the person in question.

 

-hey we should get together for another battle! :3

-i hope your friend didn’t get too upset about the other day

-he didn’t make you quit or anything, did he?

 

Junmyeon smiled a little as he clicked on the other’s username and a dropdown menu gave him the option to send a message.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> Sorry about disappearing, I had some mid-term exams that snuck up on me. Yixing didn’t make me stop playing, and he’s okay now.

 

He minimized the game to check his email, but the game’s icon in his task bar flashed the moment his browser opened. He brought the game screen back up, more than surprised that the other had already replied.

 

Danshing-machine> I was starting to think he’d stolen your laptop

 

Junmyeon laughed, shaking his head as he replied.

 

Guardian-Junmyeon> No, he isn’t the type to do that. I just haven’t had time to get on.

Danshing-machine> didn’t have time to get on to keep your friend from worrying that your roommate might be plotting my murder?

Guardian-Junmyeon> He’s not going to murder you

Danshing-machine> yeah, yeah

hey, do you have kakao? that way we can still talk when you get too busy to play.

Guardian-Junmyeon> Kakao?

Danshing-machine> you’re pretty hopeless, aren’t you? X3

Junmyeon frowned at the screen and it deepened at the next message.

Dashing_machine> aw, are you pouting now?

Guardian_Junmyeon> Why am I friends with you again?

Danshing-machine> i dunno, maybe you’re some kind of masochist

 

He covered his face while he tried to think of a reply, peaking through his fingers and regretting reading the next line.

 

Danshing-machine> wait

you totally are, aren’t you?

Guardian-Junmyeon> What’s this Kakao thing

Danshing-machine> nice segway

it’s a messaging app. download it and tell me your ID

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone to pull up his app store, searching for and downloading the app. After following the instructions he turned back to the chat box.

Guardian-Junmyeon> I’m Suho_Jun

Danshing-machine> what’s with this whole guardian complex? X3

 

Junmyeon glared at the screen while his phone buzzed and the app icon showed in his notification bar. He added the other, closing is laptop as he switched to the app.

 

Suho_Jun> I don’t have a guardian complex

ChenChen> Keep telling yourself that

 

Junmyeon found himself talking to the other more and more, starting with the other telling him tricks about the game but he started to learn more about the other. Such as how they were both in school, but ‘Chen’ was a year behind him and wasn’t looking to complete a degree.

 

Suho_Jun> When are you going to tell me your actual name?

ChenChen> When I decide that you’re not some creepy old man

Suho_Jun> I’m only a year older than you!

ChenChen> So you say

Junmyeon felt a smile creep onto his face and he shook his head.

Suho_Jun> You’re so weird.

ChenChen> And yet you can’t get enough of me

Suho_Jun> Has anyone told you that you’re cocky?

ChenChen> Oh I’m very cocky

Suho_Jun> …

ChenChen> So, when is your computer coming back from the repair shop?

Suho_Jun> I should hear back the beginning of next week, so hopefully the day after. Being an English major without a working laptop is not a fun game to play.

ChenChen> And here I thought you were getting it fixed so you could play more games with me.

Suho_Jun> In your dreams.

ChenChen> Trust me, if you were in a dream of mine, we’d be playing a completely different game.

 

Junmyeon felt a blush start across his cheeks and he swallowed hard.

“Yah, Junmyeon-Hyung. What’s with this latest attachment to your phone?” He looked up, becoming re-aware of the fact that he wasn’t alone, and was instead sitting at the lunch table Yixing had gotten him to join. He opened his mouth to reply to Chanyeol, when the soft ‘kakao’ notification sounded again.

“I’m talking to a friend.”

“You have friends other than Yixing-hyung?” Baekhyun laughed and Junmyeon looked back down at his phone.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” He deadpanned not getting the chance to read Chen’s reply as his phone was plucked out of his hand. He looked to Baekhyun, who was trying to unlock the device. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, reaching for his phone as Baekhyun moved away.

“I wanna scope out this new friend who’s making you bush~”

“Baekhyun, give it back!” Junmyeon said, trying to stand his ground.

“Careful Baekhyunnie, he’s got his authoritative voice goin’on.” Chanyeol chimed.

“I’m serious you two!” Junmyeon snapped, following after Baekhyun and he ran around to the other side of the table “Give me my phone back.”

“Why~ I just wanna see what he set you.”

“No!”

“Is it dirty?” Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol burst out in laughter, he flush spreading across Junmyeon’s cheeks only fuel to the two jokesters. He started after Baekhyun again, who in turn hurried to the other side, taking Junmyeon’s seat beside Yixing. “Hyung, what’s it like learning that your roommate is a huge pervert, reading dirty messages in public? Right beside you even,” He asked, using the mobile as a microphone, tilting it towards the blond who had started laughing in response.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Junmyeon snapped, making a grab for the phone as he stood on the other side of Yixing. Baekhyun pulled the phone away and it slipped from his hand, five pairs of eyes watching the device bounce off the floor a couple times; the back and battery separated from the rest of it as it was stopped by a collision with the wall. They all stared in silence for a few moments, Chanyeol being the first to move and retrieve it, cringing at the spider web like crack that was now the entirety of the phone’s screen. He made his way to Junmyeon, hesitantly offering the pieces to the blond.

“Oh my god…. Hyung, I-I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun stood, moving to examine the device, paling at the state it was in.

“It’s… It’s fine Baek. You didn’t mean to.”

“I’ll pay for the repair, a-and I know of a really high quality repair store. My friend told me that his mobile got ran over and they were able to get everything transferred onto a new phone, and it was done in less than an hour,” He stammered.

“I have a class in half an hour.”

“Perfect, I can take it and get it back to you by the time your class is over-”

“Baekhyun-hyung, you’re supposed to be at the dorm in an hour, remember?” Kyungsoo pointed out. “Your mom is picking you up for a weekend at home,” He added and Baekhyun cringed. He pulled out his own mobile, scrolling through his contact before holding it to his ear.

“Jonghyun! Emergency, what was the name of the phone repair shop you were telling me about?” He asked, pausing before reaching out towards Chanyeol. The black haired male pulled out a notebook and pen, sliding then across the table in response to the silent request, and Baekhyun scribbled down the name and address. “Thanks Jonghyun,” He said before ending the call and pocketing his mobile.

“As soon as you know how much it’ll cost, tell me and I’ll pay you back Monday.” Baekhyun said, offering the piece of paper he tore out of the notebook, and Junmyeon’s expression softened as he took it.

“Alright,” He agreed with a sigh. “I’ll see you at home Yixing,” He said, grabbing his bag and heading from the table.

 

By the time he had found the store after class it was closed, and there was a sign on the door saying it would be closed the next day. Junmyeon had half a mind to go somewhere else. But the image of Baekhyun’s desperation to make up for what he had done had him making his way back to the store two days later, taking a ticket and waiting for the number on it to be called.

 

“Now helping guest 247 at counter 3,” A voice over the intercom called and he stood, taking his mobile to the counter to explain what had happened. The black haired girl on the other side of the counter wrote down what he told her, then put the pieces of his phone in a plastic bag. She placed a sticker on the bag, slipping the notes she had written about the phone inside before zipping it closed and writing on a slip that she offered him.

“Check back in about 45 minutes,” She said, pointing to the monitor above the counter. “The number on your card will be under one of the numbered rows once it’s been fixed. Just had the tech that slip and they’ll have your fixed phone,” She explained. He offered his thanks, leaving the store to wander around rather than sit in the store for near an hour. When he returned the monitor said he was to go to counter 6, but someone was already standing at it so he took a seat. Luckily the person left the counter shortly, and he made his way to the counter, focus instantly on the cat like curl of the tech’s lips.

“Can I get your number?” The brown haired male asked, leaning forward over his crossed arms that were resting against the counter and Junmyeon stared at him for a moment, mouth going dry.

“I-What?”

“Your number,” He repeated reaching out to point to the slip in Junmyeon’s hand. He looked down at it before quickly offering it to the other. The brown haired male leaned back, looking at the slip before he stood from his chair. “One minute,” He said before walking away from the counter, disappearing through a doorway. Junmyeon found himself fidgeting a little while he waited, though he was able to read the name tag the other wore as he came back. Jongdae, who was messing with Junmyeon’s phone as he sat back in the chair.

“So that’s why you haven’t been replying,” Junmyeon’s eyebrows knitted together and Jongdae looked up at his confused expression. “You really are hopeless.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked, once he found his voice.

“I’m danshing machine. And by extension- ChenChen.”

“…What?” Junmyeon’s eyes widened as he stared at the pleased expression on Jongdae’s face, his kitty-curls growing.

“Yeah, we go to the same school,” Jongdae rested his chin in the palm of his hand, laughing at the shocked look Junmyeon knew was on his face. “We’re also next-door neighbors,” He added when the blond reached out for his pone causing him to freeze. “You know, you should really turn the volume down when you watch porn,” He mused, turning the repaired phone in his other hand. He looked up at the dark blush that was quickly spreading from Junmyeon’s cheeks down his neck. “It didn’t sound like good quality. If you want a better site, I could recommend a few,” He suggested and Junmyeon turned around, hurrying out of the store. Jongdae looked at the mobile he was still turning in his hand.

“3… 2…1.” And as if on cue the blond was at his counter again, hastily taking his phone back and holding out his credit card to the laughing brunet.

 

 

Chapter Nine:

 

“It’s good that you’re coming out to ice cream with us, Junmyeon,” Yixing said as they were slipping on their shoes, and Junmyeon offered him a smile.

“I’m trying to get closer with our friends, even if they are a bit much for me to handle a lot of the time,” He replied, opening the door and stepping out of the apartment. He turned right to lead the way down the hall, and right into someone. He staggered back, opening his mouth to apologize as he looked up at the other’s face, his mouth closing to form a firm line as he heard the laughter that had been ringing in his hears for the last two days.

“Hey there neighbor. Your phone working alright?” Junmyeon offered no response, starting to walk around the brunet as Yixing locked the apartment door. He looked at the pair, smiling at the way the brunet’s eyes followed Junmyeon as the blond walked past him.

“You live next door, don’t you?” Yixing asked and the brunet’s attention was directed towards him.

“Yes, hyung. My name is Kim Jongdae,” He introduced.

“How… do you know that I’m older than you?” Yixing asked, his smile faltering slightly.

“Because of Junnie- er, Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongdae said, pointing over his shoulder at the blond who froze at the nickname. “I’m the one he’s been playing games with,” He added, expecting a negative response from the other once he connected the dots. He was pleasantly surprised to receive the other’s smile again, moments before Yixing surprised him again and wrapped his arms around the brunet, giving him a big hug.

“I’m glad Junmyeon has a friend,” Yixing whispered to him before releasing him from the embrace. “Are you busy? We were just about to head out for ice cream with a group of our friends if you would like to join us,” He stated, Junmyeon shaking his head behind the brunet. Jongdae looked back at him just in time to catch the action before Junmyeon froze again and Jongdae shifted his gaze to Yixing again.

“Hyung doesn’t seem to think that’s a good idea,” He said and Yixing’s smile drooped into a pout, as he stepped around Jongdae and up to Junmyeon. The two blonds stared at each other for a long moment before Junmyeon sighed.

“Jongdae… Would you like to join us?” He asked in a defeated tone, Yixing’s smile returning.

 

Kyungsoo checked his phone again, frowning as it showed no notification, before he looked around again. He unlocked his phone, checking his message line with Jongin to confirm he had sent the other the correct time and place for the fourth time before the pair he was sitting with seemed to finally notice.

“Kyungsoo, who are you waiting for?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun strained his neck too try to check he dark haired male’s phone from across the table- He learned his lesson about grabbing phones for a while.

“Yeah, I doubt you’d be checking your phone this much for just Junmyeon-hyung and Yixing-hyung,” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded, looking to Baekhyun then back to Kyungsoo.

“So who are you looking for?”

“My boyfriend,” Kyungsoo replied and Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

“Good one, Kyungsoo. Now really, who are you looking for?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo looked up from his phone.

“My boyfriend.” He repeated and the pair’s eyes widened in sync.

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Since summer vacation.”

“Better question,” Baekhyun started. “How do you have a boyfriend?”

“I asked him on a date and then on another and we just started dating,” Kyungsoo replied with a shrug before his mobile bussed and he looked to it, unlocking it when he saw Jongin’s name.

I’m almost there! Ddalgi tried to get out when I was leaving so it took a while to sneak out.

Kyungsoo ignored the dozen of questions that Chanyeol was rattling off, catching ‘is this why you always disappear on your free days?’ before he saw Jongin down the street and stood from the table to meet him half way. He managed to get a greeting out before Chanyeol’s deep voice cut him off.

“C’mon Baekhyun! Let’s heck out this boyfriend of…” He stopped, running into Kyungsoo and almost knocking the dark haired male over as he stared at the younger male in front of the three of them.

“Kyungsoo?” The shorter scowled up at him.

“What?”

“Your boyfriend’s too handsome, you can’t date him,” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun started to laugh as the darker skinned male’s cheeks turned red and he looked down at his feet. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol an elbow to the stomach before he stepped closer to Jongin and took his hand, leading him back to the table they had been sitting at.

“Ignore them, I always do,” He stated, sitting down and gesturing to Jongin to sit beside them. “So Ddalgi tried to come with you today?” He asked and Jongin gave a small smile before he brushed his hair out of his eyes and nodded.

“She also enjoyed knocking things off my desk last night… than then sitting on a sheet of paper and running her paws over it while she stared at me at three am,” He said. “I think I preferred waking up in the middle of the night to her sitting on my neck with her chin on my nose while she watched me sleep.” Kyungsoo smiled as he sighed contently.

“I’m so glad she loves you so much and that you were able to take her in this year. I don’t understand why the dorms don’t allow pets.”

“Wait, so your cat shows her love for your boyfriend by trying to smother him while he sleeps?” Baekhyun asked. They had been so quiet that Kyungsoo had thought they were still standing where he and Jongin had left them.

“She is Kyungsoo’s cat. Probably learned how to show love from him,” Chanyeol retorted as he and Baekhyun sat across the pair, receiving a kick to the shins under the table. “It’s true,” He mumbled, reaching down to rub his leg. It wasn’t long before they were joined by another trio; Yixing and Junmyeon, followed by an unfamiliar brunet.

“Who’s your friend?” Kyungsoo asked and the brunet in question smiled.

“Who’s yours?” Yixing asked in turn, looking at Jongin.

“My name is Jongin,” He youngest introduced in a soft voice, and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked to the new stranger.

“I’m Jongdae. I’m a friend of Junmyeon-hyung’s.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other before grinning and looking to the mentioned blond.

“Is this who was sending you those dirty messages, hyung?” Baekhyun asked and Junmyeon felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Jongdae looked to him before hooking an arm around his neck, Junmyeon looking away from him as Jongdae pulled him close.

“So you’ve been talking about me?” He cooed, tightening his grip when the blond tried to escape.

“No.”

“Then how do they know about the dirty messages?” He asked and Baekhyun jumped up, slamming his hands on the table and causing Jongin to flinch.

“I knew it!” He exclaimed and Jongdae laughed so hard he had to use Junmyeon to keep himself standing. It wasn’t the easiest task as the blond was still trying to escape, even if it sent the brunet to the floor. When things calmed down, Baekhyun took his seat again.

“I’m Baekhyun. This is Chanyeol, that’s Kyungsoo and…” Baekhyun paused for a moment, Kyungsoo arching an eyebrow at him. “And he already said his name.”

“You have no clue what his name is, do you?” Jongdae asked, fighting back a snicker as he received a small pout from the other brunet.

 

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol are together, same with Jongin and I,” Kyungsoo explained, looking to Jongdae. “Chanyeol and I are platonic soulmates.”

“Just like Yixing and Junmyeon,” Jongdae said, finally releasing the captive blond who moved to the other side of Yixing so there was someone between Jongdae and himself.

“What about you Jongdae?” Chanyeol asked. “Met either of your soulmates?” The brunet shrugged, a playful smile crossing his lips.

“I haven’t bonded with anyone yet,” He mused. “But I’m only in my first year of college.”

“That’s something I’ve been wondering,” Junmyeon started, rubbing his neck. “If you’re a first year, then why do you like in the apartments? First years are supposed to live in the dorms.”

“I’m not a full time student, that’s how.”

“Why aren’t you a full time student? It’s going to take you forever to earn a degree like that.” Kyungsoo pointed out.

“Because I don’t know what wanna be yet,” Jongdae stated as if it was obvious. “Why waste time taking classes towards a degree f I’m just going to change my mind about a career?” Chanyeol opened his mouth and Baekhyun nudged him.

“Don’t even think about it, you know you’re going into the science field. You have since you were ten.”

“I was just going to suggest going into the parlor to get ice cream, since that’s what we’re here for and everyone’s here now,” Chanyeol argued and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“You’re so full of bull.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin stood from the table, taking the lead into the Coldstone, Junmyeon trying and failing to squirm away from Jongdae when the brunet hooked his arm around the other’s neck again, huffing a sigh as he gave up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed Yixing’s lead after the two pairs.

“Yixing-hyung looks like the seventh wheel tagging along with three couples,” Chanyeol commented and the blond looked around before shrugging.

“I’ll find my partner when it’s time.”

“Jongdae and I are not a couple,” Junmyeon stated, his voice quivering a little and Jongdae pulled him to a stop before swinging around to stand in front of him, draping his other arm over Junmyeon’s shoulder so they were both around the other’s neck.

“Aw, we’re not?” He asked in a playful while, the blush traveling down Junmyeon’s neck.

“No. And the only reason we met in person is because Baekhyun broke my phone.”

“Oh?” Jongdae looked over Junmyeon’s shoulder at the other, a grin crossing his lips. “I know there was a more than just the bond I feel as the reason I had a good feeling about you. You feel it too?” he asked and all eyes were on Baekhyun who appeared thrown off by the sudden attention directed towards him, as well as how quickly the other seemed to cut to the chase. He gave a small nod, shifting a little closer to Chanyeol

“Congrats Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo called, already having ordered his and Jongin’s ice cream. “You’re not too stupid to find our other soulmate like I thought. Then again, it is your stupidity that caused the chain reaction for you to meet.”

“Hey!”

“Well, he did have to nudge us for us to realize we were romantic soulmates-” Chanyeol started.

“You can hush.” Baekhyun replied and Jongdae rest his forehead on Junmyeon’s shoulder for a moment as he laughed, straightening a little with his arms still around Junmyeon’s neck.

“Well, now I don’t feel so left out,” He stated, looking to the confused look on Junmyeon’s face. “I was the only one to join the party that didn’t have one of their soulmates here. Now three people here have both.”

“You seem very into the idea of soulmates,” Jongin pointed out, surprising the party as he spoke and Jongdae stepped back, removing his arms from Junmyeon’s neck to turn and face the younger.

“It’s not something I take lightly,” He replied in the closest thing to a serious tone Junmyeon thought he was capable of, following Yixing as he headed towards the line to order. “When I was first told about it I did all the research that I could on it, that way I would know when I found my soulmates. But that’s trickier than it sounds.”

“Why’s that? Don’t people just… bond?” Jongin asked, taking the cup of ice cream that Kyungsoo handed him. Jongdae shook his head, Yixing piping up before he could answer the younger.

“Both people have to be open to the idea,” He started and Jongdae looked at him. “They both have to have it lingering in the back of their minds before the link happens and the bond forms. And then it may take a while for the two involved to realize why they’re drawn to each other.” He explained and Jongdae’s smile returned to his lips.

“I like you.” He stated, giving Yixing a wink, and the blond bit back a smile at the look Junmyeon gave the brunet behind his back. Junmyeon had ‘no, look at me’ written in his eyes, but he was completely unaware of it, and that’s what made Yixing want to smile.

 

Chapter Ten:

 

“Yifan~” Jei called as the dirty blond haired male was nearing the table. “Can you get some notes for me from Jia?” She asked and Yifan frowned.

“Why do I have to go get them?”

“Because!” Jei started before shifting to flop over, her head in Cao Lu’s lap. “I didn’t get to see my lovely Lu all break long when she went to visit her family.”

“And if Jei goes to get them, you might try to steal Cao Lu away,” Victoria said, Fei snickering beside her.

“Yeah, Yifan. Rumor has it you’re a total player; ready to try to steal any girl’s heart,” She chimed in, Yezi leaning against Cao Lu’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Jei. If it comes down to it, I’ll make sure he keeps his grubby hands off your girl.”

“If I go, will this whole idea you all have of me be being in love with Cao Lu end?” Yifan groaned and Jei grinned.

“Jia should be in one of the music practice rooms,” She stated and Yifan sighed, turning and walking away from the tale. It wasn’t that far from the lunch room to the music hall at least, which further confused him as to why Jei couldn’t get them herself. Cao Lu could have gone with her even, and they would have had time alone.

The things those girls get me to do. He thought, looking into each of the music classrooms he came across. The sixth finally showed Jia.

“Jei said that she needed notes from you,” He said as she looked up from her sheet music.

“And I’m not surprised that she got you to play errand boy,” She replied, setting down her pencil before digging around in her bag. She pulled out a file folder, holding it to him. “Hopefully she doesn’t run off before you get back.” She added with a giggle as Yifan took the folder and hurried from the room.

He only got halfway down the hall before the sound of a piano being played stopped him in his tracks. He looked to his left, noticing that the practice room door was cracked. He looked through the opening, his breath catching in is throat before he pushed the door open a little more to see the blond at the piano a little better. His fingers trailed up to the other’s eyes, noticing they were closed, but when they opened he looked at the keys with such a gentle expression that it made Yifan’s heart throb. He jumped at the voice that pulled his attention from the blond, looking to the person as they closed the practice room’s door.

“Please don’t disturb him; he has an important recital he’s practicing for,” The lady said and Yifan apologized before making his way back to the lunch table. He expected Jei to be gone after Jia put the idea into his head, so he wasn’t surprised when the brunet was missing, alone with Cao Lu and he rolled his eyes as he sat cross from Yezi.

“Jei waited about four minutes, then decided you were taking too long.” Yezi said, holding out her hand. “I can take the notes to her so our efforts don’t go to waste.”

“It wasn’t much of a waste,” Yifan mumbled, handing the notes over.

“Why, did Jia make your heart flutter?” Victoria asked and she and Yezi laughed as Yifan sighed. The image of the blond flashed through his mind and he felt his heart skip a beat before he looked up at Victoria.

“Hey, when is the next recital the music program is putting on?” He asked and the brunette arched in eyebrow at him.

“Since when do you listen to classical music?”

“I like… piano…” Yifan protested.

“Uh-huh.” Victoria mused sarcastically, but she dropped the topic for now.

~~

Minseok stared at the grade on his test once he had gotten it back, getting the feeling that he was imagining what it was. It took the light brown haired male beside him to convince him otherwise.

“Any notes of her asking if you cheated?” LuHan asked, and Minseok gave his shoulder a nudge.

“If I continued to fail these that would just mean that you’re a terrible teacher,” He replied, putting his test into his bag. “Hey, we should go out and celebrate.” He suggested, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

“Sounds good. Where should we meet?” LuHan asked, grabbing his own bag.

“We don’t need to meet anywhere, you know. We can swing by both of our apartments and then go to a café or something.” Minseok stated and LuHan ran a hand through his hair.

“Or we could each go to our own apartments and meet at a café.” LuHan offered, earning a frown.

“What’s with you never wanting me to see your apartment?”

“It’s uh… Just really messy, and I forget to clean it regularly. You just happen to ask to come over when it’s a mess.” LuHan said and Minseok shook his head.

“If you didn’t let it become such a mess, then it wouldn’t take a lot of effort to clean,” He scolded lightly, following LuHan out of the classroom.

“I know, I know.”

 

They ended up meeting at a café, sitting across from each other at one of the back booths. The server dropped off their drinks and Minseok moved to sit beside LuHan. The brow haired male shifted a little, scooting an inch from the other. Minseok didn’t comment, assuming the other was just shifting to get comfortable as he usually said he was doing and the pair talked about the classes they had and projects they were working on the plans for, as they sipped their coffees.

Minseok set his cup down, placing his hand on his own thigh before he looked over at LuHan’s. He looked up at the other’s face to see LuHan was looking out the window and he reached over. His fingers brushed the other’s wrist and LuHan pulled his hand away and Minseok took in a breath, letting it out slowly to hide his sigh as he pulled his hand back and set it in his lap, looking to his coffee cup.

A few moments later he felt something touch his hand and he looked down to see LuHan interlocking their fingers, eyes traveling up to see the other’s to see a nervous expression on his face as he looked around the café. Minseok tried to comfort the other with a smile, tightening his grip on LuHan’s hand. He leaned his head onto the other’s shoulder, feeling LuHan tense under the touch before he lifted his head off his shoulder and LuHan looked over at him with an apologetic mile.

“Why do you keep trying to hide? Are you embarrassed?” Minseok asked and LuHan looked down at their hands, cringing at the hurt in the older’s tone.

“No, I’m not embarrassed…” LuHan replied, looking up at Minseok when the other pulled his hand away.

“Really? Because it’s been close to five months, and any time we’re not at my apartment you’re hesitant to sit closer than a foot away from me.” LuHan swallowed hard, reaching for the other’s hand again.

“I’m not embarrassed, I’m just… not a big fan of PDA.” He said, intertwining their fingers again. “That’s why I’m not comfortable being close to you when we go out for dates.”

“Then let’s head back to my apartment,” Minseok said, standing from the booth and finishing what little was left in his cup. He didn’t think it was much of a celebration if LuHan was on edge the entire time. The moment the door closed behind LuHan he wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist, and the copper haired male leaned back into the touch.

“Are you mad?” LuHan asked, lips brushing against Minseok’s hear and the other laughed softly.

“No, I’m not mad. And you need to learn how to whisper properly.” He mused, feeling LuHan smile against his ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He teased and Minseok turned around in his arms, running his hand up the other’s back, massaging his shoulders with the pads of his fingers.

“You know exactly what I mean. I’m lucky I don’t have more of a thing for my ears being played with.”

“Oh you don’t, do you?” LuHan cooed, placing a kiss on the shell of Minseok’s ear before kissing his lips softly. Minseok pulled himself a little closer, chasing the other’s lips as LuHan broke the kiss, pushing the other so his back was against the wall to be able to press their lips together even with LuHan’s teasingly pulling back.

“Not as much as you do,” The copper haired male replied, leaning to nip at the other’s earlobe to pull a sharp intake of breath from the younger. He kissed behind the other’s ear, trailing kisses down his neck, LuHan’s hands moving to old onto his hips.

One of LuHan’s hands moved up to the back on Minseok’s neck, nudging him back from his neck to press their lips together, nipping at the older’s lower lip before pulling it between his teeth. He ran his teeth along it as he pulled back, smirking at the soft moan Minseok let out, letting up on the pressure he was using to hold LuHan to the wall. LuHan took that as his chance to run his hands up the other’s shirt, pushing him forward enough to be able to separate them and pull Minseok’s shirt over his head. He then pulled the other against himself again, starting to suck at the base of Minseok’s neck. The copper haired male started to rub and kneed his shoulder blades to soothe him, feeling LuHan having started to tense.

“You’ve, mmn… gotten better at not biting too hard in your enthusiasm,” Minseok purred, LuHan relaxing a little under the other’s fingers and praise.

“Probably because you’re so patient,” LuHan replied, pulling back from his neck to lace another kiss against Minseok’s lips.

“I’ve told you before we can go as slow as you need. There’s no limit on how soon we have to do anything.” Minseok said, placing another gentle kiss against LuHan’s lips, only for LuHan to press harder into the kiss. “C’mon.” Minseok said, pulling back and taking LuHan by the hand to lead him to his room.

He nudged LuHan to sit on his bed, leaning down to cup LuHan’s cheek and kiss him softly. LuHan places his hands on Minseok’s hips, pushing him to the side and causing the older to land on his back on the bed with LuHan startling his waist. Minseok’s hips pressed up against the other’s instinctually, and then he saw LuHan tense a little his movements stiff as he moved his hands to either side of Minseok’s head to keep himself up. Minseok smiled up at the other, soothing his hands up the other’s chest. When the action didn’t seem to help LuHan relax, Minseok slipped his hands around to the brown haired male’s back, pulling him down against his chest. LuHan tensed more so at first, even flinched when Minseok kissed his ear and Minseok reached up to card his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“Let’s slow down, alright?” He asked and LuHan nodded nestling his face into the crook of Minseok’s neck.

“Sorry,” He mumbled softly.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I can feel you’re worked up,” LuHan replied and Minseok let out an embarrassed laugh.

“And if it bothers me, I can go take a shower and take care of myself.”

“But I’m your… we-we’re together.” Minseok hummed in agreement.

“Yes we are. Do you know what that means?”

“That I’m supposed to… take care of you when I get you worked up,” LuHan tensed even more as he spoke, and even started to try to move down the other’s body, but Minseok tightened his grip to keep him still and LuHan froze.

“I don’t know who taught you that, but I really need to kick their ass.” LuHan looked up at the other, eyes wide.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you curse.”

“And I think that was the first time you’ve told me something so ridiculous.” Minseok replied, lifting his head to place a kiss on LuHan’s forehead. “No, us being together like this doesn’t mean you have to do anything, especially not anything that you’re uncomfortable with. It means that we are allowed to give and take as the other decides is okay. I’m not entitled to your body, and you’re not entitled to mine. So I’m not going to do anything to you, or make you do anything to me that you’re not one hundred percent okay with, just as I hope you won’t do to me in return.” He continued, pushing LuHan’s head back onto his shoulder. “And I don’t want to go any further. I want to lay here and cuddle with you. Is that something you want too?” He asked, craning his neck to look down at the other. LuHan gave a nod before closing his eyes and pressing closer to the older’s neck.


	4. 11-15

Chapter Eleven

 

Junmyeon woke up the second Saturday of the new term to several text messages from Jongdae, who had put himself into Junmyeon’s contacts after stealing his phone at the ice cream parlor, and he groaned when his screen showed ‘incoming call’ before he finished scrolling through all the messages.

“Why? Why did you start texting me at four in the morning?”

“Because this is important Junnie~” Came the reply and Junmyeon rubbed the side of his face with his hand.

“What could be so important it couldn’t wait until after noon? It’s not even ten, I like sleeping in when I don’t have class.”

“So Yixing-hyung tells me. You just need something to wear you out so you can sleep like the dead, and then you don’t need many hours of sleep. I’ve got some things I could suggest, Junnie.”

“Stop calling me that! And do the innuendos ever stop with you?” Junmyeon exclaimed, sitting up in his bed.

“Not usually.” Junmyeon groaned again and Jongdae spoke again before he got the chance. “Anyway. You, me, and a date this afternoon.”

“What makes you think I’m going to agree to that?” Junmyeon asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Because I know you like me.” The blond felt his cheeks burn.

“Do I now?” He asked, proud of how even his voice was.

“You didn’t hang up, so I like my chances of being right.” Junmyeon opened his mouth to retort, but the other had a point so he closed it again. “I’ll come get you at four.” Jongdae said, handing up before Junmyeon could object again.

 

Junmyeon was starting on his tie when he heard a knock at the front door and Yixing called that he would get it. He looked back to his reflection, finishing the knot and tightening it before slipping the tail of it inside his vest, looking down. There wasn’t much he would be under dressed for in his slacks, white button down shirt and vest, as far as he knew. He looked back up, flinching when he saw the brunet in the reflection of the mirror, looking like he was trying not to laugh as he leaned against the door frame.

“What are you wearing?” Junmyeon turned around to face him, taking in the tank top and shorts that the other was wearing.

“You didn’t say what we were doing, so I wore clothes that would fit most dates.” He replied. Jongdae pushed himself off the door frame and Junmyeon took a step back before the brunet took a hold of his tie, loosening it slowly.

“You won’t need these clothes for what I have planned,” He purred and Junmyeon’s body went rigid as he saw Yixing smile at them while passing by the open door. Jongdae pulled his tie away and Junmyeon nudged him away before the other could remove more of this clothing.

“L-let’s just go,” He mumbled, keeping his gaze away from the other as he walked from the room, being stopped by Yixing.

“Have a nice date.” He told the pair, offering Junmyeon a cooler that Jongdae took instead. Junmyeon looked between the pair before giving a small huff and going to the door to slip on his shoes.

 

Junmyeon spent the last half of the ride with Jongdae covering his eyes, despite his attempt to move away from the other, and a few minutes after his initial struggle he shook his head and just put up with it. After the other’s comment about not needing clothing he had expected the brunet to drag him into his apartment, not into a cab. He felt the other start to trail fingers along the back of his neck before the cab came to a stop and Jongdae pulled away, paying the driver and getting out while Junmyeon was getting his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. He was trying to orient himself when his door was opened and he looked over at the other.

“C’mon, princess.” He cooed and Junmyeon felt the urge to punch the brunet. He frowned up at him and pushed the offered hand aside, slipping out of the cab to look around.

“I don’t understand what we’re doing here.” He stated as Jongdae closed the cab door.

“Well, it’s an indoor pool, so we’re going to be swimming.”

“I don’t have any swim wear with me.” Junmyeon countered and the younger opened the cooler and pulled out a pair of swim shorts. Junmyeon stared at him in disbelief.

“Yixing-hyung.” He answered to the other’s silent question. “I told him about wanting to take you on a date. I thought he would have told you.” Jongdae explained in a teasing tone, hooking his arm around the blond’s neck and leading him to the building. He released the other only to open the door for Junmyeon, despite the blond’s roll of his eyes

Junmyeon’s huffing ended the moment they stepped out of the locker room. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a slow deep breath before he padded over to the center of the pool, sitting on the edge. He slid his legs in, a faint shiver at the feel before he pushed himself off the edge and submerged himself into the water. He popped his head back up past the surface, the water just below his shoulders at this depth and he brushed his hair back from his face as a content sigh passed his lips. He opened his eyes, looking around to find Jongdae sitting on the edge with his legs crisscrossed. Junmyeon felt his cheeks burn a little as the other propped his elbow up on his knee, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“What are you doing out there?” He asked, starting to take a few steps towards the deeper end.

“Watching you.”

“I can tell that much. Why aren’t you in the pool?”

“I’m good up here.” Jongdae said and Junmyeon paddled back over to him. The brunet offered a smile and Junmyeon turned, padding back away from him.

Junmyeon had been swimming around for almost an hour before he swam back over to the brunet again, who hadn’t moved – other than switching what arm he had his chin in.

“You brought me here on a date, but you’re not joining me.” Junmyeon said, frowning. “Come swim with me.” He added in a softer tone, embarrassed by the fact that he was asking the brunet to get closer to him.

“I’m good out here.” Jongdae repeated and Junmyeon reached out, tugging on the other’s shorts.

“Please?” He asked and the brunet’s smile faded a little. He straightened, looking over the pool before he stood and made his way over to the shallow end of the pool, Junmyeon swimming along as he made his way over. Even when it became two feet deep Junmyeon didn’t stand, just walked on his hands up to the steps that Jongdae was staring down at. He watched Jongdae step down onto the first step, flinching a little as the water covered his feet. A few minutes after, he took a step down to the next step and it took longer to step down again. Junmyeon found himself swimming around the shallow end as the other slowly got knee deep. He kept nudging Jongdae further into the pool and the brunet didn’t offer much of an opposition until the water was to his waist.

Junmyeon stood for the first time in a while, and took a gentle hold of the other’s elbow, tugging to try to get Jongdae to step closer to the deeper part of the pool before the brunet staggered and grabbed onto Junmyeon’s shoulder with one hand, his upper arm with the other, tensing.

“Okay, now would probably be a good time to mention the fact that I don’t actually know how to swim.” Junmyeon stared at the other who was staring down at the water, any trace of confidence missing from his expression for the first time that Junmyeon had seen.

“You…. Don’t?”

“Yeah, never learned.” Jongdae said, his grip on the blond tightening when Junmyeon loosened his own on the other.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you can’t swim.”

“Yup.”

“And you brought me to a pool for a date.”

“Mmhm.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asked, a little louder than necessary and Jongdae finally looked up at him.

“Because Yixing-hyung told me that you liked swimming, but that you never go because you don’t like going by yourself.” Junmyeon had expected some witty or perverse statement, so the purely innocent honesty in the other’s eyes and voice threw him for loop.

“Let’s go back a few feet.” He suggested and the brunet calmed down when the water was back to knee level. “I can teach you to swim, you know.”

“Well I am always up for trying new things.” The younger said before he let out a nervous laugh and Junmyeon could tell he was trying to make another innuendo but his shaky tone messed with the intended one.

“Sit down. If you move onto your hands and knees I can hold you up and you can focus on kicking without worrying about drowning.”

“To be honest, I’m still going to be worried about drowning.” Jongdae replied, though he did sit down and eventually roll onto his knees. Junmyeon hooked his hands under the other’s armpits, pulling Jongdae slowly towards the deeper end- even slower as the other kept panicking and telling him to stop.

It was close to twenty minutes later that Junmyeon was waist deep and Jongdae was telling him in a shaky voice that he better not dare go any deeper. Junmyeon had half a mind to make a joke about his arms getting tired, but decided that would have been in bad taste and against it. Instead he slowly turned them and backed up back towards the shallow end, releasing the other when he was on his knees again. They sat beside each other in the water for a little longer before making their way back to the apartments where Junmyeon frowned at the note on his door.

 

Junmyeon! Our shower’s hot water pipe broke, so the manager said to stay out till tomorrow morning. Kyungsoo said that since Baekhyun and Chanyeol aren’t going to be at the dorm tonight that we can stay in their room. Call me if you plan to head this way ^w^

Jongdae read the note over Junmyeon’s shoulder, and the blond heard him try not to laugh.

“I don’t think you wanna show up at your friend’s dorm looking like that. How about you come over to mine and get cleaned up?” The brunet offered and Junmyeon reluctantly followed him to the next apartment over. Jongdae unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for the other to enter first. Junmyeon slid out of his shoes as he looked around; the set up was nearly a mirror image of his and Yixing’s, and Jongdae stepped around him towards the door to the left.

“Bathroom’s in my room, like with your apartment.” He called, waving for the other to follow. Junmyeon hesitated, though followed the other, preparing himself for what the room would hold. The brunet talked so casual about sexual acts that he pictured chains on the wall, perhaps whips, hand cuffs, and dozens of things he wouldn’t know the use for. His face scrunched up so he could easily close his eyes and turn tail as Jongdae opened the door and when Junmyeon stepped in behind him his eyes widened instead.

“It’s…” Jongdae looked back at him, halfway through pointing to the open bathroom door. “Normal.” The brunet paused before bursting out into laughter.

“What do you mean ‘normal’?” he asked. “What were you expecting, some kind of sex dungeon?”

“Well… sort of.”

“Oh.” Jongdae’s smile turned to a more serious expression and he pointed to the door on the other side of the room. “Sometimes I have study groups here, and since you have to go through my room to get to the bathroom, I keep all that stuff in the closet.” He replied, looking back to Junmyeon’s reddening face.

“I’m going to go shower.” The blond mumbled, looking towards the bathroom. Before he could start towards it, Jongdae stepped towards him and he stepped back until he backed into the wall. Jongdae’s hands came to press against the wall on either side of his head and Junmyeon swallowed hard, taking in the brunet being as close as he could be without touching him in the slightest, as well as the way he stared intently at him. Jongdae’s eyes flickered down to his lips for a second before back to his eyes and he was smiling again before he stepped back, lowering his arms as Junmyeon’s heart thundered in his chest.

“Don’t have too much fun, I might have to join you.” Jongdae mused and Junmyeon broke the eye contact and took a couple of slow steps towards the bathroom door before he stopped. He looked back at Jongdae to see a curious look in the other’s eyes before Junmyeon closed the distance, brushing his lips against Jongdae’s as quickly as he cold before running into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. He ended up sitting in the shower to wash the chlorine off as his legs shook so badly they refused to hold him up any longer.

 

Chapter twelve

 

Kyungsoo checked the time on his mobile, leaning against the fence that laced the perimeter of Jongin’s house. He was still early to pick the other up, but in the chance that the other wasn’t ready he could spend time with Ddalgi, so he pocketed the device and pushed himself off the fence. He made his way up the walk way, knocking on the door to trigger barking that faded and then the door opened. Jongin smiled at him before stepping back to let him in.

“I thought you were Sehun for a second, coming back to tease me some more.” The younger said, closing the door behind Kyungsoo.

“You should think of a really creative way to get him back one day.” Kyungsoo said, turning to face the other and seeing a familiar patch of fur. He smiled, missing Jongin’s wince before he moved behind the other, pulling Ddalgi from where she had attached herself to the back of Jongin’s shirt.

“She’s taken to… riding around the house on my back.” Jongin said, reaching back to gently massage where her claws had been. Kyungsoo kissed the top of Ddalgi’s head, cuddling her into his chest as she began to purr.

“You love your Jongin, don’t you?” He asked and the Persian looked with wide eyes to the mentioned male.

“She… sure.” Jongin said, his heart skipping a beat when the older looked at him. “I-I just need to get my babies’ leashes… then we can head out.” He said and Kyungsoo nodded, petting Ddalgi. He waited in the hallway, setting Ddalgi down once Jongin had slid on his shoes and stepped outside after Monggu, Jjangu and Jjangah, laughing when she tried to follow after Jongin. He managed to get out with her still in the house and he held his hand out to Jongin who looked confused.

“Let me take one of the leashes for you.” He said, reaching for one.

“Jjangu pulls the least.” Jongin stated, handing the leash over and the pair started towards the park. They took turns talking about their classes, Jongin expressing how excited he was to be graduating in a couple of months.

“We’ll be able to see each other more when we go to the same school.” The younger said, his gaze focused on the ground. “Not being able to see you more than a couple times a month this year… It’s …” He bit his lower lip and his stomach flipped unpleasantly.

“It’s been hard.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin looked over at him, a smile ghosting his lips. “But we’ve managed to get through it so far. They say that long distance relationships are the easiest to lose in the first few months.” Kyungsoo looked over at the other, slowing to as stop and the other did the same. “Maybe we’re soulmates, and that’s why we’ve been able to get through this.” Jongin felt his heart leap into his throat and a blush scatter across his cheeks.

He then felt something wrap around the back of his knees before his knees knocked into Kyungsoo’s thighs and their torsos were forced together causing him to jump and Kyungsoo grabbed onto his waist to keep himself up. They looked down to see that the mutt trio had looped around them, tangling them and all but tying them together with the leashes. Kyungsoo’s smile turned into a small frown, trying to untie them from the leash he held, Jongin laughing at the displeased expression on the older’s face.

“This only happens in movies, it’s cliché, make it stop.” He groaned and they slowly managed to free themselves, Jongin laughing the entire time.

Jongin had a piece of chocolate between his lips as they were sitting on one of the park benches, leaning towards Kyungsoo, who was refusing to take it from him when the older’s mobile notification tone went off. He pulled it from his pocket, looking over the message before shaking his head.

“I’m going to have to leave earlier than I thought.” He sighed, looking to the pout on Jongin’s face as he swallowed the chocolate.

“Why?” He whined as Kyungsoo replied to the text he had received.

“I have to babysit for a friend’s little brother.”

“Friend’s little brother?” Jongin echoed.

“Well, an ex’s little brother actually. His parents are out of town, and he’s supposed to watch his brother but he got asked out by this guy he’s liked for a couple of years, so he asked me to watch his little brother while they went out.”

“I’m good with kids.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo clicked send before looking up at him, raising an eyebrow. “W-well you might get bored or not know what to do… I could help you keep him entertained.” He explained, looking down at his lap. Kyungsoo paused for a moment, and then turned his attention back to his mobile. Jongin fidgeted under the silence that fell between them until Kyungsoo’s mobile made another noise.

“He says it’s fine if you join me in babysitting.” Jongin looked over at the other, who stood and offered his hand to help Jongin up.

 

They dropped off the mutt trio and Kyungsoo had to remove Ddalgi from Jongin’s pant leg this time before they headed back towards Kyungsoo’s parent’s house.

“So this is… your ex’s little brother, right?” Jongin asked slowly.

“Yeah. Hongbin and I stayed friends after breaking up. He’s one of the few people I get alone with.” Kyungsoo explained, leading the other around the corner and down the street Jongin remembered going down when he had gotten lost for their first date. “And his little brother likes playing pranks, so Hongbin says it’s hard to find people who are willing to watch him.” He finished, coming to a stop in front of a walk way and pointing to the house.

Jongin looked at it before following the other up to it, messing with the hem of his shirt while they waited for someone to asker the door. The lock on the door made a soft click before there was the patter of feet that grew louder, followed by a loud thud on the door, causing Jongin to almost leap out of his skin. There was a moment of muffled voices before the door opened to reveal a blond kid rubbing a red spot on his forehead, and a black haired male with doe eyes that were scrunched up as he was fighting back a laugh as the blond frowned up at him.

“Twelve years old and he still runs on wooden floors in socks.” The black haired male said in a much deeper voice than Jongin was expecting, and the blond gave him a weak punch in the side. The kid looked to Kyungsoo then, his pout fading into a faintly shy smile and the black haired male looked to Jongin. “You must be Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. He’s told me a lot about you. I’m Hongbin, and this is Sanghyuk.” He introduced and the blond looked to Jongin, his smile fading. He turned around running into the house and up the stairs in line of sight from the door way and Jongin frowned a little. Hongbin looked after him, shaking his head before offering Jongin an apologetic smile. “He’s a little slow to warm up to people.” He added, stepping back and gesturing for the pair to come in.

“Has he had dinner yet?” Kyungsoo asked, slipping out of his shoes. Hongbin let out a small laugh in response slipping into his own.

“He knew you were coming over. He tried to skip lunch so he would have a bigger appetite, but finally did eat a little something. I imagine he’ll be hungry again soon.” Hongbin replied and Kyungsoo nodded. “Thank you again, I owe you big time.” He added, opening the door.

“It’s no big deal, really. I think Taekwoon and you will make a good pair.” He stated and Hongbin’s cheeks tinted as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You know what he’s like to be around, so that eases my nerves a bit coming from you. Thanks.” He replied. “It was nice to get the chance to finally meet you, Jongin. I wish I had more time to stay and chat, bit I’m running behind already.” He said, giving the pair a small wave before leaving the house.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Kyungsoo said, looking up at Jongin. “I’m going to start on something for dinner. Hopefully Sanghyuk will get tired after eating and we can still have some alone time to watch a movie or something.” He said, pointing down the hall to their right. “The living room is through that doorway at the end of the entryway.” He added before going left through a swinging door that revealed enough for Jongin to deduct it was the kitchen.

Jongin looked right and started for the living room when a thud above him stopped him in his tracks. He remained still for a moment before slowly looking up to see Sanghyuk sitting on the second floor, legs and head through the safety railing. He slammed his heels against the wall they dangled before and Jongin flinched, realizing that had been the noise that had stopped him.

“So you’re what Hyung ditched my brother for?” The blond asked, leaning as far forward as the railing would allow him to. “What’s so special about you? You’re not even cute.” He added, sticking his tongue out and Jongin stared at him. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” He asked before plugging his nose. “Can’t be, you reek of dogs.”

What’s with this kid? Jongin wondered as the blond pulled his head and legs back from the railing, disappearing down the upstairs hall. He went into the living room and messed with the several remoted on the coffee table, the fourth one finally turning on the television. He head Kyungsoo in the entry way an hour later.

“Sanghyuk! Come down stairs, it’s time for dinner.” Kyungsoo called, and there was the patter of feet again before the blond appeared at the top of the stairs. “I was surprised when you didn’t join me while I was cooking.” Kyungsoo said as the blond made his way down the stairs, grabbing into his arm as Jongin entered the entryway.

“I had homework to finish.” He said, looking up at Kyungsoo, who looked to Jongin and waved him over, starting for the kitchen. Sanghyuk released the older to sit at the table, and Jongin sat across from him, Kyungsoo setting a plate before each of them before going and getting one for himself and stepping back over to the table. He started towards the side that Jongin was on when Sanghyuk caught the bottom of his shirt and tugged, bouncing in his seat.

“Sit with me!” He whined and Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s eyes narrow a little from the corner of his eye. Was the other… Jealous? Of a child? The thought made him inwardly smile and he sat right next to Sanghyuk, the three of them eating. Sanghyuk quickly turned into a chatter box, telling Kyungsoo about what seemed like every little thing that had happened since he had last seen the older. Jongin picked at his plate of spaghetti, eventually eating half of it before he put his fork down and pushed his plate forward. Sanghyuk looked from Kyungsoo to Jongin, stopping the story he had been in the middle of.

“Do you not like Hyung’s cooking?” He asked and Jongin looked up in surprise.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t eat much, and you kept picking at it like you thought it was gross!” The blond accused before looking at Kyungsoo. “I like your food!” He exclaimed before shoveling what was left on his plate into his mouth, going as far as to lick the plate clean. When he set the plate down, Kyungsoo giggled at the fact that sauce decorated one of his cheeks and his nose, not to mention his chin and mouth and he took a gentle hold of Sanghyuk’s chin as the little one opened his mouth to rattle more accusations towards Jongin. He shut up as Kyungsoo took his napkin and started to clean the sauce from his face. He set the napkin down, still holding the blond’s chin, his eyes flickering to Jongin’s tight expression before back to Sanghyuk. He licked his thumb, bringing it to the corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth to scrub off a stubborn patch of sauce and he saw Jongin look away from the corner of his eye, releasing Sanghyuk’s chin. A faint bush powdered the blond’s cheeks and something else about the situation clicked for the eldest. Sanghyuk had a crush on him; and he was going to have fun with it.

 

Over the next three hours he let Sanghyuk hold his hand when dragging him from the kitchen, sit in his lap while they watched cartoons, and even snuggle up against him as they watched Spiderman – Jongin making a weak protest that the blond was too old to be sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap to which Sanghyuk stuck his tongue out and sat in the older’s lap anyway. The kid fell asleep near the end of the movie, his head nestled in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and he fought back a smirk as Jongin clenched and unclenched his fist on the other side of the couch.

The credits rolled and Kyungsoo wrapped one arm around the bond’s torso, hooking the other under his knees before standing with him.

“I’m going to put him to bed.” He said, Jongin stiffly nodding. Sanghyuk didn’t stir in the slightest when Kyungsoo set him in his bed and pulled the covers over him and he laughed softly. The younger knew having a crush on his was pointless, didn’t he? For several reasons. He heard the front door close and he made is way from Sanghyuk’s room, Hongbin looking up from taking off his shoes when Kyungsoo got to the stairs, smiling at the other.

“Sanghyuk in bed?”

“Yeah, he’s been asleep for about half an hour. How was your date?” A blush crossed Hongbin’s cheeks again.

“It was really great. He’ quieter than you, but it’s a nice kind of quiet… you know?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I told you that you two would work well.” Kyungsoo said, looking through the doorway to the living room at Jongin. “Come on, I should get you home before it gets much later.” He said, the other nodding as he kept his gaze lowered and stood from the couch. He remained silent as Kyungsoo and Hongbin hugged goodbye, giving a nod when Hongbin wished him a goodnight, gripping the bottom of his shirt again as they walked in silence. Maybe this hadn’t been the best game to play, Kyungsoo thought. The other was taking it far too seriously. He stopped when they reached the fence around Jongin’s house, catching the younger by his arm when he kept walking.

“Even with what I said today, you think you’re going to lose me to a child?” He asked, the other finally making eye contact for the first time since dinner.

“N-no.”

“We’re lying now, are we?” Kyungsoo asked, arching an eyebrow. “I saw the way you acted when I started playing along with Sanghyuk’s little crush.” Jongin dropped his gaze again, scuffing the ground with his foot. “Hey.” Kyungsoo stepped closer, his height making it easy to look at the other others downcast face. “I meant what I said earlier, about us being soulmates? Do you no feel it? Is that why you won’t look at me?” Jongin tried to take a step back and Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the other’s arm. “Jongin.”

“Sanghyuk…. He said…” Jongin tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “He made it seem like… I was a down grade…. Compared to Hongbin-hyung.” He replied, his voice shaking a little. Kyungsoo sighed and the younger cringed.

“That boy is a brat more often than Baekhyun.” He muttered, reaching out to place his hand on Jongin’s cheek, the other looking at up again. “You are not a down grade, in any way. Hongbin’s handsome, sure.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin in a way that made his heart throb. “But you, Kim Jongin, are absolutely beautiful.” The younger’s eyes widened, feeling his heart start to pound as Kyungsoo lowered his hand. “Now, how about a goodnight kiss?” He asked and Jongin’s cheeks tinted. He leaned down, giving the other a quick peck on his cheeks before he straightened. Kyungsoo puffed out his lips in a small pout before pointing to them. “You missed.” He stated before stretching up on his toes to press his lips to Jongin’s.

 

Chapter Thirteen

 

“You’re going to Yixing-Hyung’s recital?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo was slipping on his shoes.

“Yes.”

“But he said it wasn’t a big deal and that none of us needed to go,” He added, sitting up from the couch he was laying on.

“And you believed that he meant that, because you’re a dumbass,” Kyungsoo sated and the brunet frowned.

“Yeol, we should get dressed and go with Kyungsoo,” He said as the younger came from their room, a pile of pillows and blankets in his arms.

“No,” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo said in unison, though Chanyeol’s was more of a whine.

“You two can’t sit still long enough, you’d get kicked out,” Kyungsoo said, grabbing his jacket. “So enjoy your date night in. I don’t want to come home to you two naked on the couch again,” He added, pocketing his keys before he left the pair alone.

 

Chanyeol dropped the mess of blankets and pillows onto the floor, padded his way to the television stand, putting in some romantic comedy that he had noticed Baekhyun paying attention to the previews for when they had been watching tv a few weeks ago. He then made his way back to the couch to put a couple of pillows where Baekhyun’s head had been, nudging him to lay back on them. The black haired male then took the blankets, draped them behind himself like a thick cape before flopping onto the smaller male who groaned in pain.

“How many times are you going to do that? I like being able to breathe you oaf,” Baekhyun grumbled, wincing and Chanyeol adjusted so his head was on the other’s chest, moving it around every few seconds until he heard the other’s heartbeat and he hummed contently. Baekhyun looked down at him, rolling his eyes before tugging on a small tuff of the younger’s hair. “You and your weird fixation with heartbeats,” He said and Chanyeol gave a small shrug before snugging closer, wrapping his arms under and around the brunet’s waist.

“It’s soothing. Makes me believe everything’s going to be okay, even when we fight,” Chanyeol said, turning his head a little bit to look up at the other with his right ear still over Baekhyun’s heart. “Any time we have, you’ve let me lie like this after things calmed down, and then we would talk things out.” Baekhyun found himself unable to look away from the other’s gaze, feeling his heart beat quicken, and Chanyeol smiled. “And I know it beats for me,” He added, looking back to the television screen.

“You’re so greasy, I need a shower,” Baekhyun mumbled, his cheeks burning as he reached for the remote, selecting play. The pair didn’t make it half way through the movie before Chanyeol was lulled to sleep by the sound of Baekhyun’s heartbeat, and soon after Baekhyun was by the rhythmic motion of the other’s breathing.

~

Yifan looked himself over in the mirror once more, adjusting his bow tie for at least the sixth time, groaning when he looked to his hair. Out of all the days to be having a bad hair day, why did it have to be today? He huffed a sigh, trying once again to fix it, but when it started looking worse he stopped, fearing how bad it would end up if he kept messing with it. He straightened his vest a little before making his way from his apartment and down the few blocks to the school. He was early, by quite a bit, and he found himself hopelessly unsure where he was supposed to be going.

 

The promotion committee really needed to do a better job at putting signs up for this sort of thing. He thought before he finally saw someone, a short male with dark brown hair, who wasn’t quite as dressed up at Yifan was. But he was pretty sure that the recital was the only thing going on at the end of the school year so he took a chance and called out to him.

“Hey! Are you here for the music recital?” He asked, the short male turning to him, pausing before giving him a nod “Do you… know where it is?” He pressed and the male pointed down the hall in the direction he had been going before Yifan ad called to him.

“Last door on the right; they’re always in the auditorium in this section of the building,” The other replied, Yifan looking down the hall where he was pointing. That would be easy enough to remember. He looked to the other to thank him, finding that he had already started walking down the hall again and he closed his mouth slowly before trailing after him.

It was almost an hour later before the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the hostess came onto the stage to give an over view of whom all were going to be performing. She clapped twice and the spot light on her went out, leaving the room in darkness for several moments. The sound of a piano filled the room and the spotlight slowly came back on, Yifan surprised to see Jia at the bench playing. Had she mentioned something about being part of this?

An hour later after several performances, some playing the piano, others the flute, some the cello and many others playing instruments that Yifan didn’t know the names of, the hostess returned and Yifan frowned. Where was the beautiful boy he had come to see?

“Alright, to conclude our performance this evening, we have Zhang Yixing, who was selected by the University of the Arts in China as representative for their school during his last performance. Please enjoy his final performance for us before he returns to his home country,” She said, looking to the left of the stage and waving towards herself.

Yifan’s heart jumped into his throat as the blond stepped out of the shadows and he was able to see a dimple poking into one of his cheeks as he smiled and thanked her before taking a seat at the piano. His heart thundered in his chest so loudly that he expected it to drown out the piece that the blond was playing, thankful that it didn’t. Again the blond – Yixing… He finally knew the other’s name – took turns between having his eyes closed as he played, and looking at the keys with that gentleness that made Yifan want to cry and he had to remind himself to breath throughout the other’s performance that didn’t last nearly long enough.

Yixing held the final cord for his piece as the lights in the auditorium slowly came back on, pulling his hands from the keys to stand and give a bow, and Yifan was once of the first few up to give him a standing ovation. The applause slowly faded and the hostess returned to the stage, thanking the crowd for joining the music department for their end of the year recital and wishing them all a wonderful break. Yifan saw the rows and rows of people begin to file out while Yixing was still standing on the stage. Once his row, fourth from the stage, filed out he made his own way to the isle and started weaving through the several people towards the blond. He had to tell him how radiant he looked playing the piano, how the way he looked at the piano mesmerized him, even just a hello would be enough-

He stopped, seeing another blond join Yixing on the stage, pulling him into a tight hug and when they pulled back his heart dropped from his throat, where it had been since the start of the performance, to his stomach as Yixing kissed the other on the cheek. The other blond looped his arm around Yixing’s and they started down the aisle, Yifan frozen as they passed him.

~

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna stop?”

“…Yeah.”

LuHan say up, and then moved off of Minseok’s legs that he had been straddling, sitting beside where the coper head was laying. He looked over at the other slowly, eyes trailing over his chest decorated with a few small hickies, then up to his closed eyes.

“Stop it,” Minseok said, and LuHan tensed.

“Stop what?”

“Feeling guilty,” Minseok replied and LuHan looked away from him as he sighed. Minseok opened his eyes, looking over to the other before he rolled onto his side to face him. “You’re not comfortable going any further, so we’re not going further. It’s as simple as that, so I don’t understand why you keep beating yourself up over it.”

“Because you are comfortable to go further,” LuHan argued and Minseok lifted his head, propping himself up with his right arm, the side of his head laying in the palm of his hand.

“And you know that for a fact, how?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow, which silence the brown haired male for a moment.

“Because… you’re not anxious when we go further than the time before.”

“Or I am, and I’m better at hiding it.” LuHan stared at him for a moment.

“What?” Minseok shook his head, sitting up and crisscrossing his legs, tugging his boxers down when they rode up his thighs.

“I’m nervous too. But I trust you won’t try to hurt me. That’s why I’m willing to let you take control,” He explained. “You’re so focused on trying to force yourself to be okay with going further to take care of me that you’re not listening to your own body,” He reached out, brushing the tips of his fingers over the other’s bare shoulder to test the water. When LuHan didn’t flinch, he rubbed his palm up and down the other’s upper arm to try and soothe him. “It practically screams stop. And I don’t like that,” He added.

LuHan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he nodded. “So, how about you pick a movie for us to watch, and I’ll make us something to drink?” Minseok offered, picking up LuHan’s folded short and his own folded shirt and pants from the floor, putting them in his laundry basket before retrieving a pair of sleep pants and a baggy shirt that LuHan kept in one of his dresser drawers. He held the sleepwear to the brown haired male alone with a smile that LuHan slowly tried to match as he took them. He turned from the other, slipping off the bed as he made his way to the bathroom to chance, and Minseok closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hand, taking a deep breath.

I need a shower. He thought, turning back to his dresser to pull out sleepwear for himself, trying to will his hard on away.

 

 

Chapter Fourteen:

 

The car ride had mainly been quiet, and Jongin’s mother soon slowed to a stop when they came to the first sign outside the dorms. 101-105, 201-205, 301-305 401-405. He gave his head a small shake when his mother looked at him from the driver’s seat.

“We need 347,” He stated, glancing over at his mother and then back out the window at the dorm building. She turned her attention forward and started down the long stretch of parking lot on the side of the dorm building, reaching almost the other end of it before they read a sign that had 345-350 on it and a small frown crossed Jongin’s lips. He saw the entrance to a staircase, he had seen several scattered along the stretch of building but so far the only elevator had been back by the first sign.

His mother backed into a parking space and the car that had been following close behind them pulled in beside them. The black haired male glanced to the car as his cousin got out of it and he soon followed suit, welcoming as his cousin looped an arm around one of his own.

“Okay, where’s the elevator?” Jongin looked to him before offering a small shrug.

“I don’t… think there is one over here, Sehun,” He said, meeting the other’s displeased expression with a sheepish smile. He looked to his mother and Sehun’s parents as they came over to the pair.

“Are you sure you two will be okay away from home? This place is so far away from the house,” Mrs. Oh said, placing her hand on Sehun’s cheek as he gave her a deep frown in response. Mrs. Kim laughed a little, looking to Mrs. Oh.

“They have each other, they’ll be fine,” She said, trying to keep the other from tearing up any more than she already was. Mrs. Oh nodded, retracting her hand from Sehun’s cheek.

“These boxes aren’t going to move themselves,” Mr. Oh teased as he opened the trunk and Sehun released Jongin’s arm, making his way over to his father. Jongin turned to the car with his own things, tensing when he saw his mother reach for the last box he had packed into the car.

“I know that one is really heavy,” He said quickly, moving beside his mother and grabbing a hold of the box. She watched him struggle a little with the box, reaching out to help but received a ‘no, no, I got it’ so she picked up a couple of smaller boxes and followed Sehun and his parents to the stairs, Jongin slowly behind them.

Mrs. Kim set the boxes she had grabbed on the kitchen counter, looking around the dorm. There was a decent sized kitchen with a breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from a small living room like area. The area was furnished with a couch, coffee table and recliner, a TV was mounted on the wall. On each side of the room was a door, one labeled AB and the other CD.

Sehun opened the door labeled AB, revealing two beds, each with their own night stand and a large wardrobe at the far end of the room. He set the box he had carried up by the wardrobe since he it had been labeled ‘closing’ looking back at the doorway as Jongin made his way in, setting the box he had carefully in the corner.

“Isn’t there someone else staying in this dorm with you two?” Came Mrs. Oh’s voice and the pair exited the room to see their parents gathered by the front door.

“The front desk said he wouldn’t be here until tomorrow. I think it was something about a flight problem,” Jongin explained.

“Flight problem?” Mr. Oh asked, opening the door so they could head back down the three flights of stairs for more boxes.

“He’s part of the exchange program; he’s from China,” Jongin said before they started down the stairs.

“Won’t it be hard for you two to talk with him? I didn’t know this school had an exchange program,” Jongin shrugged, looking to Sehun.

“If we don’t talk to him, it won’t be the end of the world,” He said, grabbing another box and stepping back from the trunk.

-

Just over an hour later they were hugging their parents good bye and grabbing the last two boxes. Up the stairs for thankfully the last time of the day, Sehun flopped back on the couch after setting the box on the coffee table.

“Why did that take so long, why didn’t we hire movers?” Sehun whined, closing his eyes. When there wasn’t any sign that Jongin had heard him, he looked at where the other stood in the kitchen. His hands were still on the box he had set down, a dazed look in his eyes. “Jongin? … Jongin!” The dark haired male jumped, finally looking over at Sehun. “You okay?” Jongin nodded once.

“Yeah, fine,” He said, releasing the box and walking around the breakfast bar, towards their room. “I’m gonna start unpacking,” He said, entering the room and closing the door behind himself. Sehun’s mouth crooked down in a frown and he sat up before sliding his legs off from being hooked over the arm of the couch so he was sitting up right. If Jongin was feeling nervous, Sehun was who he should go to; they both knew that He stared at the door for a few minutes before pushing himself up off the couch and over to the closed door. He opened it in one smooth motion, freezing ahis eyes widened at what resided inside.

“Jongin?” He started, eyes on his cousin who had turned to look back at Sehun from his position, sitting on the floor in front of the box he had put in the corner. The box was now open, Monggu and Jjangu’s heads peeking out over the top, Jjangah in his arms. “You did hear your mom when she told you that pets weren’t allowed, right?”

“I… Yeah,” Jongin sighed, looking back at Jjangah. “But Sehun I… How could I leave my babies? They need me.” Sehun stared at the back of the other’s head for a moment before he shook his own with a sigh.

“If you get caught and we get kicked out, you’re the one explaining it to our parents,” He said flatly.

“I won’t get caught!” Jongin retorted just before his mobile started to ring. He set Jjangah in his lap, digging a hand into his pocket, selecting answer after glancing at the caller id. Why was his sister calling?

“Hello? Noona, is something wrong?” he got out before flinching and holding the phone from his ear.

“Mom told me to check on your dogs while she was gone to take you to your dorm, and guess who I can’t find?” They heard from the speaker, and Jongin sighed, holding it back to his ear.

“You can’t find them?” Jongin asked as innocently as he could, and Sehun was sure that his sister was pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

“I called mom, she should be back there in half an hour. And she better come home with all three of your dogs. They belong here keeping Ddalgi company.”

Before Jongin could reply there was a soft click and he lowered the phone, sighing as it read ‘call ended’, and he looked over at Sehun.

“I guess that means hiding them under my bed isn’t going to work as well as I thought…”

~

How LuHan had managed to be a fourth year that still needed a basic class for his degree was beyond both Minseok and himself. At least it would be easy to pass the class, so he didn’t need to worry all that much about it. All he needed to do was be sure he participated and he would get credit for it. Another upside was it was a dance class. Those didn’t have much stress attached to them, which was a pleasant thought to start the year off- he was under enough stress from the spats he had been having with Minseok lately.

He strolled into the dance room, slipping his bag off his shoulder and removing his shoes and socks. Turning to scan the room, his gaze stuck on a pair in the corner- one was blond licking his lips; the other had black hard and slightly darker skin. Both appeared to be a little on edge, and LuHan found himself making his way to them.

“No need to look so nervous-” He trailed off as the pair looked to him, a feeling of Deja vu flowing over him. “Wait, how old are you?” He asked.

“Nineteen,” the blond replied, shifting from one foot to the other.

“So you two are freshies,” He stated, the blond offering a small frown in response that almost pulled a laugh from LuHan at how the corners of his mouth tugged down in a literal frowny face. “I’m a fourth year, so be sure to call me ‘hyung’.”

The dark haired boy jumped a little as the dance instructor entered the room with a loud call of ‘I hope you’re all warmed up already’ which gained displeased groans in response. LuHan started to turn away from the pair and get in a good position to follow the instructor when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He looked back, a little surprised to see the hand belonged to the blond.

“What, Hyung?” He asked and LuHan’s eyebrows knitted together, confusion spreading across his face.

“He means your name,” The dark haired boy piped up and the blond released LuHan’s sleeve.

“LuHan,” He replied and the pout left the blond’s face.

“I’m Sehun. He’s Jongin,” he said, gesturing to the dark haired male.

LuHan gave a nod then went to make his way to a good position to follow the instructor, calling ‘don’t worry about being bad at first’ over his shoulder. He watched the pair move to the second row from the front, and they kept looking over at one another as the class went through several arm, leg and torso stretched before the instructor showed them a simple routine. He turned to face the class after walking them through it, watching the students go through the motions as he called out the moves. This process repeated through a few different routines before the teacher clapped to still their motions. He looked around, his expression pleased.

“Do we have any dance majors here in class?” He asked, Sehun and Jongin looking at each other again.

LuHan watched them look back at the teacher as they took one another’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and raising their free hands. The instructor waved them over to himself, other students moving back as he shooed them away from the center of the dance floor.

“Please, show everyone what you can do,” He asked.

Their handhold tightened on each other’s hand before they slowly let go and stepped a few feet apart. The instructor flipped on the music player and the pair stood still long enough to get a sense of the beat before they started to dance. Jongin didn’t appear nervous as all, as if dancing was as natural as breathing for him, and while Sehun didn’t seem entirely sure of himself, LuHan felt his mouth hang open a little at the way he moved. When he felt someone grab his arm he jumped a little, turning to meet Lao Gao’s gaze.

“Dude, you’re staring,” Lao Gao said and LuHan felt his cheeks burn. “Also, class is over. They’re just practicing by themselves now, not demonstrating,” added and LuHan turned away, fumbling with sliding his shoes back on and picking up his bag before bolting from the dance room.

 

 

Chapter fourteen

 

Yifan’s eyes trailed up to the clock, a small sigh passing his lips before he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, propping his elbow up on the desk. Ten more minutes until this class ended and he had to go for his second exciting day as a mentor. He looked back at the board where the professor was writing down important due dates for the term, saying there would be no exceptions, and blah, blah, blah. As the professor went on for the whole ten minutes the thought of skipping out on the mentorship all together crossed his mind. There had been three mentors without mentees after people had been paired up, which meant that they didn’t need him, right? As if they were going to get any more mentees this term.

 

The professor finally dismissed the class and he slid his book and notebook into his bag, filing out of the class along with everyone else. He made it halfway to the mentoring classroom before changing his mind and direction. They weren’t going to need him, and with any luck the pianist he had seen practicing for and playing at the end of the year reception would be practicing in one of the music rooms. As he continued down the hall through the thinning crowd his focus escaped him, his head filling with thoughts of the blond Chinese man… and the images were soon followed by the memory of him kissing another blond’s cheek after he had played at the end of the year recital.

 

He was brought to the real world, his mood a little soured, when he knocked shoulders with someone. He looked behind himself to see the person running down the hall, calling ‘sorry! Emergency!” over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner of the hall. Yifan turned back to the direction he had been going and that she had come from, stopping. There were five guys, shoulder to shoulder, facing a corner while most of them laughed at something.

 

“He can’t even say where he’s trying to go,” One snorted, tossing his head back in a cackle, giving just enough of a window for Yifan to see blond hair. He ran over to the gang, grabbing the back of the one who had spoken’s shirt and gave a hard yank back. The male stumbled back and his grin was stripped from his face, as he looked at Yifan with slight alarm. Not that Yifan noticed as he was looking at the blond he had revealed- far from the one he had expected to see, but the moment he registered the tear streaks on the boy’s cheeks he shot a glare at the guy he had pulled back.

“Leave him alone,” He said lowly, shifting his glare around to all the faces that were now watching his. The one that he had pulled back straightened, then raised his chin and sneered at Yifan.

“Cry baby needs someone to fight his battles from him,” He laughed, though it cut off when Yifan took a step towards him. “Let’s go,” He sniffed before turning and walking away. Three of the others followed immediately, the last staying back long enough to shove the blond hard enough to send him to the floor before hurrying after his friends. Yifan glared after the group until he heard a sniffle from behind and he turned his attention to the other, dropping beside him.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked. “Are you lost? Is that why they were picking on you?”

“L-lost,” The other copied, nodding, his voice thick with an accent Yifan recognized.

“You’re…” He trailed off before starting again. “Are you part of the exchange program?” he asked, switching to Chinese and the other looked up at him with wide eyes still laced with tears. He nodded quickly, reaching up and wiping at his eyes, sniffling again. Yifan stood, offering a hand down to the other as well as a small smile.

“My name’s Yifan. I’m one of the mentors,” He introduced, pulling the other to his feet when he took his hand. The blond swallowed hard, then tried to smile back.

“ZiTao.”

~

“I’m sorry, Yifan-ah, but you’re already assigned to a mentee,” The head of the exchange committee said, looking between Yifan and ZiTao. “We have a few mentors he can choose from, if that would make you feel better,” She said, looking back down at ZiTao’s file.

“Then one of them can have the girl you paired me up with yesterday,” Yifan argued, his eyes giving a quick scan of the room. “She’s not even here, so I don’t see why it matters.”

“Yifan-ah, if we let everyone pick their own pairs for this there would still be people who wouldn’t get picked and it wouldn’t be fair because we would have to pair them up any way. That’s why we pair everyone up at random. I’m sure his mentor will take care of him.”

“I’m the one who found him, so I should be the one to take care of him,” Yifan’s voice rose a little, gaining the attention of several others in the room, and ZiTao reached out, taking a light hold of his arm. Yifan looked to him, taking in a deep breath. Yelling probably wasn’t going to get this to end how he wanted it.

The committee head looked from one to the other before she signed, closing his file and interlocking her fingers, setting her hand on top of the file. “I’ll make you a deal,” She started and both looked back to her. “ZiTao-ssi, being a first year, has to live in the dorms. He currently is set up to move in with two others in a four person dorm room,” She explained, looking from one to the other slowly. “You can take on the role of being his mentor… If, and only if, you move into the dorm with the three first years,” She said, watching Yifan’s eyes light up before his eyebrows knifed together.

“You mean I would have to babysit two other first years?” He asked.

“If you don’t want to, I’ll put him in someone else’s care,” She said, reaching over for a file that said ‘Mentor’ and Yifan reached out.

“No!” he exclaimed and she looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. “I’ll do it. Just… tell me what dorm, and I’ll go pack once we’re done here,” She smiled, opening ZiTao’s file again.

“Dorm room 347,” She replied, her tone a lot more pleased than Yifan’s, who sighed in response. “And today the mentors are supposed to be showing their mentees around the campus, so you two are free to go,” She added, writing in ZiTao’s file that Wu Yifan was his mentor and turning to the stack of matched mentors and mentees to pull out Yifan’s to change the information in it.

“Come on,” Yifan said to ZiTao, leading him out of the room. “Let’s get you home.”

 

“I don’t understand why they didn’t assign you to a dorm of other exchange students,” Yifan muttered as they walked down the hallway towards the dorm. ZiTao looked to him before back ahead, giving a small shrug in response. He still hadn’t spoken since giving Yifan his name, which was starting to worry him. They eventually got to the correct dorm room and Yifan hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. There was a pause before the door lock clicked and opened slowly to reveal a blond and a dark haired pair. Yifan noticed ZiTao shift a little closer to him and he resisted the sudden urge to pull him into his side.

“I’m Wu Yifan. I’ve been assigned to your dorm to watch over the three of you while I mentor Huang ZiTao,” He explained, feeling ZiTao grab onto the back of his shirt lightly.

“You’re the exchange student, right?” The blond in the doorway asked and there was a pause before ZiTao gave a slow nod. The dark haired male beside the blond gave a tug on his arm.

“Sehun, let them in,” He said and Sehun looked at him before to the Chinese pair, stepping back. Yifan and ZiTao entered the dorm, ZiTao still partially hidden behind Yifan as the elder closed the door.

“Which room is ZiTao’s?” Yifan asked and Sehun pointed to the door behind them.

“Jongin and I took the other one, so you two can share that one,” He explained, noticing ZiTao take a small step closer to Yifan, looking down at the floor. He looked to Jongin, nudging his shoulder a little. “You’re staring again, Hyung,” He said and Jongin snapped his attention to him, blinking.

“He…” Jongin looked back to ZiTao. “He looks like he’s been crying…” He pointed out softy, intending for Sehun to be the only one to hear him, but the way ZiTao’s grp tightened he knew they had heard him as well. Yifan took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around ZiTao’s waist before he lead the younger through the door Sehun had pointed to.

“Here, sit,” Yifan nudged and the other sat on the bed by the window, Yifan kneeling down in front of him. “I need to go pack up my apartment and explain my sudden leave to my landlord. Plus get keys to the dorm for you and me. I’ll be back as soon as I can, alright?”

“I can go with you,” ZiTao replied, frowning. His eyes flickered to the doorway, catching the duo peaking in before they disappeared.

“ZiTao, you’ve had a long enough day today. Stay here, you don’t have to worry; I’ll tell them not to bother you. You should rest, and we’ll go out to eat or something if you want, when I get back. Okay?”

ZiTao’s frown hadn’t left his lips but he gave Yifan a nod and Yifan reached out, petting the other’s head. “I’ll be back soon,” He assured as he stood, ZiTao turning to follow his touch as Yifan pulled back. ZiTao slid out of his shoes before he moved up on the bed, lying down so he was facing the wall and Yifan felt his heart throb a little before he exited the room. He closed the door halfway, lancing back inside before he turned his attention to the duo on the couch.

“He seems to be having a hard time learning Korean, or he wasn’t taught much before he came here. I found him being harassed by a group that were enjoying making him cry because he was lost and didn’t know how to say where he was trying to go,” Yifan explained, watching Jongin look to the door and grip at the fabric of his jeans. “I need to go get my things and sort out a bunch of this. It was decided I would live here about half an hour ago, can you two…” He looked through the doorway once again. “Can you watch over him while I’m gone? I don’t think he’ll ask for anything, but,”

“We’ll take care of him,” Sehun said, Jongin nodding as his eyes were still locked on the door. “It’ll be like with a little kid who doesn’t know many words. We’ll find a way to figure out what he needs if it comes to that; Jongin’s great with kids,” He continued.

“You can count on us, Yifan- Hyung,” Jongin said, looking to him finally. “We won’t hurt him,” Yifan was still hesitant, but he made his way from the dorm to take care of things.

 

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other, Sehun being the first up from the couch to peek through the ajar door once again. Jongin joined him and they looked at each other before Sehun opened the door and they padded their way towards where ZiTao way lying. Jongin saw the way ZiTao’s body quivered and he grabbed onto Sehun’s arm to stop him, ZiTao tensing at the new sound in the room. ZiTao shifted a little, looking over his shoulder to the duo and Jongin tightened his grip on Sehun’s arm as ZiTao curled a little more into the ball his frame was already folded into, hiding his face wand dampening his shirt with the tears there. Sehun tried to step closer and Jongin tugged on his arm, shaking his head when Sehun looked at him. Sehun gave a single nod and Jongin released his arm, watching as Sehun sat on the edge of ZiTao’s bed, the older shrinking a little.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Sehun said, slowly and softly, shifting loser as Jongin joined him on the bed. He reached out and felt a little less like this was a bad idea when ZiTao didn’t flinch under his touch. Sehun pulled ZiTao’s arm down so it wasn’t hiding his face and after a moment ZiTao sat up, facing the two.

“You’re safe with us,” Jongin said, ZiTao sniffling in response. “Do you… understand that?” He asked and ZiTao nodded after a moment. Tears welled up in his eyes again and he slumped against Sehun’s chest, the younger a little surprised. Sehun wrapped an arm around him gently and ZiTao shifted a little closer, a faint whine escaping him before Jongin moved to his other side. Jongin and Sehun looked to each other before Sehun tilted his head, resting his cheek on top of ZiTao’s head. Jongin rest his own against ZiTao’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around the sniffling figure as Sehun had, hearing him mumble something in Chinese.

 

Yifan finally got back, bringing up a couple boxes of things from his car, four hours later. He hadn’t gotten everything packed, not by a long shot since he quickly ran out of boxes to pack his things in, but he got things he would need in the next few days; his school books, some clothes, toiletries, and the perishables from his fridge. He set the box holding food beside the fridge, looking around. Where was the duo he had left ZiTao with? He stepped to the open door to his and ZiTao’s room, taken aback by what he saw.

Sehun was resting against the headboard of ZiTao’s bed, the older tucked into his side while Jongin laid halfway on top of the two blonds one arm and leg draped over them. Yifan’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled. Sehun’s eyes opened, and Yifan mouthed ‘thank you’ to which the blond nodded, closing his eyes again, Yifan stepping back and turning to go get the rest of the things from his car. He put the food away in the fridge, carrying the rest of his boxes as quietly as he could into the rom. Once he had, he moved over to the trio, tapping Sehun n the shoulder.

“If you and Jongin want to, you can leave him to me,” He said softly when Sehun looked to him. “That doesn’t look like a very comfortable position to sleep in,” Sehun looked down at ZiTao and Jongin, nudging the ladder with his foot to wake him. “Thank you both. I had no idea this was what you would do when I asked you to watch after him.”

“He was scared… We wanted to make him feel safe,” Jongin said. “We didn’t know what to say to him to do that.”

“Touch has always helped us when one of us was upset,” Sehun said, looking from Jongin to Yifan. “That might be because of our bond, but it didn’t seem like it would hurt to try it with ZiTao. He didn’t pull away, he leaned into me,” Sehun explained, Yifan reaching to pull ZiTao up a bit so Sehun could move out from under him. Sehun stood, moving to stand by the foot of the bed where Jongin was sitting, ZiTao finally opening his eyes. ZiTao looked up at Yifan as he started to lay the younger back onto the bed, and Yifan offered a smile to him.

“It’s alright, you can go back to sleep ZiTao,” He soothed and ZiTao sat up instead, pointing to Sehun and Jongin, who were very apparently confused as he started talking in Chinese. Yifan nodded and replied before looking to them. “He was telling me about you two coming to comfort him,” Yifan explained, looking back to ZiTao, asking him something. ZiTao looked to Sehun and Jongin, lowering his hand.

“Kausahanida,” He said, Yifan wincing a little as he smiled, correcting the other, who tried again. “Thank you,” he said, and the duo offered a smile.

“Goodnight,” Jongin said, slid off the bed as Sehun lead the way out of the room, closing the door as they exited.

“Are you still tired? Yifan asked, and ZiTao looked to him, nodding. “I have a shirt you can wear. Your things should be here tomorrow afternoon according to the help desk for the dorms,” Yifan said, making his way to one of the boxes he had brought, opening and digging through the folded clothing. He pulled out a short sleeved white shift that was loose on him and a pair of sleep shorts, handing them to ZiTao who had followed him to the other side of the room.

“Here,” he said and the other took the sleepwear before making his way into the bathroom in their room to change. Yifan pulled out a shirt for himself, changing into it and finding a pair of pants for himself by the time that ZiTao came back out of the bathroom. “They fit you alright?” Yifan asked and ZiTao looked down, pulling at the waistband hidden by the length of the shirt.

“My hips are bigger than yours,” he replied.

“You don’t have to wear them, you can sleep in just your boxers,” Yifan said, and ZiTao shook his head. Yifan gave a small shrug, taking his turn in the bathroom to change into his sleep pants. When he came back ZiTao hadn’t made his way back to his own bed, and he messed with the hem at the bottom of Yifan’s shirt. “Are you okay?” He asked and ZiTao nodded before swallowing hard.

“Can I… sleep in your bed?” He asked, peeking through his bangs at Yifan. “Just for tonight…” He added and Yifan nudged him towards his bed, crawling in under the covers after him.


	5. 16-20

Chapter sixteen

 

“LuHan, Baekhyun and… Kyungsoo,” The vocal instructor called, looking around at the nervous faces of her class. “I know it may seem early for this decision, but the showcase you will be performing in is a month away,” she explained. “The rest of you are dismissed, I’ll see you in class Monday,” She added, and the other students filed out of the practice room before she turned a smile to the three that remained. “I look forward to hearing the three of you together. Do you need me to find a pianist for your part of the showcase?”

“Yixing-hyung is a good friend of Kyungsoo’s and mine, we can ask him, unless LuHan-hyung had someone in mind,” Baekhyun stated, glancing at the eldest. LuHan paused before shaking his head and they looked back to the teacher.

“Please let me know Monday if he’s agreed to play for you. If he does, please try to get the chance to practice between now and then,” She said, picking up four small booklets, offering two to Baekhyun, one to Kyungsoo and the last to LuHan. The three left the classroom, Baekhyun turning to LuHan.

“I’m sure Yixing-hyung will agree, when do you have a free period?” He asked, noticing the way LuHan shifted, tightening his grip on his bag for a moment before he relaxed.

“I’m free for the rest of the afternoon.”

“How about we meet in the practice room in half an hour? The one with the grand piano,” Baekhyun suggested smiling as LuHan offered one of his own.

“Sounds like a plan,” He agreed, giving a small wave before heading to the campus’ café.

 

“Where’s your friend?” The barista asked and LuHan gave him a curious look. “Copper hair, baby face? Pretty sure he bleeds caffeine?” The barista detailed and LuHan felt his mobile buzz in his pocket as if on cue.

“I think class,” He replied, watching the barista start on his usual.

“You two are usually attached at the hip, but I’ve rarely seen you two together lately. I guess it is only the first week, so you’re probably still figuring out your schedules to find time to hang out,” He finished, swiping LuHan’s card and handing it back along with an iced Americano.

“Something like that,” LuHan mumbled taking both and heading towards the practice room to wait.

 

“Yixing-hyung!” Baekhyun called, the blond looking over at him from the sheet music he was working on. “The teacher selected Kyungsoo and I along with someone else for the showcase,” He explained, sitting beside Yixing accepting a high five from Jongdae; who was currently on the other side of the table, leaning forward and dragging Junmyeon by the arm he had around the elder’s neck to do so. Junmyeon shot him a small pout, fixing his shirt when they sat back.

“We were wondering if you would play for us,” Baekhyun asked, and Yixing smiled.

“Of course. When do you want to practice?”

“Baekhyun already told the other, LuHan-hyung, that we would practice now,” Kyungsoo said and Yixing giggled, collecting his papers and slipping them into his bag.

“I have about an hour before my next class, so that’s not a problem,” Yixing stated, looking to Jongdae and Junmyeon. “You two can head home, I’ll be back around three after my class since I don’t have work today,” He said, Jongdae grinning in response.

“You hear that, Junnie? We have three hours of alone time~” The brunet teased, turning Junmyeon’s ears red before hauling the older from the table. Kyungsoo shook his head while Baekhyun and Yixing laughed, following the shorter’s lead to meet LuHan in the practice room. Once greetings had been exchanged Yixing sat at the piano and Baekhyun handed him the sheet music book for him to look over quickly before they got to work. The soft ring of Yixing’s mobile caused them all to stop a while later and Yixing pulled his mobile out.

“Is there a reason you set an alarm?” LuHan asked, watching Yixing dismiss it and close the key cover of the piano, eyes flickering to the clock in perfect view for all four of them to see.

“I zone out sometimes-“

“Sometimes?” Baekhyun laughed and Yixing shook his head, smiling and looking back to LuHan.

“And my art class starts today, so I wanted to make sure I went to it,” He explained, slipping the sheet music book into his bag.

“Why do I get the feeling that Junmyeon-hyung’s the one who suggested that?” Kyungsoo asked, closing his booklet.

“Would you be alright trading numbers, LuHan-Ge? It’ll make setting up practice times a little easier,” Yixing asked and LuHan nodded, pulling out his own mobile, ignoring the text from Minseok telling him to come to their usual café when he got out of class. After LuHan gave his number to the three, Kyungsoo was the first to excuse himself, rolling his eyes as Baekhyun made a playful threat to tell Chanyeol that he was going to see Jongin without him.

 

“You staying to practice, Hyung?” Sehun asked, pulling on his shoes before looking to where Jongin was focused on the mirror, still going over the routine the class had ended with the day before.

“Yeah, for a bit longer,” The dark haired male replied. “You didn’t need to come keep me company,” He added, turning to face Sehun.

“Made more sense than going all the way back to the dorm for twenty minutes before I would have had to head to work,” Sehun replied. “And it’s fun watching the difference between your ballet and our hip hop classes,” He added, heading towards the door. “Don’t wear yourself out too much, Yifan-hyung might try to mother you like he does to ZiTao-hyung.” Sehun gave a wave to Jongin before leaving the dancer to his own thoughts. He passed Kyungsoo at the end of the sports hall, watching the older closely and freezing when the spoke.

“Is Jongin practicing still?” Sehun nodded and Kyungsoo gave a curt nod in response, heading the rest of the way down the hall. He peaked through the window, his breath catching in his throat as he watched his boyfriend move. He wasn’t sure how long he had been watching him through the window or from the open door when he finally remembered how to operate it, but it didn’t feel like nearly long enough as on a turn Jongin froze like a deer in head lights.

“I d-didn’t hear you come in, Hyung,” Jongin stammered before Kyungsoo was across the room, pinning Jongin with his back against the mirror, stretching up on his tip toes and crashing his lips against Jongin’s. Kyungsoo broke the kiss when Jongin tried to pull back for air and tilted his forehead, pressing it against Jongin’s as their breaths came out in soft pants.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Kyungsoo asked, Jongin’s breath hitching as his cheeks darkened. Kyungsoo pulled back and intertwined his fingers with Jongin’s, kissing each of the younger’s knuckles while looking up at a very flustered Jongin.

“Let’s get out of here. I want you to dance for me some more.”

 

 

Yifan offered a smile as ZiTao finally released him arm and looked up at him. There had yet to be a conflict in their schedules with him meeting ZiTao after his classes and walking him to his next, other than the small group communication studies class that Yifan had. ZiTao got out an hour earlier and had no other class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so ZiTao was the one who would come to meet Yifan at the end of the class after spending time at the lunch table with the other Chinese friends of Yifan’s. It was Wednesday though, and he could feel the pout radiating off of the younger as Yifan was dropping him off for his English class.

“The mentor program made sure that all the mentees had English together, and the teacher is from China. You’ll be fine, ZiTao,” Yifan soothed and ZiTao’s pout fade. “Sehun has work, but when he gets home how does a hot pot sound? We can get all get to know each other a little better,” He suggested and ZiTao brightened, nodding. Yifan reached out, petting ZiTao’s head a couple times before nudging him towards the open classroom door and ZiTao, for once, didn’t offer up a resistance at the separation. Yifan watched until ZiTao had taken a seat, and then turned away, jumping a little when he almost walked into Victoria.

“Making sure our baby is getting along with his classmates?” She asked and Yifan responded by rolling his eyes.

“I still don’t know how or why you decided ZiTao was our child.”

“Because he’s just a baby,” Victoria shrugged.

“That doesn’t mean he’s our child just because of that,” Yifan argued and she stepped past him towards the classroom door.

“You’re so mean to make me raise our baby all on my own,” She called over her shoulder, Yifan shaking his head. He watched ZiTao’s eyes light up when he saw Victoria make her way to him and running her fingers through his hair before sitting next to him . At least that made him feel a little better with how much ZiTao dreaded the idea of the class.

Yifan made his way from the classroom and through the building to the arts hall, quickly finding his class and taking a seat in the far side of the room. He pulled out his pencil pouch and set it beside the one of the feet of his easel, an odd feeling trailing down his spine. His first thought was it was just a chill from the door to the classroom, maybe there was a window open, but as he sat back up he felt the color drain from his face when he saw the blond in the doorway.

“Yixing! Come sit over here!” Yifan heard the girl beside him call, Yixing’s eyes moving to hers and he was giving a smile and a wave before he took the seat next to her. Yifan forced himself to breath and look at his easel before someone could catch him staring, his mind swimming with questions. Wasn’t Yixing supposed to be in China? That’s what the hostess had said. So why-

“It’s really sweet that you declined the offer to go to that music academy to finish school with Junmyeon.” Yifan flinched, his stomach sinking. That’s right, the guy who had kissed and snuggled into his angel.

“We’re bonded,” He heard Yixing say and it put another cold feeling into his stomach. “There’s no way I could leave him, and he doesn’t have much interest in moving to China with me.”

Yifan ducked his head down a little, thankful when the teacher came in to start class. Once the class had ended he waited for everyone else to shuffle from the classroom before he collected his own things and went to meet ZiTao. The blond was leaning against the lockers outside of the classroom, playing with his mobile, but as Yifan got closer the blond looked up and frowned as he stared ahead, then turned his gaze to meet Yifan’s.

“Ge, what’s wrong?” ZiTao asked, Yifan stopping beside him.

“What do you man?” He asked, ZiTao latching onto his arm as usual.

“Something feels strange,” ZiTao stated, pressing his cheek to Yifan’s shoulder as they headed from the building and to the parking lot that Yifan’s car was parked in.

“It’s not something you need to worry about,” Yifan said, reaching over to pet ZiTao’s head as the younger climbed into the passenger seat. ZiTao didn’t look convinced, but he nodded, bucking up as Yifan closed the door for him and got into the driver’s seat. Yifan started driving away from the campus, and by proximity away from the dorms and ZiTao looked to him with a curious gaze. “We’re going to the store,” He stated and ZiTao nodded, looking back out the window.

“Sehun has work today, right?” ZiTao asked, and Yifan hummed in confirmation “We could go to your apartment after we go shopping. I can help you pack the rest of your things,” ZiTao suggested and Yifan smiled.

“You don’t have to help me pack, ZiTao.”

“I know,” The blond replied simply, pulling a chuckle from Yifan.

The pair decided to drop the groceries off at the dorm before heading to Yifan’s apartment, which made even more sense when Yifan thought about the boxes in their room that he had used to bring over the first of his things. ZiTao unlocked and opened the door, before proceeding to close it and Yifan bumped into him.

“ZiTao?” He asked, noticing how the younger’s ears were now pink. He nudged ZiTao to the side, opening the door to see a very embarrassed looking Jongin straddling the lap of a vaguely familiar looking doe-eyed male, blinking as Jongin hastily moved off of the other male’s lap.

“I-I thought you were going to your apartment after class,” Jongin stammered and Yifan moved from the doorway, gesturing for ZiTao to come in and murmuring to him that it was safe. ZiTao set the bag he had on the counter, busying himself with putting the groceries away.

“We are, but we decided to go shopping first and ask you what time Sehun got off work. I haven’t gotten your numbers yet,” Yifan explained, letting ZiTao take the grocery bags from his hand and working on putting them away as well; anything that kept him from looking over at the pair on the couch.

“He should be home around 7:30,” Jongin said, watching Yifan’s eyes travel to the dark haired male beside him.

“You… went to the music recital at the end of last term, didn’t you?” He asked, the other giving a slow nod.

“Kyungsoo-hyung has a friend who got an award and special nominations for his piano skills,” Jongin said, a blank look crossing Yifan’s face.

“Zhang Yixing?” He asked, and Kyungsoo nodded again. Yifan jumped a little when he felt ZiTao’s fingers against his arm again and he looked down at him.

“Let’s go, Ge,” ZiTao said softly and Yifan nodded, making quick work of retrieving the empty boxes from his room. ZiTao was in the doorway when Yifan stopped, looking back at Jongin.

“So if Kyungsoo is your…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I thought you and Sehun-” Yifan cut off as a dark look flashed through Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo’s hand moving over one of Jongin’s.

“Sehun and I are cousins, we’re just really close,” Jongin replied in a small, even voice and Yifan gave a single nod.

“Got it. Sorry I brought it up,” He replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly before he turned and followed ZiTao out of the dorm.

 

Chapter seventeen

 

LuHan entered his and Minseok’s usual café seeing the copper haired male waving as he was sitting at one of the back tables. He made his way over, sitting across from Minseok, who slid one of the cups in front of him towards LuHan.

“Iced Americano, as usual,” the older smiled and LuHan gave one in response.

“Seems that everyone knows my usual,” He said and Minseok’s head tilted a little in response. “The barista that we usually order from knew what to make before I even got up to the counter,” He explained and Minseok gave a nod and took a drink of his own coffee. Setting the cup down as LuHan took his straw between his lips, Minseok stood and sat on the booth side of the table next to LuHan, who almost choked on his drink in response.

They sat and talked about how their classes were going as usual and Minseok finished his coffee by the time LuHan had drank half of his own. LuHan looked around at the faces of the other customers, tensing when he felt Minseok’s arm loop around his. He pulled his arm away, scooting away from the other who frowned in response.

“There’s too many people here,” LuHan said, Minseok’s frown changing from a pout to an irritated one.

“Aren’t you getting tired of that?” Minseok asked, moving back to the other side of the table when LuHan reached out towards him.

“I’ve told you, PDA makes me uncomfortable,” LuHan said, Minseok not bothering to pay him so much as a glance the next half hour that they were there before LuHan suggested they head back to Minseok’s apartment. As they walked LuHan tried to take Minseok’s hand in his own when there was no one else around, but the other pulled his hand away and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He still refused to look at LuHan.

“Minseok, please. Talk to me,” LuHan pleaded as the other unlocked his apartment, hearing Minseok sigh. He slid out of his shoes as Minseok did, closing the door and padding to the middle of the living room, where Minseok stood with his back to LuHan.

“Talking doesn’t change anything with you,” Minseok said, turning to face LuHan. “You’re always so concerned about what other people think about who’s holding your hand that you never seem to be concerned with how it affects the one you’re holding hands with.” LuHan opened his mouth to retort, the arch of Minseok’s eyebrow enough to silence him. “I can understand being nervous of PDA during the first couple months, but we’ve been together for close to seven and you still refuse to be closer than a foot from me when there are three other people in a restaurant dining room with us. All the worrying, people watching to see where their eyes are… is the exhaustion and stress really worth it?” LuHan looked down, rubbing his upper arm.

“I’m not… out, like you are.”

“LuHan! People don’t care as much as you think they do,” Minseok argued, his voice raising a little. “I’ve walked this town hand in hand with a partner before, and we got maybe one double take. People don’t care, you’re the only one bothered by holding hands while being outside of this room.”

“You said you were patient, that we could take things as slowly as I needed. I’m just-”

“Embarrassed?” LuHan flinched, looking back up at Minseok with wide eyes.

“What? N-no, I-”

“Because the only time you don’t act like you’re embarrassed or ashamed to be with me is when no one else can see me,” Minseok’s voice had returned to his usual volume, his shoulders slumping a little. “That’s what it honestly feels like,” He said, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and took a step back to sit on his couch. “It feels like you’re ashamed to be with me,” He finished, thumb against his temple as his other fingers pushed his bangs up, resting against his forehead as he looked up at the LuHan.

“That’s not… That’s not what I’m trying to make you feel,” LuHan stated and Minseok nodded, closing his eyes.

“I know. I’m just...” Minseok sighed, his hand shifting so his palm hid his eyes. “I’m just done,” He said, LuHan tensing.

“I… I thought you said we were bonded. That we were soul mates,” LuHan said. He had looked up a little about soulmates after Minseok had brought it up. Once people bonded, they were bonded for life; that was why the bonds were such a big deal.

“I guess I was wrong,” Minseok said, taking a slow breath. “I’m sorry,” He added, the tiredness of his voice trapping LuHan’s in his throat. He stood there in for a few moments before he turned and slid his shoes back on, leaving Minseok in silence.

 

LuHan was thankful that the next day his only class was dance, and someone was smiling upon him when their instructor gave them the last half hour of class as free time. He sat across from Sehun and Jongin, feeling a small sting in his chest when the conversation was steered towards partners.

“Kyungsoo-Hyung said he had something planned tomorrow night for our one year anniversary,” Jongin said, smiling as he fidgeted with the hem of his jeans and then rolling his eyes when Sehun nudged him with his elbow as he grinned. “Sehun, for the last time, special doesn’t automatically mean dirty!” He protested, Sehun’s grin growing until Jongin pushed him over. LuHan laughed at the mock shock on the blond’s face before they looked to him.

“What about you, LuHan-hyung?” Sehun asked.

“What about me?”

“Got anyone special?” The blond specified and LuHan cringed a little.

“Actually… I got dumped last night,” He admitted slowly, now feeling both pairs of eyes on him. “We… we thought we were bonded, but everything started going wrong and I wasn’t able to fix it,” He ran a hand through his hair, resisting a sigh. “But… Somehow I still feel connected. And I’m not as broken up about it as I was expecting I would. It still hurt but…” He trailed off, and when neither said anything he looked up to find the duo staring at each other before they looked back to him.

“What… did your bond feel like?” Jongin asked, LuHan’s eyebrows knitting together.

“I felt… drawn to hi-” he caught himself and looked away. “I felt drawn to them, from the moment we first met there was something there as we got closer and spent more time together it became stronger. But… something didn’t feel right when we tried…” He cut off, shaking his head again. There was no way he was going to talk about that with those two. “N-never mind,” He stammered as Sehun and Jongin’s eyes flickered to each other’s again.

“It sounds like you two are soul mates,” Sehun said.

“Just not romantic ones,” Jongin finished and LuHan gave them a confused look.

“You’re telling me there’s more than one kind of soul mate?” He asked, the duo nodding in unison.

“Like Jongin-hyung and I. We’re bonded, but we’re not dating each other. We knew from the start that we were bonded, and eventually we looked up stuff about soul mates.”

“There are two kinds, and people have said that no one can really be happy unless they have both their romantic and platonic soulmates,” Jongin added in.

“From the sound of it, you two are platonic soul mates. And if you are, trying to force romance…” Sehun’s nose scrunched up a little. “Never works out, according to what we’ve read about.” LuHan’s face found its way into his hands and he shook his head.

“I can’t believe I’m getting life advice from a couple of freshies,” he groaned before taking a deep breath and lowered his hands.

“You didn’t know, there’s nothing wrong with learning from people younger than you,” Jongin soothed. “Lots of people assume things when it comes to soul mates and a lot of people end up unhappy because they rush things,” He added with a shrug.

“Yeah, he visited his soulmate’s work every day for weeks before Kyungsoo-hyung asked him on a date, so he knows all about not rushing things,” Sehun said, grinning at the blush that spread across Jongin’s cheeks.

“Will you ever let that die? We’re trying to help LuHan-hyung, not talk about Kyungsoo-hyung and I,” Jongin argued, and LuHan watched the banter between them before the instructor came back into the classroom to dismiss them. Jongin and LuHan stood and started for the pile of backpacks and shoes, LuHan looking back at Sehun who remained on the floor.

“Aren’t you going to your next class?”

“I have my dance classes back to back,” Sehun replied.

“That doesn’t seem like fun,” LuHan replied and Sehun shrugged.

“Builds up stamina,” He said and LuHan stood stiffly before coughing and turning, retrieving his bag to head home.

 

Chapter Eighteen:

“Can I uncover my eyes?”

“Not yet.”

Jongin pouted, though he wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo could see it with his hands covering his eyes, as the older lead him through the dorm, pulling him to a gentle halt.

“There’s a chair right to your left,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin scrunched up his face to show his eyes were still closed as he lowered one hand to feel around for the chair and take a seat. “Almost time,” Kyungsoo assured him before Jongin heard him walk away. He was quick to return and not long after Jongin heard the chair in front of him move and he licked his lips.

“You can open your eyes now.” He did and they widened at the plate in front of him before meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes across the table.

“Fried chicken?”

“It’s something you love to eat, so I thought I would make it for you,” Kyungsoo replied, Jongin watching him light the last of four candles placed on the table. Jongin smiled and opened his mouth, then jumped when the lock on the dorm door clicked and Baekhyun stepped him, Chanyeol trailing in behind him.

“For the last time, that’s not how things work.”

“Okay, but you’re wrong,” Chanyeol replied, slipping out of his shoes. He looked past Baekhyun to the pair and a smile lit up his face. “Jongin!” He exclaimed, almost knocking Baekhyun over as he bolted for the table, sitting down in the hair next to the dark haired male. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, after Kyungsoo told me I couldn’t go with him to pick you up from class,” He said, oblivious to Kyungsoo trying to burn holes into his skull with a glare.

“Chanyeol, I think that’s because they got tired of you going on dates with them after,” Baekhyun stated, coming up behind Chanyeol, who tilted his head back to look up at the brunet.

“Well you never want to go with me to make it a double date.”

“Baekhyun can tell when he’s unwanted sometimes, as much of a miracle as that may seem,” Kyungsoo said dryly and Chanyeol glanced at him before turning a pout to Jongin.

“You don’t want me?” He asked, his puppy-dog eyes expression disappearing as Kyungsoo kicked him under the table.

“Don’t go whining to him, he’s not going to save you,” Kyungsoo said though Chanyeol turned his pout back to the younger.

“You can tell me if you don’t like me,” He said and Jongin cringed, jumping when his mobile notification sound went off.

“I should check that,” He said, getting up quickly and bolting into Kyungsoo’s room. It was a text from Sehun that he ignored, calling the other instead.

“I was expecting a texted response, are you going to yell at me to stop being gross instead?”

“What? I-no. Was that text gross-” he shook his head. “No, I need you to find some way to get everyone out of the dorm door a few hours. Kyungsoo-Hyung and I got… Interrupted by Chanyeol-Hyung and I don’t think we’re going to be able to get him to leave,” He explained.

“You’re not going to use our bed, are you?”

“Sehun! Please,” He whined.

“Yeah, fine. Yifan-hyung is getting ready to go watch that recital he’s been drooling about, so I’ll get ZiTao-hyung to come out with me to do something. Text me when all your clothes are back on,” He added, and Jongin could hear him start to laugh before hanging up.

 

Jongin pocketed his mobile, taking a deep breath before looking to the door. Now he just needed a way to get Kyungsoo and him out without Chanyeol following. He stared at the door as he rehearsed what to say a few times, and then opened the door. He watched Chanyeol hovering over Kyungsoo, trying to nab a piece of chicken as Kyungsoo was putting it in plastic containers, earning a smack to his hand.

“Kyungsoo-hyung?” He started once the dark haired male had finished packing the food he had laid out. “That was Sehun. He… He said something’s going on… With ZiTao-Hyung and asked if we could head to the dorm to help,” Kyungsoo frowned, eyebrows knitting together before something seemed to click and his face relaxed for a moment before faux worry crossed it.

“Then we should hurry over.”

“ZiTao? Your roommate from China?” Baekhyun asked and Jongin nodded.

“I know a few things in Chinese, I could help!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol.

“H… He’s really skittish around people he doesn’t know, I don’t think that would help as much as you mean it to,” Jongin replied.

“But… Kyungsoo’s going.”

“I know ZiTao since I’ve spent a lot of time over there. I’m not a stranger to him,” Kyungsoo explained, putting the tubs of food into a bag and handing it to Jongin, nudging him towards the door.

“Hope he feels better,” Baekhyun said, sitting on the couch while he started messing with his mobile as Kyungsoo and Jongin slid on their shoes, and Jongin smiled at him.

“I’ll let him know you said that,” He said before they exited the dorm, ignoring Chanel’s whines. Once they were a few doors down Kyungsoo moved his hand to intertwine their fingers, and their pace slowed a little.

“There isn’t a real emergency with ZiTao, is there?”

“No, but there is an empty dorm waiting for us.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me, ZiTao?” Yifan asked, working on his bow tie before running a comb through his hair for the last time. Even with what he had heard Yixing say about his reasoning for staying in Korea, he still found himself peaking in when he had the chance to watch the other practice. So when he had heard Yixing state he was playing a small recital this evening to give a small taste of the showcase at the end of the month he couldn’t help but attend.

“It sounds boring,” ZiTao admitted, flipping through the magazine that Yifan had bought him as a reward for the B he had gotten on is verbal Korean test the day before. “I’ll stay in with Sehun,” He added turning another page and looking up at Yifan when the elder padded over to him. He was laying on his stomach on his bed and smiled as Yifan run his fingers through his hair, looking to the door when it opened.

“ZiTao-Hyung I’m hungry. Let’s go out,” Sehun said and ZiTao sat up, closing his magazine with a curious look on his face.

“I think that’s a good idea, it’ll give you two a chance to get to know each other better,” Yifan said as ZiTao slid off his bed. “I’ll be home after ten, if you’re ready for bed before then go ahead and make yourself comfortable,” He added and ZiTao gave a nod, following after Sehun’s lead from the room and then the dorm.

“Make yourself comfortable? What’s that about?” Sehun asked and ZiTao’s cheeks tinted pink.

“S-sometimes Yifan-Ge lets me… sleep in his bed when I feel… Homesick or have a nightmare,” ZiTao explained, a small bit of pride forming in his chest at how he didn’t switch to Chinese halfway through his statement like he often did. He and Yifan conversed in Mandarin when it was only the two of them, but the elder encouraged him to take part in the conversations Yifan had with Sehun and Jongin saying it would help him improve his Korean, thus rarely spoke in Mandarin around the them. “Is that… weird?” He asked and Sehun shrugged.

“My cousin uses me as a body pillow half the time, so I’m not one to judge.”

“But you’re… soulmates.”

“Platonic ones.”

“Isn’t touch… common in play soulmates?”

“Play-ton-ice” Sehun corrected, letting ZiTao pronounce the word correctly before continuing. “Yeah, but I’m not sure if being as touchy as Jongin-Hyung and I are is a good norm. We got taunted when we were little; people liked to say we were dating,” His face scrunched up a little at the memory.

“Yifan-Ge and I aren’t platonic soulmates though,” ZiTao said as they exited the dorm complex.

“So why do you seem embarrassed about sleeping in his bed? You got a crush on him?” Sehun laughed, turning to look at ZiTao when he noticed the other had stopped, and saw that the blush had crept down his neck.

“I…”

“No way,” ZiTao looked down, sheepishly nodding. “Is that why you follow him around like a duckling? I thought that was just because he was your mentor,” Sehun said and ZiTao shook his head, starting to walk and following Sehun’s lead again. “What could you possibly like in him, he’s an idiot.”

“He’s always been so nice to me, and encourages me not to hide in our room. He saved me from bullies and make sure that I’m happy,” ZiTao said softly. “I always hear people talk about… how they feel a pull towards their soul mate. That’s right, right?” He asked, looking to Sehun.

“Yeah, but… there are two kinds of pulls. And both sides have to be open to the idea of someone being a soul mate of theirs before the pull really starts,” He said, wondering how many times he was going to have to educate people about soulmates this week. ZiTao’s eyes lit up, a string of Chinese passing his lips, to which Sehun gave a blank look to in response. “Try again.”

“The pull I feel. If I feel it, it means GeGe feels it too?” ZiTao asked.

“Unless you’re some freak case, then yeah. That’s how people can tell that a bond is actually forming; you’ll feel a pull towards them. The pull gets stronger as both sides become more aware of it,” Sehun explained, opening the door to a Jjajangmyeon restaurant and letting ZiTao go in first. The older was practically bouncing on his heels as they waited to be seated.

“Maybe that’s why GeGe acts the way he does with me. Maybe I should ask him later tonight,” ZiTao said once they were sitting across from each other in one of the booths, Sehun giving a small hum.

“Well he sure feels something towards you. It would probably be a good idea to find out what before you start making wedding plans,” Sehun replied, flipping through the menu.

“What about you, Sehun?”

“What do you mean ‘what about me’? Do I feel something towards you?” Sehun asked, ZiTao shaking his head.

“No, do you like someone?” ZiTao clarified and Sehun froze as a voice ran through his head.

/Call me LuHan-Hyung then./

Sehun licked his lips, shifting a little in his seat under ZiTao’s excited stare. “I don’t know yet. It might just be a crush, because I don’t feel a pull yet,” He said, looking back down at his menu. “But from the way he was talking the other day, he doesn’t have a romantic soulmate yet.”

 

 

Chapter Nineteen

 

“…ng?”

Minseok blinked slowly, tracing over the words on his paper with his pencil.

“-Hyung?” There was a tap on his shoulder that pulled him out of his daze and he looked to the blond that the touch belonged to.

“Yes, Junmyeon?”

“You were spacing out again. You’ve been doing that a lot this last week, are you alright?” Junmyeon asked and Minseok set down his pencil.

“Yeah, I just… haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Maybe you should quit with the caffeine,” The light brown haired male across the table said and Minseok arched an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe you should try double majoring and see how far you get without coffee, Yifan,” Minseok returned, Junmyeon placing a hand on Minseok’s shoulder.

“I’m sure Yifan-hyung didn’t mean anything disrespectful,” He soothed and Minseok looked back down at the paper in front of him. “Our instructor gave us today to go over the basics of our assignments. I think we’re finished if you want to head him and try to get some rest,” Junmyeon suggested and Minseok shook his head, looking up at the clock.

“Fifteen minutes won’t make much of a difference, and you would just have to spend time filling me in on what I missed on Tuesday,” Minseok replied, hearing Yifan mumble something about how he wasn’t exactly there and focused now anyway, and he wasn’t surprised that Junmyeon didn’t pull his hand back from where it rested on his shoulder until class was over. Yifan was the first to leave in the end, and as Junmyeon and Minseok were packing Minseok fought with himself until the other’s name passed his lips and captured the blond’s attention.

“Do you by chance know anything about soulmates?” He asked, Junmyeon pulling his messenger bag over one shoulder.

“I know everyone is said to have them, and a few things about platonic soulmates. But I don’t know if I could explain it like-” He cut off into a squeak, jumping and Minseok watched him crane his neck to look at the brunet grinning behind him. “Why do you do that!?” He exclaimed and the brunet laughed as Minseok’s eyes traveled down just enough to see he was holding onto Junmyeon’s butt before his eyes darted back up.

“Mm… Because you’ve never told me not to? And you seemed to like it last ni-”

“Stop talking.” Junmyeon demanded, his cheeks starting to turn red and the brunet released his behind, holding his hips instead as he rested his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “This… thing, is Kim Jongdae.”

“Thing? Oh how you wound me Junnie,” Jongdae whined, Junmyeon keeping his eyes on Minseok’s.

“He’s basically a walking encyclopedia when it comes to soulmates,” Junmyeon concluded and Jongdae’s eyes lit up, his chin coming up off of Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Your friend here in need of help?” Jongdae asked and Minseok gave a small nod.

“I thought that I had found my soul mate, how we felt matched the bit that I had learned about. We felt pulled towards each other but he was always trying to force himself with things... Except when we were put in public where he would barely even look at me. I thought it was something he would get over, but after several months…” His gaze lowered to the floor. “It didn’t feel right anymore. I know couples fight but… none of it felt right before long and we tried to talk about it… Some things we talked to death and it hurt to tell him I was tired of trying.”

Minseok swallowed the lump in his throat, shifting back to lean against the desk. “And even now, it’s been a week and I still feel connected to him. So that means he has to still feel connected to me,” He paused for a moment, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “I was so sure that we were soulmates, but if that’s what being with him is going to be like, is supposed to be like, I can’t do it,” He took two slow breaths before the brunet responded.

“I think you did find your soulmate,” he said and Minseok looked up at him. He wasn’t holding onto Junmyeon anymore, standing beside him instead. “I just think you didn’t do that much research. Otherwise you might have learned about everyone having a platonic and a romantic soulmate. You say you felt drawn to him, right?” He asked and Minseok nodded. “Did you feel like you get hit in the head with a brick?” He asked, Minseok’s expression going blank and Jongdae let out a small laugh. “You’re looking at me like I’m nuts, so I’m gonna guess no,” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, humming as he thought. “Was it more like you wanted to be close to him? To learn everything you could about him?”

“Yeah.”

“Did seeing him for the first time leave a pounding in your chest? Maybe even take your breath away and leave your toes feeling numb?” Minseok thought for a long moment, his eyes traveling back to the floor.

“… No, it didn’t. If it wasn’t for the pull I would have thought of him as any other friend for a long while,” Jongdae nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

“You don’t look like someone who lost their soulmate. You just look a little lost,” Jongdae concluded, Junmyeon swatting his upper arm.

“That was rude,” The blond scolded as Jongdae gave him a startled look, rubbing his arm.

“Actually,” The pair looked to Minseok. “Actually, I think that was exactly what I needed to hear,” The copper haired male looked to Jongdae. “Thank you. I think I know what I need to do.”

“Anytime,” Jongdae replied, stepping to the side to allow him to walk between Junmyeon and himself, and Minseok fished out his mobile, scrolling through his contacts. Selecting one he held his mobile to his ear, hurrying through the hall as the line rang. He was starting to think that LuHan wasn’t going to answer when there was a soft click.

“LuHan?” He was met with silence, squinting a little as he got outside of the building and it was brighter than he had been expecting. “LuHan please, talk to me,” He pleaded, hearing the other’s breath catch.

“I thought you said talking didn’t accomplish anything.”

“That’s because we always said the same thing. I think I understand what’s going on. Please LuHan; just give me half an hour…” He was met with silence again and his pace slowed. “I’m not going to try to make you, I know I started all of this. I… I’m sorry,” He said, hanging up and looking down at his mobile. When his grip on it tightened he slid it back into his pocket, finishing the short walk to his apartment, dragging his feet a little as he kept his head hung. He was almost at the door to his apartment when he noticed the figure sitting across from it unsure if he was really seeing the brown haired male or not for a moment. LuHan looked over at him, giving half a smile to Minseok’s wide eyed expression.

“I’m sorry too,” He said as he stood. “I… learned some things about soulmates last week… I don’t really know why I couldn’t bring myself to call you.”

“I was the one to break it off, I can hardly blame you for not initiating the call,” Minseok replied, closing the distance between them. He started to go in for a hug but stopped halfway and turned to unlock the door of his apartment instead. He opened the door and LuHan followed him in, and he turned to face the younger who initiated the hug this time, surprising Minseok again. “I’ve missed you,” Minseok said softly, LuHan nodding.

“Can we talk this out this time?” He asked, and Minseok tightened his grip on LuHan for a moment before pulling back with a smile.

 

 

“Getting hit with a brick?” Junmyeon asked, arching his eyebrow at Jongdae after Minseok had left.

“Hmm?” Jongdae asked, looking to him.

“You just asked Minseok-hyung if he felt like he got hit with a brick. I’ve never heard anyone describe it like that,” Junmyeon stated, watching Jongdae intertwine his fingers behind his head, leaning back against the desk being him

“Most don’t. Doesn’t sound like a pleasant feeling, does it?” Junmyeon stated at him, giving Jongdae his answer silently and the brunet’s expression softened. “If he had found his romantic soulmate, he would have known it… Even if he didn’t know about how soulmates work,” He said, Junmyeon watching his gaze lose its focus. “If people weren’t able to tell, then we wouldn’t have all the information and research that we do have about them, because people wouldn’t have gotten curious enough about it to start the research. Everyone would still be so lost…” He explained.

“This…” Junmyeon’s started after several moments of silence, Jongdae snapping back to attention and looking up at him. “You weren’t kidding before. All this stuff about soulmates really does mean a lot to you, doesn’t it?” Jongdae nodded slowly, lowering his hands to hold onto the edge of the desk.

“Yeah, it does.”

“You know, you’re not so bad like this. When you’re not trying to tell everyone about what we do together.”

“So Junnie likes me quiet?” Jongdae grinned and he blond rolled his eyes, turning and heading for the door to the classroom.

“I take it back, you’re always annoying,” He deadpanned, the familiar feeling of Jongdae’s arm around his shoulders soon following.

“And yet you keep coming back.”

“Says the one following me to my next class.”

 

 

“ZiTao!” Yifan called as he entered the dorm, carrying the last two boxes from his apartment. Looking over at the note on the fridge that listed Sehun’s work schedule showed that he should have been home a few hours ago, but it didn’t look like he was home; it didn’t seem like anyone was. “What could those three be doing this late?” He mumbled to himself, the clock on the wall reading sometime past eight. He opened the door to his and ZiTao’s room, setting the boxes beside the closet and beginning to work on putting things away. Halfway through the second box he heard the front door open.

“He saw you peek in.”

“Shut up Hyung, no he didn’t.”

“I think Jongin’s right, why else would he have smiled?” ZiTao’s laugh muffled the groan that escaped Sehun and Yifan made his way to the doorway, watching Sehun flop onto the couch.

“What’s going on?” He asked, ZiTao prancing over to him and latching onto his arm.

“Jongin’s boyfriend is practicing with Sehun’s boyfriend for that music thing you’re excited about.”

“Hyung! He’s not my boyfriend, I regret saying anything about him to you. Go to bed or something.”

“And Sehun got to hear him sing earlier,” Jongin chimed in, sitting on the arm of the couch. “If he wasn’t smitten before, he sure is now.”

“I’m not smitten!”

“Your arms were covered in goosebumps,” Jongin countered and Sehun groaned again, covering his face.

“GeGe! Do you sing?” ZiTao asked, and the older looked away from the embarrassed blond trying to push Jongin off of the couch.

“Not much, it’s not really a skill you need for a career in business,” Yifan replied. “I’m glad you went out with them rather than cooping yourself up in our room,” He added and ZiTao smiled again.

“It was fun watching Sehun turn all red,” He giggled, said blond getting up from the couch and opening the door to his and Jongin’s room.

“I’m going to bed,” He mumbled, Yifan seeing how red his ears were before the door closed behind him. Jongin looked to Yifan and ZiTao, still smiling.

“I’ve put up with him teasing me about Kyungsoo-Hyung and me this last year, so I’m enjoying revenge now that has finally showing interest in someone,” He stated before sliding off the arm of the couch and opening the door to their room. “I’ll let him off the hook for the night so everyone can sleep tough,” He added.

“Wǎn'ān~” ZiTao called after him.

“You’ve been in a really good mood the past couple of days,” Yifan said and ZiTao looked up at him. “After Sehun and you went out for dinner. You’ve been hanging out with him a lot more on, I take it you two bonded a little,” ZiTao hummed happily, letting go of Yifan’s arm and padding over to his bed, flopping back onto it.

“He’s nice, and I think he sees me as a friend like I see him. Jongin too,” He explained, Yifan closing the door behind himself as he followed ZiTao inside.

“That’s really great news. I know as the year goes on I’m going to be spending some days going on business trips, so it makes me feel better knowing that you’re already making friends with people other than myself and Victoria,” Yifan said, digging in the box he had been finishing unpacking. “Also, I have something for you,” He said, ZiTao sitting up as he turned to the younger, holding up a white shirt with a panda on the front.

“You already gave me one of your shirts to sleep in, GeGe. Is this your way of telling me you want it back?” ZiTao asked, taking the offered shirt.

“No you can still keep that one. I bought this one for you because it seemed like it would be big enough that you wouldn’t have to wear the sleep pants I gave you,” Yifan said and ZiTao looked down at the shirt as he felt his cheeks burn. “Wanna try it on?” Yifan asked and ZiTao nodded slow, standing and from the bed and padding to the bathroom.

Yifan had changed into his own sleepwear by the time ZiTao came back out of the bathroom, biting his lip as he waited to Yifan to turn around. His gaze was locked on the floor when the other did, fidgeting with the fabric and seeing Yifan’s smile out of his peripheral vision. It did fade a little when the blond didn’t say anything and Yifan took a couple of steps towards him.

“Are you alright, ZiTao? Do you not like it?” He asked and ZiTao shook his head, feeling the neck of the shirt slip so it was hanging off his shoulder and his blush spread down his neck as the other fixed it. “It looks cuter on you than it did on me,” He mused and ZiTao looked up at him from under his eyelashes.

“You tried it on?” He asked. It was obvious that the shirt wouldn’t have been too small, so it didn’t seem to make much sense for the other to feel the need to try it on.

“I know we’re about the same size, and I wanted to make sure I got one long enough since you didn’t like the idea of me seeing your boxers,” Yifan smiled and ZiTao’s heart skipped a beat as Yifan looked him over. “So I got one that I was sure would go down to your knees,” He added, and ZiTao took a slow breath. “Come on, let’s head to bed. You have classes in the morning,” Yifan stated and ZiTao nodded, following the other’s nudge and climbing into Yifan’s bed. Yifan turned on the small night on his dresser before turning off the main room light and padding over to the bed. Pulling the covers back he crawled in beside ZiTao who shyly snuggled into his side once Yifan had lain down, and he soothed his hand over the back of ZiTao’s head.

“Goodnight, GeGe.”

“Goodnight,” Yifan said softly, kissing the top of the younger’s head.

 

 

Chapter twenty

 

“I thought you didn’t have classes on Wednesdays.” Jongdae looked over at the black haired male, watching him lean his guitar case against the table and sit across from him.

“I don’t, but I got off work early so I decided to meet Junmyeon-hyung.” Chanyeol nodded, looking over at the entrance Baekhyun came out of from his music theory class on the way to the table, looking back at Jongdae when the brunet whistled. “Baekhyun likes making sure everyone knows you’re taken, huh?” He mused, Chanyeol reaching up and brushing his fingers over the dark purple mark at the base of his neck, a grin slowly spreading over his lips.

“Yeah, he does.” Jongdae rested his chin in his palm, leaning forward a little.

“Doesn’t look like it’ll last like the one I gave Junmyeon-Hyung though,” Jongdae said, Chanyeol’s grin faltering a little.

“Hey, at least my boyfriend gives me hickies in return to the ones I give him. Are you and Junmyeon-hyung even dating?” Chanyeol, retorted.

“Oh he gives me plenty of things better than hickies,” Jongdae sated, a grin creeping across his own lips.

“He acts like he can’t stand you.”

“He’s just shy, not big on exhibitionism sadly.”

“Yeah? I got you beat there, Baekhyun and I had sex in a theater,” Chanyeol said and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“I doubt that.”

“We did!” The black haired male argued. “It didn’t take much to get him riled up, even in public,” He stated, the hint of pride in his voice causing a mischievous glint to enter Jongdae’s eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Really now? How about a game then?” He suggested, Chanyeol looking him over before replying.

“What kind of game?”

“Whoever can get their partner to crack and leave in a huff of sexual frustration first- wins,” Jongdae said, cocking his head to the side.

“Wins what?” Chanyeol asked and Jongdae laughed.

“Probably angry sex,” He said. “At least that’s what it seems like you would win from Baekhyun. If you had a chance, I mean.” Chanyeol looked back at the entryway when he heard Baekhyun, who was explaining something to Junmyeon as they made their way over to the table.

“You’re on,” Chanyeol agreed, holding his hand out for them to shake on it.

“Jongdae, what are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked, and the brunet pulled his hand back from Chanyeol’s, smiling up at him before patting the spot on the bench beside him.

“I missed you, is that not enough of a reason to be here?” He asked as Junmyeon took the gestured seat and Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol.

“When it comes to you, no.”

“Fine, I’m going to go run away with Baekhyun then. At least he loves me,” Jongdae replied, sighing dramatically and the pair across the table laughed, Chanyeol wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer.

“He loves me more, and I don’t feel like sharing,” Chanyeol said, Baekhyun looking up at him and poking him in the center of the hickey on his neck, making him wince a little.

“I don’t remember letting you decide everything I do. If I wanna run away with Jongdae then I will,” He stated and Jongdae grinned, starting to get up from the table when he saw Junmyeon reach for his hand. The blond seemed to pull his hand back when he realized he had gone to move it and Jongdae sat back down, moving closer to Junmyeon and placing a hand on his knee.

The four of them made small talk for a while, Jongdae internally grinning at how Junmyeon had yet to push his hand away from his knee, or his thigh as he had slowly been moving it up the older’s leg. Twenty minutes later he held Chanyeol’s gazes he moved his hand between Junmyeon’s legs, grabbing his crotch. Junmyeon jumped, kicking Baekhyun in the process, and the brunet looked at Junmyeon in concern and confusion as the elder glared at Jongdae.

“What are you doing?” He hissed through a clenched jaw and Jongdae looked at him from the corner of his eye, still facing Chanyeol as his chin remained in the palm of his free hand.

“Nothing, princess,” He mused, giving a small squeeze and watching a dark blush spread across the blond’s face as Chanyeol started laughing.

“ ‘Princess’? Is that something you like being called, Hyung?” Chanyeol got out between several snickers and Junmyeon turned his flustered glare to him.

“No, it’s not,” He replied firmly.

“That’s not what you said last week~” Jongdae chimed. “Remember when you and I did that role-play where I was your servant?” He grinned as the glare was directed back to him and Junmyeon opened his mouth, voice catching in his throat as Jongdae palmed him through his jeans until Junmyeon was able to remember how to move his hand and pulled Jongdae’s away from his crotch.

“You can stop at any time,” He said, his voice having risen an octave in pitch.

“Yeah, you’ve got to be gentle with him,” Baekhyun teased, his smile turning to a confused look when Chanyeol reached over and pulled him into his lap, Baekhyun’s left side against Chanyeol’s chest. He didn’t seem bothered by it long and looked back to Jongdae and Junmyeon.

“Yeah, Hyung’s delicate.”

“Tell that to the worn down posts of my bed,” Jongdae said, arching an eyebrow at the pair as Baekhyun shifted a little in Chanyeol’s lap.

“That isn’t stopping,” Junmyeon stated.

“Speaking of that, do you know of any good places to get new furniture? We broke Yixing-Hyung’s desk and should really replace it before he finds out,” Jongdae asked, acting as if the blond hadn’t said anything and Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted a little.

“You know, I’m not sure. Baekhyun and I were thinking about going shopping for some new stuff too. Oh, hey Junmyeon-hyung?” Chanyeol started, the blond taking a deep breath before looking to him. “This is really important. Do you know how to get stains out of couches?” He asked, Baekhyun frowning at him.

“Hey,” He said, swatting at Chanyeol’s chest. The black haired male paused, looking to him before his eyes lit up and he looked back to Junmyeon.

“Right, right, Baekhyun. Junmyeon-hyung, do any of your fancy rich stores have really soft carpet? You know, stuff that won’t give Baekhyunnie rug burn on his knees?”

“That’s not what ‘hey’ meant!” Baekhyun protested as Junmyeon stared at Chanyeol.

“Soft? Hmm…” Jongdae tapped his cheek with his index finger, thinking for a moment. “Hey, Junnie, isn’t that why you put that silk sheet on the floor the other day?” He asked.

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” Junmyeon replied, turning away from the brunet who looked to Chanyeol again.

“We don’t have to worry about that at my apartment; my floors are hardwood.”

“Hardwood floors sound nice,” Chanyeol said, slipping his hand up the back of Baekhyun’s shirt and Baekhyun closed his eyes, trying to keep still as Chanyeol trailed his calloused thumb over each of his ribs.

“They’re fantastic, especially if you wanna use those toys that have suction cups to keep them in place since showers offer such limited positions. I keep telling Junnie I wanna try those, I’ve got one completely unopened in my toy closet for when he says we can,” Jongdae said, eyes flickering to Junmyeon’s crotch to see the small bulge forming before the blond moved his hands to his lap to cover it.

“Toy closet? Maybe we should get together some time and you could teach me about toys,” Chanyeol said, his hand moving down the back of Baekhyun’s pants, rubbing his middle finger against Baekhyun’s entrance and licking his lips at the way Baekhyun shifted a little to make it easier. “Baekhyunnie’s too embarrassed to go to those stores with me to learn about them, and last time I did research we tried shower sex.”

“Ouch,” Jongdae said, amused by just how far along Baekhyun was going with whatever it was that Chanyeol was doing. If he was an aspiring exhibitionist like Chanyeol had implied then Jongdae was pretty sure that Baekhyun wasn’t going to flee in embarrassment. “Bet that didn’t end well,” Chanyeol shook his head.

“The good that came out of it was watching him finger himself, and we learned just how much it turns me on,” Chanyeol said, running his other hand down Baekhyun’s right arm to lift his hand up and play with his fingers.

“He does have pretty fingers,” Jongdae mused, Chanyeol grinning before he rose Baekhyun’s hand to his mouth, kissing each of the brunet’s fingers.

“They taste even better than they look,” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun opened his eyes just before Chanyeol curled his pinky and thumb back, slipping the middle three fingers into his mouth. The table fell silent as Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun’s fingers deeper into his mouth and even Jongdae blushed when the black haired male moaned around the fingers in his mouth as they touched the back of his throat. He nudged them a little further, swallowing around them before Baekhyun jerked his hand back, squirming off of Chanyeol’s lap.

“No,” Baekhyun said, voice shaking a little as he pointed a scolding finger at the younger, and he grabbed his backpack before leaving the table. Chanyeol grinned, looking to Jongdae.

“I win,” He said before getting up and grabbing his guitar case, following after Baekhyun.

“What does he mean he wins?” Junmyeon asked after they were out of sight, turning to look at Jongdae.

“About that,” Jongdae got out before Junmyeon interrupted.

“Were you two playing a fucking game?”

“Language Junnie~”

“Fuck you.”

“Alright, let’s go.”


	6. 21-25

Chapter Twenty-One

 

Junmyeon’s eyes scrunched up when he became aware of the light filtering into the room, shifting to roll onto his side and away from the light, stopping when his knees knocked into something. A short huffed whine escaped him and he opened his eyes slowly at first before he tensed a little and they shot the rest of the way open. Apparently it was Jongdae who had prevented him from rolling over. Junmyeon swallowed hard, taking note that the brunet had one hand on either side of his head, holding himself up while he sat on his knees beside Junmyeon, and his eyes were locked onto the blond’s face.

“What do you want?” Junmyeon asked, Jongdae’s head tilting a little.

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring at me,” Junmyeon said, the look in Jongdae’s eyes foreign to him and all he knew was that it was making his chest feel tight.

“I do that a lot, you just never seem to notice.”

“It’s creepy to watch someone while they sleep. And you’re looking at me weirdly,” Junmyeon argued, feeling a blush start to creep up his neck as a gently smile crossed Jongdae’s lips, tightening that feeling in his chest as Jongdae hummed to signal he had heard what Junmyeon said, but didn’t seem like he was going to reply any time soon. Junmyeon stared back until the tightness in his chest crept up into his throat and he looked away, seeing Jongdae tilt his head to the other side. A few moments of silence passed before Jongdae lowered himself a little, lips an inch from Junmyeon’s forehead when he was stopped by the other’s voice.

“What are we?” He asked, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt a small shift in the bed and opened his eyes to see Jongdae had pushed himself back up, the strange look in his eyes turning to confusion.

“Huh?”

“What are we?” Junmyeon repeated, turning his head to face the other again. “You just showed up in my life, with all your teasing comments and taunted me… then we- we slept together without there being a label and it’s really confusing,” Junmyeon said, feeling like his throat was burning. “We’ve been like this for almost four months, and have s-slept together for almost as long. I need to know if you’re just in this for sex so I can protect myself from getting hurt when I’m not enough.”

Jongdae stared at him for a moment before he shook his head and pulled back so he wasn’t hovering over Junmyeon.

“You really are hopeless, aren’t you?” Jongdae asked as he rubbed his face and Junmyeon cringed, trying to prepare himself for what he was sure was coming. “I guess I am too, because I’m hopelessly in love with you,” He finished, lowering his hand and shifting so he was sitting with his legs beside him rather than underneath him, and he propped himself up with one arm. Junmyeon stared up at him, eyes wide. “You look confused, Junmyeon. Did I stutter?” He asked, receiving no change in the blond’s expression. “Junnie?” he called, waving his free hand in front of the other’s face.

“You-I-what?” Junmyeon asked, pulling a giggle from the brunet.

“I’m in love with you, Kim Junmyeon. Is that so hard to know? To see?” Jongdae asked and the blond sat up.

“How would I know? You never said anything! We went on two dates before we slept together for the first time a few weeks later. We never talked about how we felt towards each other.”

“I talked while I felt you.”

“Okay, forget it,” Junmyeon huffed, starting to move off the bed before Jongdae caught his arm.

“Sorry, I,” Jongdae sighed, letting go of the other’s arm when Junmyeon didn’t seem like he was going to continue to leave. “I thought you would figure it out. I’m not good with expressing how I feel with words that aren’t sensual. It’s really the only way I know how to show you how I feel… by trying to make you feel good. I know almost as much about sex as I do soulmates and it’s…” Junmyeon frowned a little, watching the brunet curl on himself a little, his shoulder raising and shifting forward.

“My body’s the only thing I’m confident about,” He admitted, his voice softening a little. “And that really doesn’t say much when you look at all the jobs I’ve quit or declined because I got self-conscious about it.” Junmyeon’s frown deepened at the forced laugh that Jongdae gave. The brunet had never acted anywhere near like this, and it was starting to worry Junmyeon.

“What… Jobs did you do that made you self-conscious?” He asked, shifting a little closer to the brunet.

“Started with modeling, but seeing pictures of myself made me feel uneasy, no matter what amount of praise I got. Then I heard that bartenders made great tips for flirting with their customers and looking pretty, but my boss enjoyed having me be the one that the customers took body shots off of too much, and no amount of pay raise or compliments about my collar bones made it any easier. I had learned about soulmates during that time, and the thought of strangers touching me made me feel sick on top of that,” Jongdae paused, taking a deep breath.

“Then a friend of mine suggested I become a stripper since the customers aren’t allowed to touch you,” He looked up to Junmyeon’s shocked expression. “I kindly told him to fuck off,” He added and Junmyeon felt himself relax a little. “His next bright idea was for me to be a cam boy, saying I could quit the stream whenever I felt uneasy,” Junmyeon swallowed hard.

“What did you tell him?” He prompted though he was pretty sure it wasn’t his place to ask.

“Nothing. We don’t speak anymore,” Jongdae stated. “I couldn’t even get through the registering. I was so scared about what people would say about my body. I’m not muscular like a lot of the porn stars you see… Plus knowing that my soulmate could have been someone to find one of my streams or a video of me and that they could judge me for what I had done, or even see my body and decide they didn’t like it before we got to know each other…”

“Jongdae, there’s nothing wrong with your body,” Junmyeon protested, pulling half a smile across the brunet’s lips. “You might not think so, and I know you said people tried to tell you differently but…” He reached out, his fingers brushing Jongdae’s cheek to test the water before he placed his hand on it, nudging the brunet to look up at him. “I like your body. Every bit of it, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Jongdae felt his chest give a painful throb and he swallowed hard. “That’s not the only thing that bothered you about camming, was it.” Jongdae shook his head and averted his eyes, even though the blond didn’t phrase it as a question.

“It was so impersonal, masturbating or having sex with someone for money,” He took in a shaky breath. “There’s nothing wrong with that for some but… I always knew that sex would be something really emotional for me… That’s why I was so thrown off when you asked if I was just in this for sex, because I knew I could never do that. I never did anything more than clothed foreplay before you and I had sex… It never felt right,” he said, eyes trailing back to Junmyeon’s startled expression, his own eyebrows knitting together.

“Wait… you were a virgin when we…”

“Is that so surprising?” Jongdae asked, not sure if he should feel offended and Junmyeon sputtered for a moment, pulling his hand back from the other’s cheek.

“But-but you… you have a sex closet, and you know…” Junmyeon’s cheeks began to burn. “You know so much about it that I thought you had had a couple of partners who were as open about it as you are,” He stated. “How… how do you know so much if it’s not from experience?” Junmyeon asked and Jongdae stared at him for a moment.

“I read a lot?” He stated, his tone showing just how confused he was by Junmyeon’s assumption. “Same way I know so much about soulmates? There’s no way all that I know about those came from experience,” Junmyeon opened his mouth, and then closed it slowly, falling silent for a few moments.

“I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“I shouldn’t have either, thinking you would understand how I felt. I just didn’t know how to tell you how I felt and I thought you would be able to tell though sex… Especially when you didn’t seem all that receptive to what I told your friend about how romantic soulmates feel,” Jongdae explained and Junmyeon thought for a moment, playing back through what the brunet had told Minseok.

“You mean… the comment about getting hit with a brick?” He asked and Jongdae nodded. “But you told me most people don’t say that’s how it feels,” he pointed out, and Jongdae’s soft smile met his eyes again, his expression making Junmyeon’s chest tighten as it had before.

“Most people don’t. But that’s exactly how it felt when I met you,” Jongdae stated, catching Junmyeon’s breath in his throat.

 

Chapter Twenty Two

 

“So what’s the deal between you and your freshie friend?” Lao Go asked, pulling LuHan’s attention up from his vocal booklet.

“My… what?”

“That blond freshman in our dance class; the one that’s always watching you. He follows you around like a little puppy, how couldn’t you not notice?” Lao Go laughed and LuHan shook his head when Sehun’s smile flashed through his mind.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” He dismissed, watching Baekhyun make his way over to Lao Go and him, Kyungsoo trailing behind him. “I’ll see you around later, hopefully you’ll be done with your nonsense by then,” He said, getting up and grabbing his bag.

“We’re not interrupting anything, are we Hyung?” Baekhyun asked and LuHan shook his head.

“No, let’s go.” He said, following the two to their usual practice room. Yixing showed up close to ten minutes later and as they were practicing LuHan saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the window in the door in time to see a dirty blond haired male try to avoid being seen. He had expected to see Sehun and Jongin again, so the foreign face caused him to pause. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stopped once they realized he had, and Baekhyun had to tap Yixing on the shoulder for the blond to stop playing.

“Is something wrong, LuHan-Hyung?” Kyungsoo asked, LuHan looking to him and shaking his head.

“Sorry, I got distracted. Someone was checking to see if the room was empty, I think,” He said, looking back to the window for a few moments.

“I think it’s more like you have a fan,” Baekhyun teased, Kyungsoo nudging him. “Hey, it’s true. Your boyfriend brought some of his friends a couple of weeks ago and one of them kept staring at LuHan-Hyung, right Yixing-Hyung?” The blond smiled, looking up at LuHan.

“It was cute,” He stated, “I’ve seen him peak in a few times since then. Do you know him?”

“He’s just some freshie in my dance class, I’m not interested,” He replied, feeling a tug at his heart as the words passed his lips. “Can we get back to practicing? The recital is this weekend."

 

Once things had settled between Minseok and LuHan, Minseok found himself getting restful sleep once again. This eased some of the tension between himself and Yifan, which he was sure made Junmyeon’s life a lot easier since he didn’t have to worry about the elder pair being at each other’s throats during their class. Minseok finished his own section of the group work before the other two for once, and when he started to doodle on his worksheet Junmyeon looked over at him.

“There’s only a couple of minutes left in class, you can go ahead and head out if you’re done,” He said and Minseok looked to him before nodding. “You said you were starting work this week, right?”

“Yeah, my first training shift is today,” He replied, standing and packing his things.

“I hope it goes well,” Junmyeon said with a smile. Minseok’s eyes traveled to Yifan who gave a small nod, his eyes glued to his assignment and Minseok slid his bag over his shoulder. He made his way out of the classroom, looking up from his mobile and stopping in his tracks. When he did, the blond leaning against the lockers outside looked to him. At least, he thought the other had until he smiled and made his way past Minseok and into the classroom. Minseok looked back, watching him sit on Yifan’s desk, tugging at his shirt and whining for him to hurry. The copper haired male stared at the duo for a moment longer before he shook his head and looked back to his mobile.

 

>I’m out of class, meet me for coffee before I start work?

He had made his way out of the building when he got LuHan’s reply and continued on his course to their usual coffee shop.

When Minseok arrived first he ordered both of their drinks and he had just sat down when LuHan arrived. Waving over the brown haired male Minseok took a drink of his coffee and LuHan sat across from him.

“You excited to start working?” LuHan asked, receiving a shrug from Minseok.

“It’s a lot of things to learn, they make so many different drinks here,” He replied and LuHan rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his iced Americano.

“And I’m sure you could figure out what goes in each just from the taste you know they should have,” he replied. “You’re going to do great,” He added with a smile.

“At least one of us has faith in me,” Minseok mused, looking over at the counter. “How’s the practice for the recital going? I bet it’s a stressful final few days,” He continued, looking back to LuHan.

“It’s actually gone a lot better than I expected. I thought the whole situation would have been more awkward since the other three have been friends for a while, so I was basically a stranger to them before we got picked. But they were very welcoming and I think they would make great friends,” LuHan looked up from his drink, catching Minseok’s eye smile.

“That makes me happy to hear.”

“What, that I can make friends?”

“More so that you’re making some closer to your age,” Minseok teased, picking up his coffee. “How’s your little friend, Sehun?” He asked, LuHan groaning in response.

“What is it with everyone asking about him this week? He’s just someone in my dance class!” LuHan exclaimed and Minseok laughed, standing and tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash.

“Keep telling yourself that, LuHan. I’ll tell you how work goes, and see you Saturday.”

 

“So I understand why Sehun and Jongin are going, but why are you so excited, Ge?” ZiTao asked as Yifan tied his tie and fixed his vest before making his way to ZiTao.

“It’s just… I really liked the recital at the end of last year so I started to going to all the little performances that the music program puts on.” He said. “Are you sure you don’t want to go? The dorm’s going to be empty.”

“Victoria-Jie said she was going to take me out to eat and help me study for the midterm next week.” ZiTao replied and Yifan gave a nod, a knock sounding from their room door. It opened and Sehun peaked his head in.

“There’s someone at the door asking for ZiTao-Hyung,” He said and the blond hopped off of Yifan’s bed as the door opened further to reveal the brunette.

“Have fun with your music thing,” ZiTao called, startled when Yifan caught him by his arm, pulling him back for a hug.

“Have a good time with Victoria, I know she adores you,” He said, Victoria watching a blush tint ZiTao’s cheeks as he nodded and Yifan let him go. As ZiTao crossed the room meet Victoria at the door, Yifan turned a smile to her, curious by the close eye she kept on them before she wrapped an arm around ZiTao’s shoulders.

As the two left, Sehun went to retrieve Jongin, surprised when Jongin was ready before Yifan was. The elder finally came out of his and ZiTao’s room, Sehun arching an eyebrow at the bouquet in his hand. Before he could ask about them, Jongin was tugging on his sleeve to get him up off the couch and to the door to slide on their shoes.

 

“Jongin!” The dark haired male jumped at the booming voice and Sehun laughed at the pitiful expression that crossed his face before Chanyeol hooked an arm over his shoulder. “Come sit with us! We’ve got the middle of the front row reserved,” He said, dragging Jongin along as he made his way to the front of the auditorium, Sehun and Yifan trailing behind. Yifan cringed a little when he saw Junmyeon, even though he wasn’t surprised. Working with the blond in class had been hard enough knowing he and Yixing were bonded, but he wasn’t sure how many times he was going to have to remember that before he was done pouting about it.

Junmyeon gave a small wave that he returned before he took a seat next to Sehun, clutching at the fabric of his slacks to avoid damaging the flowers in his lap. His tension eased as the lights dimmed and the hostess came on stage. Just like the first recital he had seen, Yixing was the last pianist to play, and the only person on the stage with the blond that he recognized was Kyungsoo. Yifan looked to Sehun, intending to ask who the other two were but the younger’s mouth was hanging open a little as he stared at the stage. He debated for a moment waving his hand in front of Sehun’s face, but the brunet on the stage belted out a high note, distracting him from the idea and it seemed to signal the end of the performance as the lights came back on.

Yifan watched Jongin trail after Junmyeon up into the stage as people were filing out of the auditorium, Chanyeol skipping the stairs and simply climbing onto the stage.

The light brown haired male made eye contact with Sehun before the younger made himself look busy with his mobile, and that was all Yifan needed to know which brown haired male ZiTao and Jongin had been teasing Sehun about. He looked back to the stage, his grip on the bouquet tightening before he took a deep breath and started for the steps. Yixing and Junmyeon were hugging and the moment they pulled back someone bolted past Yifan and he froze as the brunet stopped behind Junmyeon. He grabbed Junmyeon’s butt, causing the blond to jump and scowl back at him.

“Why?” he asked, the brunet laughing.

“Because it makes a nice greeting.” Yifan stared at the three, Junmyeon being the first to notice, Yixing and the brunet following his attention to Yifan soon after.

“I… I’m so confused,” He said, Junmyeon’s own expression turning to confusion.

“What are… you confused about?”

“I thought… you and Yixing were…” He trailed off as the brunet started laughing.

“You thought Hyungs were together?” He asked, Yifan feeling his cheeks begin to burn. “Well, they sorta are,” He continued, Junmyeon swatting at him when he saw the playful look in the other’s eyes. Yixing took a step closer to the stairs that Yifan was still stuck standing on.

“What Jongdae means is Junmyeon and I are platonic soulmates,” He stated, Yifan tensing as the other spoke to him. Jongdae looped an arm around Junmyeon’s neck, looking between Yifan and Yixing a couple times, then to the flowers in Yifan’s hand.

“Nice bouquet there, I bet it’s for Yixing-Hyung,” He said, Yixing looked back at Jongdae before to Yifan again.

“I, uh, y-yeah,” Yifan admitted, ignoring how stupid he was sure his stammering sounded the best that he could, as well as the way Jongdae snickered. He offered the bouquet to Yixing, his heart throbbing at the smile that lit up the blond’s face as he took them, burying his nose in it to smell the flowers. He turned his smile back up to Yifan, and the older felt his toes tingle.

“You’re in my art class… Yifan-Ge, right?” Yixing asked and Yifan nodded. “I’ve seen you in the audience a lot, but I never thought that you were out there for me,” He said and Yifan swallowed hard as his heart leapt into his throat as he looked away, his cheeks burning.

“I… I saw you practicing one day last year and I was a… amazed by how you played…” He finally stammered out.

“You’re so not as cool as you look,” Jongdae laughed, Junmyeon responding by ducking out of the brunet’s hold, almost sending Jongdae to the floor in the process. Yixing looked at the pair and shook his head, turning his attention back to Yifan as he took a step closer.

“Don’t mind them, I think you’re really sweet,” He stated and Yifan slowly turned his gaze back to him for a moment before his heart throbbed again at the blond’s smile and he looked around to try to find Sehun and Jongin to aid his escape before he couldn’t breathe from his heart lodging itself in his throat. Wait – where did they…

“Did you lose someone?” Yixing asked, pulling Yifan’s attention back to him.

“Y-yeah, I… I’m in charge of a dorm with three freshmen, and one of them I’m the mentor for, but he’s the only one that didn’t come. I’m not sure where the two who did come went off to…”

“I saw Jongin and Kyungsoo leave, followed by some blond,” Jongdae stated and Yifan let out a small sigh.

“I can help you find them if you would like,” Yixing offered and Yifan shook his head.

“N-no, it’s fine. They’ll make their way home before too long; they always do,” He assured and Yixing nodded.

“Speaking of home, we should head out before it gets too late,” Junmyeon suggested and Yixing frowned a little, nodding to him and then looking back to Yifan as they started down the stairs.

“I’ll see you in class Wednesday,” He said, giving a small wave as he passed the other, holding his bouquet closer to his chest as he, Junmyeon and Jongdae left the auditorium. Yifan stated after then until his legs shook beneath him and he sat on the stairs for a few minutes. He took a deep breath, leaning forward to rest his face in his hands.

He knows my name… He knows who I am! He thought feeling his heart thundering in his chest.

 

Chapter Twenty-Three

 

“Ge, why not?” ZiTao whined as the older stood from his bed and out of the blond’s grasp.

“Because I told you no.”

“But Ge! I said I want it!”

“And I said no,” Yifan argued, ZiTao getting up from the bed and following after him, grabbing onto the front of the other’s shirt.

“But I’ve been so good!”

“You’re really going to try to pull that right now?” Yifan asked, arching an eyebrow at ZiTao, a knock on their room door sounding before they looked to the wide eyed Jongin it revealed.

“A-am I interrupting something?” He asked and Yifan pulled ZiTao’s hands from his shirt.

“No, ZiTao’s just trying to get me to buy him a new piercing,” He explained, tightening his grip when ZiTao tried to pull his hands back.

“Because I passed all of my midterms!” ZiTao exclaimed, looking to Jongin, who’s cheeks were still tinted pink. “That sounds fair, doesn’t it?” He asked, the dark haired male holding his hands up in surrender.

“I just wanted to see if you two wanted to see Sehun embarrass himself in front of LuHan-Hyung. Kyungsoo-Hyung says that they invited him to their midterm Coldstone run and Sehun’s working tonight,” He explained, ZiTao pouting.

“You’re not help,” He mumbled defeated, pulling his hands from Yifan’s and flopping face down on his own bed. Yifan watched him before sighing and shaking his head.

“ZiTao, you’re acting like a child,” He stated before turning his attention back to Jongin. “I think we’ll pass tight, I’m not a fan of taking him out while he’s being like this,” Yifan explained and Jongin nodded, stepping towards the front door as Yifan closed their room door. He looked over at ZiTao who was still face down on his bed and Yifan rolled his eyes. “Are you going to stop pouting any time soon?”

“I’m not talking to you,” Came the muffled response and Yifan found himself pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine,” He replied, opening the room door and closing it behind himself. He didn’t seem to be winning with anyone recently, he thought, the memory of Junmyeon backing him up against a locker flashing through his mind.

 

“I saw the way you were looking at Yixing, you better not try anything!” Yifan stared down at the other with wide eyes, still unsure as to how the younger had managed to so easily induce such power over him that he fell small in comparison.

“I-I don’t-”

“Don’t even try, Wu Yifan. I know your reputation and there’s no way I’m going to let you try and make Yixing one of your targets!” Junmyeon snapped, his index finger just shy of whacking Yifan’s nose. “If I hear anything about you trying to get into Yixing’s pants, I will end you. He doesn’t do any of that, do you understand me?” Yifan hadn’t trusted his voice and he hoped that his nod would be enough to calm Junmyeon down, finally able to breathe when the blond stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Enjoy class. And remember, I’m watching you,” He added lowly, glaring back at the brunet in the doorway of the art classroom they were in when he whistled.

“What’d you do to get him so riled up, Yifan-hyung? I’ve been trying to get him to be that aggressive with me for a couple months,” he called, making his way over to the two.

“I-I…” Yifan flinched at the glare Junmyeon shifted to him. “I wish I knew,” He admitted, feeling the slightest bit of ease when Jongdae wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, pinning the blond’s arms to his sides as he rested his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I’m still lost on him calling Yixing one of my targets.”

“Ah,” Jongdae mused, rocking Junmyeon in his arms. “I’m sure you know the rumors that travel around about you going to parties and taking several people to the sack,” He said, Yifan frowning in repose.

“I never understood those, they’re not true.”

“Like we would believe you-” Junmyeon started, cut off by Jongdae’s hand over his mouth.

“Junnie here is just worried and trying to look out for Yixing-hyung, because that’s not an interest of that,” Jongdae continued.

“What do you two mean by that?” Yifan asked, looking from one pair of eyes to the other.

“Yixing-hyung is asexual,” Jongdae stated, silence falling over them.

“He’s… what?”

“Asexual.” Yifan opened his mouth to ask for clarification when Junmyeon managed to get Jongdae’s hand off of his mouth.

“It means you’re going to keep your hands, and anything else you’d try to use on him, far away from him!” Jongdae shook his head, kissing the side of Junmyeon’s head before pulling him away from Yifan and out of the classroom as a few students stated trailing inside. Yifan watched after them until Yixing entered the classroom and pulled his attention mostly away from the event that had just happened.

~~

Yifan reached for his laptop, unlocking it before he started looking up what asexual meant, giving up an hour later when all he was able to find out was information on cells being capable of self-reproduction.

 

“Did you get into a fight with your blow-dryer?” Baekhyun laughed when Jongdae entered the Coldstone after Junmyeon. The brunet rolled his eyes, dropping himself onto Junmyeon’s lap once the other had sat down, twisting one of his frizzy curls around his index finger.

“I got bored waiting for Junnie to finish making sure that Yixing-hyung had everything he could possibly need for two hours,” he replied, the blond frowning.

“He’s sick, I should be at home taking care of him, but he wouldn’t let me cancel coming out to meet you guys.”

“I get the feeling you’ve done plenty lately to make sure Hyung’ll be okay,” Jongdae stated, cupping the other’s cheeks to make Junmyeon look up at him.

“What makes you say that?” Chanyeol asked and Junmyeon got halfway through saying ‘nothing’ before he was cut off by Jongdae’s laughter.

“He decided to go all guard-dog on this guy who’s got it bad for Yixing-hyung,” Jongdae stated, Baekhyun and Chanyeol falling silent for a moment as they exchanged a look.

“Yixing-hyung’s got an admirer?” Baekhyun asked. “Like, not just someone like those girls who fawn over him calling him an angel?” he continued as Chanyeol grinned.

“It’s about time. Last time I talked to him about a date idea I had planned you could tell he was daydreaming about someone asking him on a date of his own after.”

“There’s no way I’m letting that brute have Yixing,” Junmyeon argued and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, Yixing-hyung seemed like he was swooning over the… brute.”

“Why don’t you like him, Hyung?” Baekhyun asked, eyes flickering to the store door as Kyungsoo entered, one arm around Jongin’s waist. He reached over, grabbing the back of Chanyeol’s shirt before the younger could start to get up and pounce on the dark haired male.

“He’s got some rumors going around about him and Junnie seems keen on believing them.”

“One top of that, he’s already got a partner from the way this blond follows him and is glued to his side… ZiTao I think is his name,” Junmyeon stated, turning to smile at Kyungsoo and Jongin as they made their way to the table.

“Jongdae-Hyung, be careful with that hair. If you start looking any more like a poodle, Jongin might try to adopt you,” Kyungsoo said, Jongin giving him a small nudge to his shoulder as Baekhyun and Chanyeol burst out into laughter. Jongin was the first to look at the door when a light brown haired male made his way in and he gave a small wave, eyes shifting to where Sehun stood behind the counter. A few seconds passed before the blond frowned a little and looked to the door, eyes widening a little as he made eye contact with LuHan who smiled before making his way over though the group.

“This should be everyone, should we go get our orders?” Junmyeon asked, shutting his eyes tightly as Jongdae squirmed in his lap.

“But I’m-” Junmyeon had learned how to knock the other onto the floor and Jongin covered his mouth to stifle a giggle at how offended the brunet looked to learn that fact. Jongin let Kyungsoo pull him to the counter to be first, staying by the check stand even after the older had paid, receiving a curious look.

“I wanna ask Sehun something, I’ll be at the table in a little bit,” He assured the other, watching Kyungsoo face his way to the table and he winced a little when he felt Chanyeol drape an arm around his shoulders, thankful when Baekhyun dragged him away. While Junmyeon and Jongdae were deciding what they wanted Jongin stepped up the register, smiling at Sehun before he pulled out a stack of singles and looked up at Sehun, his smile turning to a grin at the ‘you wouldn’t dare’ look in the younger’s eyes. He pulled out one bill from the stack and dropped it into the jar.

“I hate you so much,” Sehun mumbled before he closed his eyes, trying to pretend LuHan wasn’t in the room as Jongin ran the bell beside the tip jar and Sehun was joking by another employee who was trying to lift his mood and get him into the spirit.

 

Peel, peel bananas

Slice, slice bananas

Mash, mash bananas

Eat, eat bananas

Go, go bananas~

 

They chimed in union, the female worker spinning Sehun around at the ‘go, go bananas’ line.

 

Jongin continued to grin as he dropped another bill into the jar. Ten bills later the girl disappeared and Jongin let Jongdae and Junmyeon pay for their ice cream before he started putting bills in the jar again. Jongin finally ran out of bills as Sehun’s voice as starting to creak and LuHan stood in front of the register. Sehun gave him a pitiful look, swallowing hard in an attempt to get rid of the soreness in his throat.

“Help me,” He begged, a whine escaping him as LuHan pulled out his wallet and placed a bill into the jar. Sehun’s voice had gone out long before LuHan ran out of cash.

 

 

“ZiTao,” The blond shivered at the breath that ghosted over the back of his neck and he started to turn around when he felt a pair of hands grip his hips.

“G-Ge? What are-” his breath hitched at the nip Yifan delivered to the base of his neck, one of Yifan’s hands sliding up his chest. He leaned back against the other’s chest as Yifan ran his hand down his best and back up again, this time under his shirt, sending shivers down ZiTao’s spine. Yifan’s fingertips brushed over one of ZiTao’s nipples as his other hand unbuttoned ZiTao’s pants and slid in, pulling a gasp from the younger.

~~ 

 

“ZiTao!”

He jumped, eyes shooting open. He was in his bed in their dimly lit room and it took his a few moments to realize he had been dreaming.

“Ge?” He called back once he had found his voice and he pushed himself up off his stomach, feeling his cheeks burn at the thought that he had probably been rolling his hips against the bed.

“You were making a lot of noise, did you have another bad dream?” Yifan asked as ZiTao rubbed his face.

“No.”

“Do you want to come into my bed?”

“No!” ZiTao exclaimed and he saw Yifan sit up in his bed.

“Come on ZiTao, it’s okay. You know I don’t mind.”

“No, I’m going to stay in my own bed.”

“Are you still mad at me for not buying you that piercing you wanted?” Yifan asked.

“No,” ZiTao groand covering his face.

“Fine then, I’m coming over there,” Yifan stated, sliding out of his bed and padding his way across the room.

“Ge, no, go back to your bed, please,” ZiTao whined as the other climbed into his bed, backing the younger up in the corner as he tried to keep as far from Yifan as he could. He pulled his legs up to his chest, hoping it would get the other to leave and hide the tent in his boxers.

“ZiTao come on, just lay down,” Yifan said, the other shaking his head. Yifan reached out pulling ZiTao from his corner and pushing him onto his back, wedging his elbow between ZiTao’s chest and thighs to get him to lay flat- freezing when it brushed against the other’s crotch. ZiTao covered his face as Yifan took what felt like forever to pull back, looking away from the blond.

“I…” Yifan trailed off and ZiTao let out a mix of a whine and a groan, rolling onto his side as he pulled his pillow over his face. “G-good night,” Yifan finally stammered, getting up from ZiTao’s bed and going to back to his own.

 

 

Chapter Twenty-Four

 

“Sehun, please take me with you,” ZiTao whined, reaching towards the other across the island separating the living room and the kitchen. Sehun arched an eyebrow at the other, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Why?” he asked, his voice creaking a little still from the constant sinking at Coldstone a few days before. ZiTao let ut another whine, fidgeting in his seat.

“Please, just let me go out with you today, I don’t know the area well enough to go out on my own,” He pleaded. Yifan was still in bed and the blond wasn’t keen on waiting around until he got up. “I’ll buy you whatever you want,” He added, hoping it would sway the other in his favor.

“Are you ready to leave now?”

“Yes,” ZiTao said, perking up as Sehun grabbed his keys and headed toward the door, slipping into his shoes. ZiTao hopped off of the bar stool he had been on, hurrying to get his shoes on before Sehun changed his mind. The younger opened the door just as Yifan opened his and ZiTao’s room door and ZiTao nudged Sehun out before Yifan could step out of their room.

 

Wish how rushed ZiTao how been to get out of the apartment, they were waiting outside the bubble tea shop for close to twenty minutes and ZiTao was quick to grow bored as Sehun was messing with his mobile the entire time. LuHan finally met up at them, smiling at ZiTao and generally seeming happier about him joining Sehun and him than the youngest did. Sehun seemed less and less keen on letting ZiTao tag along as the days went by, turning a frown to the older as they made their way to meet LuHan again.

“Did you and Yifan-Hyung have some big lover’s fight? You’ve been avoiding him for over a week now,” Sehun pointed out, ZiTao’s ears turning pink as he shook his head.

“N-no, we didn’t fight,” He stated, looking away from Sehun.

“Why won’t you talk to him then?” Sehun pressed before ZiTao quickened his pace and hurried to meet LuHan at the end of the block. Sehun squinted at him before following after, his expression relaxing as LuHan pulled him in for a hug. His mood continued to brighten as LuHan draped an arm over his shoulders, leading the way into their usual bubble tea shop. A chocolate bubble tea for Sehun and a Taro tea for himself before he pulled Sehun to one of the tables as ZiTao ordered a strawberry flavored one for himself, sitting across from the pair once he received his drink.

“It’s cute how touchy LuHan-Ge is with you,” ZiTao said with a smile. “You two make a cute couple,” He added, slipping his straw into his mouth to chew on. He easily noticed the way LuHan tensed, pulling his arm from Sehun’s shoulder and holding his hands up in surrender.

“Woah, no. We’re not dating, ZiTao,” He stated, ZiTao’s eyes flickering to Sehun’s just in time to see the hint of hurt flash through them before the younger’s poker face was back and Sehun checked out of the conversation, making himself busy as he looked around the shop, sipping on his own bubble tea.

“My… mistake,” ZiTao said slowly, looking back to LuHan. “The only time I’ve seen people act like you two do is when they’re together,” He mused, looking to his phone when his screen lit up showing he had a message. He unlocked his mobile, messing with it and LuHan looked to Sehun with a smile that faltered a little at how the blond didn’t look over at him like he almost always did when LuHan looked to him. ZiTao caught LuHan’s attention again as he stood from the table.

“Thank you for letting me join you two this week. Victoria-Jei was out of town so I couldn’t go visit her, but she says she’s settled back now,” He explained. “I’ll see you at home Sehun,” He added, Sehun giving half a wave as ZiTao left. The pair sat in silence and LuHan opened his mouth to ask Sehun is he was alright when Sehun stood from their table.

“It’s getting late,” Sehun mumbled, LuHan’s eyebrows knitting together in response and he looked to the clock on the wall. Since when was four in the afternoon considered late? They usually stayed out past ten…

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm,” LuHan said, frowning when Sehun squirmed out of his touch but he didn’t try to press the matter as the worry of pushing the other away started to gnaw at the back of his mind. When they got back to the dorm Sehun noticed that Jongin and Yifan’s shoes weren’t in the entryway, more so felt at ease about it - until LuHan trailed into the dorm behind him.

“Sehun, what’s wrong?” LuHan asked starting to shut the door and freezing halfway when the other turned to face him.

“I don’t get you, Hyung. You and I have gone out on what seem like dates for close to three weeks, and you’re always clinging to me,” He stated, LuHan forming softly.

“Does the touching make you uncomfortable?”

“No! But…” Sehun ran a hand through his hair, falling silent as he looked off to the side. “It sends mixed signals when you all but pull me into your lap one minute and the next you’re wholeheartedly denying any thought that we’re together. I thought we were and with the way you act…” Sehun’s hands curled into fists and he stepped closer to LuHan, backing the other against the door and closing it in the process. Sehun stopped a couple inches from the other, careful not to touch him. “You like me, I don’t get why you won’t just admit it when I can feel it.”

“I…” LuHan started to look away from Sehun but the blond moved so that he was still in LuHan’s line of sight. “I’m… nervous because of how my last relationship ended,” He said, trying to keep his breathing even.

“But that got sorted out, and it’s not like it’s going to turn out the same. You only have one platonic soulmate.”

“That’s not the part that worries me, last time…” LuHan shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, holding it until his throat began to burn and he let it out and opened his eyes to look at Sehun again. “Last time I rushed into something I didn’t understand. I don’t want to do that again and hurt you like I hurt Minseok.”

“But you feel something for me, I know you do, I feel it too. I know I wouldn’t feel this pull if you didn’t.” LuHan hesitated again, Sehun licking his lips in the silence.

“Yes, I feel a pull towards you. Even with what I said to ZiTao, I like you,” LuHan finally admitted, seeing the way Sehun’s shoulders relaxed in response, a smile crossing his lips as he stepped back to give LuHan room to breathe.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it, Hyung?” Sehun asked, LuHan rubbing his face with one hand and sighing at how quickly the other’s mood flipped for the second time that day. “We should go on a proper date sometime,” he added with a small grin.

 

Yifan had learned, well more so over head during art with Yixing on the last day of the term that the younger was still planning to practice over the midterm breaks since the art building, like the library, was still open to students. With ZiTao still avoiding him for the most part he found himself making his way down the hall until he found the practice room Yixing was playing in. However when the blond looked up from the piano and to the door Yifan ducked out of sight and the shuffle he heard from the room had him turning and trying to hurry from the room before-

“Yifan-Ge!” The voice pulled him to a halt and he felt his ears start to burn as he slowly turned to face the other. “I’m so happy to see you, I didn’t think I would get the chance to talk to you until the other half of the term started.” Yifan’s voice caught in his throat as Yixing stepped up to him and he had to swallow a couple times to bring it back.

“Y-you’re happy to see me?” he asked, feeling a tingle in his toes at Yixing’s smile.

“Yes! I wanted to ask you to meet me this Friday out in the field at the back of the main building,” Yixing replied. “About… ten at night,” He added and Yifan wasn’t sure how long he stared at the blond as a dimple poked into his cheek.

“Y-yeah, of course. I’ll be there,” Yifan stammered, Yixing’s eyes lighting up.

“I can’t wait,” He said and Yifan finally broke eye contact, ruffling the hair on the back of his head. “I’ll let you go now, but I’ll see you then,” He added, giving a small wave to Yifan before making his way back into the practice room. Yifan reached over and pinched his upper arm, wincing a little at the sting. Well, he was pretty sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Ge?” Yifan lowered his laptop screen, looking to the fidgeting figure in the doorway.

“You’re done ignoring me?” He asked, ZiTao closing the door behind himself. “Are you going to tell me what I did that make you so mad that you avoided me as much as you could the entire break?”

“You-” ZiTao looked down, messing with the sleeve of his shirt. “You didn’t make me mad,” He said, Yifan closing his laptop and setting it on the shelf of his night stand, patting his bed. ZiTao padded over, opting to stand instead and he started to worry his lower lip with his teeth.

“Then why did you-”

“I was embarrassed,” ZiTao cut in, tucking his chin into his chest.

“What were you embarrassed about?” Yifan asked, watching ZiTao’s cheeks tint pink.

“Th-that night you woke me up… and then you crawled into my bed because I wouldn’t come into yours...” Yifan thought for a moment, and then felt something click and he looked away from the other, coughing once at the memory.

“You… don’t need to be embarrassed about that. It’s not something you have control over,” Yifan replied, ZiTao shaking his head.

“You’re not understanding.”

“What is it that I’m not understanding? Those things happen, you’re bound to have… heated dreams and that’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” ZiTao argued, Yifan taking a deep breath.

“Why don’t you think it’s not okay?”

“Because…” ZiTao swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Sehun had been telling him for a couple of months now that he needed to just get it over with if he wanted Yifan to know exactly how he felt, and for anything to come out of their relationship. “Because my dream was about you,” He managed not to stammer through the statement, and peeked up at the surprised expression on Yifan’s face.

“I…” He trailed off before shaking his head again. “Again, it-it’s not something you can control, ZiTao-”

“If I could I wouldn’t have woken up!” Yifan’s mind went blank for a moment and he stared at ZiTao who was finally making eye contact. 

“...What?”

“Ge, I was embarrassed because I had a dream about you, with your hands all over me and then you were crawling into my bed, and then your hands really were on me, and I didn’t know if I would be able to keep mine to myself,” ZiTao said in one breath, Yifan having a chance to think and speak while the younger paused to breath.

“Why would you…” Yifan’s forehead scrunched up a little before his eyes widened. “You have…” He cut off when ZiTao sat in his lap, both of ZiTao’s legs resting on one side of Yifan’s thighs.

“Ge, I don’t understand why you look surprised,” ZiTao stated, looking confused when Yifan picked him up and set him on the bed, standing and stepping away. “There’s a pull I feel towards you… Sehun told me that I wouldn’t feel it unless you felt it too!” Yifan looked back to see ZiTao get up from the bed and followed him across the room.

“ZiTao, I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” He tried, the other shaking his head.

“No! I love you and you love me, and that’s all there is!” ZiTao’s hands started curling into fists. “You’re always touching me and hugging me like LuHan-Ge does with Sehun and they’re together…” Yifan closed the last few steps between them, taking a gently hold of ZiTao’s wrists. “You love me… I know you do…”

“Of course I do ZiTao, but... Not in the way you’re thinking,” Yifan tried to sooth, ZiTao pulling his wrists from the other’s grip.

“No! If you didn’t, you wouldn’t act the way you do!” ZiTao argued, and Yifan sighed, pulling the younger tightly against his chest.

“ZiTao, please don’t cry,” He murmured, feeling the other quiver in his arms like he did when he would wake from a nightmare with tears in his eyes. “You know there are two kinds of soulmates, so why are you so against us being platinic ones?” He asked, nudging ZiTao to look up at him with one hand. When ZiTao forced his lips against Yifan’s rather than replying the older responded by holding ZiTao out at arm’s length, his voice lowering in tone. “Do not do that,” He ordered slowly, focusing hard on remaining firm as tears trailed down ZiTao’s cheeks.

“Why?” ZiTao asked, the creak in his voice almost enough to make Yifan cringe.

“Because I like someone else, the way you want me to like you.” ZiTao sniffled, flinching when Yifan tried to wipe away the tears on one cheek.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“ZiTao, I’m not-”

“I’ll stop being a brat! I know I whine a lot and bother you about buying me things… I’m a cry baby and you’re always having to come to my rescue and it’s annoying to you,” He sniffled again, his shoulders jerking a little as he took a break to breath, trying to make it less choppy.

“ZiTao,”

“Is it because of the night light? We don’t have to use it any more if it makes it hard for you to sleep, I’ll stop needing it, I’ll get over being scared of the dark, I-I won’t crawl into your bed anym-more.” The tears were rolling down his cheeks now and Yifan was surprised that the other was managing to speak as clearly as he was. As much as his words stung Yifan pulled ZiTao against his chest again, combing his fingers through the other’s hair.

“ZiTao, no. Don’t do this, there’s nothing wrong with climbing into my bed or not wanting to sleep in the dark. You can be a handful at times, but one day you’re going to find your romantic soul mate and they’re going to adore every bit of that.”

“I want it to be you,” ZiTao whimpered and Yifan kissed the top of his head.

“I know. But… I can’t, ZiTao. It wouldn’t be fair to be with you that way when my heart is with someone else.” Yifan frowned when he felt ZiTao’s hands push against his chest before the blond ran from the room, slamming the door being himself. Yifan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he heard another door shut. ZiTao must have gone to Sehun and Jongin’s room, he thought, sitting on his bed. He debated going after the other, but at the same time space might have been the better option for a while.

He waited half an hour before he left their room, cocking an eyebrow when he found Sehun and Jongin sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the tv screen. He padded over to their door, his knocking causing the duo to look over at him.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked and Yifan frowned at him.

“I’m checking on ZiTao.”

“Hyung left,” Sehun stated, looking back to the tv.

“He what?”

“He ran out of the apartment after he came out of your guys’ room,” Jongin said.

“Did you tell him no again?” Sehun snorted and Yifan looked to the front door.

“Something like that,” He said softly, digging into his pocket as his mobile started to ring. His eyes barely had to read over the caller ID for him to quickly select answer. “Victoria, is ZiTao with you?”

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. Maybe he’s crying so hard he can’t tell me what’s got him in so much pain,” Came the cold toned response.

“That means yes,” Yifan sighed, leaning against the younger duo’s door.

“Care you tell me what you did to upset my child?”

“Why do you assume it’s something did? And when did he go from being our child to your child?”

“When he told me that he’s been in love with you for months.” Yifan shook his head; had he been the only one not to realize it? “And your name is the only thing he’s managed to get out, and he’s not crying to you, so I have every right to assume that this is your fault.”

“Victoria, this isn’t anyone’s fault! I just tried to explain to him that I don’t like him the way he wants me to. He refused to accept that the bond he feels is anything but a romantic one and…” He cut off, opening his eyes to find the duo staring at him and he closed his mouth before walking across the room and through his own door, closing it behind himself. “He kissed me and got even more upset when I told him not to. He started being hard on himself, saying he would change what he thought I saw as faults. I tried to explain that I couldn’t love him the way he wants me to, and then he left,” He explained. He heard Victoria take a slow breath and mumble something too low for him to make out.

“He’s going to stay here for a night or two until he calms down and wants to see you.”

“I can’t thank you enough.”

“You can try,” Victoria deadpanned before handing up.

 

 

Chapter Twenty-Five

 

Kyungsoo stepped out of his bathroom, running a hand through his hair to check how wet it was before he continued to towel dry it, and padding through his room. He stopped in front of the full length mirror on the back of his door, lowering the towel and draping it over the back of his desk chair. He turned so his shoulder was to the mirror, running a hand down his chest and over the way his stomach pudged out above the waist hand of his boxers, a small frown trailing over his lips. He turned to face the mirror again, reaching down and squeezing the side of his thigh, and then the inside, his frown deepening before a knock on his door pulled his attention from his reflection. He stepped closer, opening the door to see Jongin’s face light up in a smile that he returned, opening the door further to allow the younger to come in.

“Thank so you much for letting me come over, Hyung,” Jongin said, turning to face Kyungsoo as he flopped on his back on the other’s bed. “With the mess between ZiTao-hyung and Yifan-hyung, Sehun and I have been trying to stay out of the dorm to give them some space. ZiTao-Hyung’s even been crashing in our room…” Jongin added, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Things became that big of a mess between them?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at his reflation and poking his stomach.

“Yifan-hyung’s giving him space, but I think they need to just sit down and talk with each other. You can tell they’re soulmates from the way they act and it’s a sad thought that they might not realize it fully before things go beyond repair,” Jongin said before groaning softly. “I really didn’t mean to escape here to complain about my roomates, I’m sorry.”

“I complain about dumb and dumber enough, you can complain about yours,” Kyungsoo said, looking at Jongin’s reflection before he winced a little as he pinched the skin above his hip. He didn’t notice Jongin sit up on the bed, nor the way the younger’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched Kyungsoo poke his skin and squint at the way it gave way to his touch.

“What are you doing, Hyung?” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin’s reflection, opening his mouth before closing it slowly, trying again a few moments later.

“I… Do you think… Am I getting fat?” He finally got out after a few attempts, eyes flickering down to his stomach before up to the grabby gesture Jongin was making as he stretched his arms towards Kyungsoo.

“Let me look, I’m a professional,” He replied. Kyungsoo turned to him, padding over to stand between the other’s legs, flinching a little at the other’s cold fingertips on his sides. One trailed up his side, sliding around and up to between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades, while the other brushed over the skin of his tummy. Jongin hummed curiously, pressing his fingers into Kyungsoo’s stomach a little as he slid the hand on the other’s back down the rest on the curve of his lower back.

He hummed again, Kyungsoo squinting a little under the almost silent inspection. Jongin moved his hands to Kyungsoo’s hips and the older was startled as he was tossed to the side to land on his back on the bed with a soft ‘oof’. Kyungsoo shifted a little higher on the bed, speeding his legs when he was nudged to do so and Jongin sat with his legs folded under him between Kyungsoo’s. When Kyungsoo sat up to try and tug his boxers down to cover his thighs a little more he received a hand on his chest that pushed him to flop back onto his back. Jongin’s hand slid down his chest, stopping to kneed his fingers into the other’s stomach, sending a small shiver through Kyungsoo.

Jongin bunched up the fabric of Kyungsoo’s boxers as high as it would go, caressing the skin of the older’s inner thigh with his fingertips as he leaned forward to kiss just below Kyungsoo’s belly button, When he nosed Kyungsoo’s bellybutton he got a small giggle that pulled a grin across his face as he left a trail of pecks up Kyungsoo’s torso until he was on his hands and knees over the other.

“So what is your ‘professional’ evaluation?” Kyungsoo asked, cocking an eyebrow at the other. Jongin looked down the line of the other’s body, pursing his lips. Kyungsoo stretchered up to steal a kiss, almost flustering Jongin out of his focus.

“As a professional I think I need to do more research,” Jongin said, kissing both of Kyungsoo’s cheeks and then his nose.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully, turning his head to the side when Jongin nudged him so he could kiss down the older’s neck. Rather than sky kisses that were quick to become eager and soon involve teeth, Kyungsoo’s curiosity was perked at how chaste Jongin’s kisses were. Jongin spent time kissing up and down his neck, nudging Kyungsoo’s chin up with his nose to kiss the other’s Adam’s apple before kissing up and down the other side of his neck and then trailing kisses back down his chest. When he came to one of Kyungsoo’s nipples the older was expecting a nip but continued to get nothing more than soft short kisses covering his chest and down his stomach.

He jolted a little when he felt the tip of Jongin’s tongue trace the top of his V line and the younger began to kneed his thumb against his inner thigh as if to sooth him. Kyungsoo felt his boxers tugged down just enough to expose his right hip bone which was kissed just as sweetly as everything else before teeth brushed just hard enough to be noticed over the skin. The sensation mixed with the feel of Jongin’s breath over his hip had the dark haired male squirming a little. He reached down to push his boxers down father, Jongin catching his hand and shifting his legs a little higher so that they were under Kyungsoo’s.

Jongin moved Kyungsoo’s hand to his mouth, kissing his palm and trailing hisses along his arm, grazing the bend of Kyungsoo’s elbow with his teeth to make other other’s breath hitch and he smiled as he kissed back down Kyungsoo’s arm; nipping at the pulse of his wrist he felt Kyungsoo start to get harder against the hand he had on the top of the other’s thigh. Jongin ran his teeth over Kyungsoo’s wrist, repeating a little harder and slower, soothing over it with his tongue after. He watched Kyungsoo’s eyes slide closed and we started to suck at the pulse, alternating between that and running his tongue against the skin as hard as he could until he heard Kyungsoo keen and he pulled back, setting Kyungsoo’s arm down to lay across his stomach. He waited until Kyungsoo opened his eyes again to lean down and kiss him, gentle as ever, smiling when Kyungsoo tried to press harder into the kiss and he pulled back. He pecked Kyungsoo’s nose again before crawling back down his body, running his nose along the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers, receiving an impatient huff.

“In some hurry?” Jongin mused, Kyungsoo giving him a small frown.

“They’re getting uncomfortable,” The older stated, shivering and closing his eyes when Jongin slid his fingers up the leg of his boxers, nails light over the hidden part of his V line. “You’re being a tease.”

“No I’m not, I’m being a careful explorer,” Jongin said as he started kissing ore Kyungsoo’s tummy again.

“You’ll have more to explore of you take them off,” Kyungsoo stated and Jongin hummed as if mulling the idea over as he sat back up. He pressed a little harder with his nails, Kyungsoo stifling a gasp with the back of his hand. Jongin pulled his own out from under the fabric of Kyungsoo’s boxers, hooking his fingers into the waistband before ever so slowly pulling them down the other’s thighs and off, leaving them to the side of Kyungsoo’s foot. Jongin leaned down, kissing the pink line he had made with his nails as he rubbed his index finger over the other side of Kyungsoo’s V line, fighting back a giggle at the way Kyungsoo’s hips jerked up when he ran his tongue over the pink line.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whined and the younger swallowed hard at the shiver it sent through him. He wanted to shuck off his own pants and boxers and climb onto of the older, having to pause for a moment and take a deep breath to focus again.

He started kissing down the top of one thigh, kissing back up the inside before kissing down the inside of the other. When Jongin got to the back of Kyungsoo’s knee he lifted the other’s leg a little, holding onto his calf and nipping and sucking at the skin just above the bend of Kyungsoo’s knee. It didn’t take long before Kyungsoo’s toes were curling and he was panting into the palm of his hand as Jongin left a dark hickey there to start his trail of red and purple love bites up both of Kyungsoo’s thighs. The one he left on Kyungsoo’s hip had the older rutting up against nothing and Jongin pulled back to look over Kyungsoo, from the marks up his thights to the light panting causing his chest to rise and fall irregularly.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?” Came Kyungsoo’s response once he found his voice.

“You’re breath taking,” Jongin stated, the affection that dripped from his voice making Kyungsoo’s chest tighten. He tried to sit up, but didn’t get far as Jongin leaned back down, flicking his tongue over the bead of precum leaning from Kyungsoo’s tip. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide as he looked down at Jongin, and the other ran the flat side of his tongue from base to tip, taking the tip between full lips and giving a hard suck, contradicting almost violently with how gentle he had been thus far.

Kyungsoo gripped the comforter beneath him, his breathing starting to pick up again as Jongin switched between flicking his tongue over Kyungsoo’s tip and sucking hard on it, quickly drawing needy whimpers from him. When Kyungsoo bucked up hips up out of instinct Jongin gripped his thights, letting his thumb nails press into a pair of hickies he had left as he started to bob his head to ease into taking the older further into his mouth.

Kyungsoo was usually the one in this position so he was sure he wasn’t as good at oral as him, but Jongin was very observant about what amount of pressure with his tongue to the slit or just under the crown of Kyungsoo’s dick made his hips try to jerk up. Half way down the other’s shaft Jongin took a slow deep breath through his nose, then hollowed how his cheeks and got another inch of the other into his mouth before his gag reflex made him flinch and pull back a bit. Jongin felt hands thread into his hair and give him a small tug, opening his eyes to meet Kyungsoo’s.

“Don’t… Don’t push yourself,” Kyungsoo panted, Jongin blinking slowly in response. “I’ve never seen the a-appeal of getting… deep throated.” Jongin tried to smile around the other, but he wasn’t sure how well it worked and he turned his attention back to getting Kyungsoo’s back to arch. He even felt a spark of pride when breathy moans filled the room; Kyungsoo was always so quiet when they made love, often covering his mouth or kissing Jongin to quiet his moans. The fact that they were getting louder was such a boost to the youngers confidence that he didn’t stop when Kyungsoo tugged on his hair again, warning that he was about to come.

Jongin replied with a long hum that had Kyungsoo’s back bowing a little and his knees dug into Jongin’s sides. The younger pulled back halfway, easing his hold on Kyungsoo’s hips so that the other could give small thrusts up as he came, muttering Jongin’s name over and over until his hips stilled. Jongin swallowed, pulling back slowly and giving kitten licks to the older’s sensitive dick as Kyungsoo tried to calm his breathing. Jongin felt another tug on his hair and he crawled up the other so he was straddling Kyungsoo, kissing the other’s face until Kyungsoo turned his head so that their lips connected. Kyungsoo broke the kiss first, still needing to catch his breath and Jongin rested his forehead against the older’s.

“I’ve finalized my research,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo laughed, opening his eyes to look into Jongin’s.

“And what does your research conclude?” Jongin smiled, pecking Kyungsoo on the nose as he pushed himself up to stare down at the other.

“That every bit of you that I’ve ever kissed or touched is absolutely perfect.”


End file.
